


Un rêve

by MaraCapucin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 58,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraCapucin/pseuds/MaraCapucin
Summary: AU Clexa - Lorsque dans une soirée de pré-rentrée deux groupes se font fasses, les conséquences peuvent parfois être... inattendues. Quels vont être les répercussions de la soirée ? Est-ce que des choses vont être révélées ? Il est temps de voir au delà du rêve.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
> Voilà le prologue de ma première ff :)
> 
> J'ai déjà 10 chapitres d'écrits et même si celui-ci n'est pas du tout mon préféré, il faut bien commencer par quelque chose ;)
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira et bonne lecture !

Prologue 

_“Je vais donc vous mettre au défi. Si vous le faîtes, je te verrai enfin Clarke pour une fille qui a… comment dire… des couilles ?”_

* * *

 

**POV Clarke**

Ok, pour que vous puissiez comprendre le moment où ma vie a plus ou moins changé, je dois revenir un peu en arrière. Je m’appelle Clarke, j’ai 17 ans et je rentre en dernière année. A part ça vous n’avez besoin de rien savoir de plus. Pas besoin d’informations sur ma famille ou ma jeunesse, ni sur mes hobbys. Ce n’est pas vraiment intéressant. Mais si un élément devait aidé à la compréhension de ce truc dans lequel vous vous êtes lancé, alors promis vous en saurez un peu plus sur moi. Par contre, il va falloir que je vous parle de mes amis et de mon entourage parce que après tout, c’est à cause d’eux que tout ce merdier a commencé.

Alors en premier lieu, il y a trois groupes. La Bande, le Trio Infernal et le Kru. Je sais c’est des noms de merde mais je n’ai pas choisi, je le jure !

La Bande, c’est mon “vrai” groupe. On se connait depuis parfois plus de dix ans et même si certains sont venus se greffer au fil du temps, on est comme une petite famille. Bon les ragots sont de bons goûts et vous ne savez pas rester tranquille mais ça fait parti du charme !

Après il y a le Trio Infernal. Comme le nom l’indique si bien, nous sommes trois. Raven Reyes le génie, qui est est ce qu’on peut appeler une vraie pile électrique ! Toujours à gigoter et à parler, elle ne sait pas rester en place. Ensuite il y a Octavia Blake ou O’ qui est une folle des arts de la guerre. Tout ce qui est combats à l’épée, cascade, etc c’est une sorte de drogue pour elle. Elle a toujours voulu être cascadeuse dans des films et pour ça elle s’entraîne trois fois par semaine à la salle de sport en plus de ses heures de course pour atteindre cet objectif. Puis il y a moi, Clarke Griffin. Mes potes disent que je suis une artiste, une dessinatrice, mais ils me surestiment largement. Je sais tenir un crayon et je suis un peu observatrice c’est tout. Même si on fait toutes parties de la Bande, lorsqu’on est en petit comité c’est un peu différent. Quand nous sommes nous trois, ensemble, on est invincibles ! Ensemble, on a peur de rien ! Ensemble, on fait plus ou moins trente conneries à la minute.

Pour terminer il y a le Kru. Un groupe un peu particulier qui c’est, en quelques sortes, autoproclamé roi du bahut ! Ils sont tous beaux, grands, sportifs... parfaits en quelques sortes. Sauf qu’ils sont fondamentalement désagréables. Ils prennent les gens de haut, ont des petits rictus insupportables et pensent que nous sommes leurs humbles serviteurs. En plus de ça ils sont tous cousins, issus de la même racine familiale et parlent entre eux une sorte de vieux dialecte ce qui fait que lorsqu’ils t’insultent tu ne les comprends même pas. Quand je suis seule en face d’eux, j’avoue je détourne le regard et je m’en vais le plus vite possible. Que voulez-vous que je fasse en même temps ? Les défier ? Les frapper ? Je signale que je ne suis ni un ninja, ni un super héros, pour ceux qui n’auraient pas capté, et puis je ne suis pas du genre violente.

En bref, tout ce joli monde vit dans la magnifique école, Polis High School, où tout est beau et propre et où toute cette petite communauté est heureuse et chacun sait qu’il faut rester à sa place. Enfin c’est ce que je croyais.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je poste directement le "vrai" chapitre 1 en espérant qu'il vous plaise :)
> 
> On se retrouve en bas !

1\. 

**POV Clarke**

On était un vendredi soir. Allez savoir pourquoi mais notre école avait exceptionnellement décidé de faire une sorte de soirée de fin de vacances ou de pré-rentrée selon les points de vue. Ce qui faisait que nous étions tous avec un ticket d’entré en main prêt à faire la fête et profiter de ces derniers moments avant de reprendre les cours.

J’étais venue avec la Bande, mais je comptais croiser d’autres têtes connues et danser avec eux. On pouvait dire que j’étais surexcitée, de bonne humeur et encore plus quand on me mettrait une kriek en main. Je comptais passer une soirée entre potes sans prise de tête.

Comme je le disais donc, j’étais arrivée aux alentours de 21h. On pouvait voir ceux qui comptaient draguer ou “pecho” (j’essaye d'utiliser des expressions de jeunes) et qui s’étaient fait tout beaux pour l’occasion et avaient parfois, eu la main un peu trop lourde sur le parfum.

Dès notre entrée on avait été mis dans l’ambiance. Des néons, des spots, de la musique de fond et des bracelets fluos partout pour un effet “underground” (je ne fais que répéter les termes utilisés. Navrée pour cette deuxième interruption). Notre établissement scolaire avait voulu faire les choses en grand. On nous expliqua les quatre lieux clés de la soirée: Le bar, la piste de danse, la terrasse et le plus important pour quelqu’un qui a une petite vessie comme moi, les toilettes. Jasper, le rigolo de la bande, nous proposa de commencer directement par un verre pour se mettre dans l’ambiance et ni une, ni deux c’est chacun avec une bière en main que nous trinquâmes.

Il commençait déjà à y avoir un peu de monde. Je reconnaissais des gens des années précédentes avec qui j’avais eu l’occasion de sympathiser et que j’étais contente de re-croiser. Avec la Bande on se dirigea en troupeau compact vers la piste de danse pour commencer à prendre la température et à perdre les kilos que l’alcool allait nous apporter ce soir.

Dès mes premiers mouvements sur le dance-floor (oui j’utilise ce genre de terme et alors ?), une personne me tire hors de mon cercle et avant que j’ai eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, deux paires de bras viennent m’encercler.

\- **Voilà enfin notre Clarke !** me crie Raven dans les oreilles. **On croyait que tu n’allais jamais ramené ton petit cul blondie** , s’exclame-t-elle accompagnée d’une Octavia déjà bien entamée.

\- **Comment pouviez vous penser que je n’allais pas venir la fête avec mes meilleures amies ?** je leurs pose négligemment. **Soyons sérieuses mesdemoiselles, est ce que vous êtes déjà allées à un soirée sans moi ? Je ne pense pas non et je ne vais sûrement pas faire exception ce soir** , répondis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- **Clarkie, maintenant que tu es là, on peut enfin commencer à faire la fête ! Allons chercher un verre pour remercier le bon Dieu de ta présence** , réponds Octavia.

\- **O’ je crois qu’il est temps de se calmer sur la boisson. Je sais que c’est pas facile depuis l’histoire avec Atom, mais ça sert à rien de boire. C’est des foutaises le truc de “Il faut boire pour oublier” ! A part avoir une bonne migraine demain ça va rien changer** , objecta Raven.

Pour faire court, Atom était le premier copain de Octavia. Mais ce connard l’a quitté parce qu’elle ne se sentait pas prête à sauter le pas avec lui. Oui oui je sais c’est pitoyable et ne vous inquiétez pas, Reyes et moi on le lui fait bien comprendre à chaque fois qu’on croise cet enflure dans les couloirs.

\- **Mais non ça n’a rien à voir ! Je l’ai totalement oublié ne vous inquiétez pas,** dit la jeune Blake de façon bien trop enjouée et rapide à mon goût. **La preuve, j’ai déjà des vues sur quelqu’un d’autre. Vous voyez le grand baraqué là-bas ? Il m’a parlé hier quand il a vu que j’étais pas bien à l’arrêt de bus. Il a été très prévenant, c’était super agréable d’avoir une personne gentille avec vous et surtout…** elle n’eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu’elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche. En une seconde elle passa de son teint hâlé à blanc puis à vert et elle partit en courant vers les toilettes.

\- **Bon je vais lui tenir les cheveux parce que déjà qu’elle va puer de la gueule alors si en plus ça dégouline de partout on va pas s’en sortir** , dit lascivement Raven en partant à la suite d’O sans même me laisser le temps de répondre.

**POV Raven**

Je me dirige vers les toilettes et trouve une Octavia en train de vomir ses tripes la porte grande ouverte.

 **\- Baby girl ça va ?** La seule réponse que j’obtiens est une nouvelle gerbe de la part de O. **Bon je vais prendre ça pour un oui hein.**

Je me pose derrière elle, prend ses cheveux que j’attache comme je peux avec l’élastique à mon poignet. Avec un peu de chance cette partie d’elle sera un peu épargnée. Je m’assieds à côté en attendant que ça passe. Mon esprit commence à divaguer avec les quelques verres que j’ai dans le sang, la musique en bruit de fond et les râles de mon amie. Je repense à cet été. Je repense à ce camp de rééducation où j’avais été pour me remettre de ma blessure au genou. C’était un endroit magnifique en plein milieu de la forêt. Il y avait une nature dense et particulière à la région. C’était magnifique. L’établissement coûtait assez cher mais j’avais dit à mes parents que je préférais utiliser une partie de l’argent consacrée à mes études pour aller mieux plutôt que de souffrir toute ma vie et puis j’ai tout de suite déclaré que je travaillerai pendant l’année scolaire pour “rembourser” ce prêt.

**\- Mouchoooooiiiiiir steuplait !**

Je sors de mes pensées.

 **\- Oui attends… Lève ta tête je vais t’aider.** Je prends ses cheveux que j’ai plus ou moins emballés et je la pousse à s’asseoir en face de moi. **Comment tu te sens ?** **Tu veux que j’aille te chercher de l’eau ?**

 **\- Pourquoi il m’a quitté Rav’ ? Si il avait attendu quelques mois de plus j'aurai été prête à le faire la première fois avec lui. Je l’aime tellement Raven tu n’imagines pas à quel point** , me dit elle en me tombant dans les bras. **Pourquoi personne ne m’aime ? Je sais que je parle beaucoup et que je suis un peu casse-cou et même un peu chiante parfois, mais je peux changer ! Tu crois que si je change on voudra bien de moi ?**

 **-** **_Niña_ ** **tout va bien. Tu ne dois et ne devras jamais changer pour personne ok ? Tu es presque aussi parfaite que moi** , dis je le sourire aux lèvres en l'entendent ricaner. **Atom n’était pas le bon et même si tu l’as aimé, je suis persuadée que le prochain sera mieux ! Il te fera oublier cet imbécile en un rien de temps.**

**\- Mais et si jamais je reste seule jusqu'à la nuit des temps entourée de chats et de pudding à la banane ?**

**\- Tu viendras vivre avec moi et le beau mâle ou la belle femelle qui aura eu le courage de bien vouloir terminer sa vie avec la géniale Raven Reyes que je suis. Bon pas contre je n’accepte pas le pudding à la banane chez moi, ce truc est immonde Octavia !**

**\- Même pas vrai d’abord ! Puis c’est plein de potassium en plus.** Elle se tait et prend un morceau de papier toilette avant de se moucher avec toute la délicatesse qu’on lui connaît. **Ça va mieux maintenant, merci Rav’.**

 **\- Toujours là pour toi** **_Querida_ ** **.**

**\- Je vais aller me chercher un verre d’eau et prendre l’air, je crois que j’ai besoin d’être un peu seule… Je t’envoie un message quand je suis de nouveau prête à me sociabiliser ok ?**

**\- Pas de soucis, fais attention à toi.**

**\- Promis.** Et elle s’en va en se tenant au mur le pas toujours chancelant.

Je suis maintenant assise au milieu des toilettes à côté d’une cuvette remplie de vomi. Je ferme les yeux et respire un grand coup. J’ai encore quelques secondes de répit avant de retourner dans le tumulte de cette soirée qui ne fait que commencer. Mes pensées reprennent là où elles avaient été interrompues un peu plus tôt. Cette grande étendue verte, les rayons du soleil passant à travers les branches et les feuilles et puis cette présence à côté de moi. Sa main dans la mienne me serrant pour m’aider à avancer péniblement à travers ces fourrés.

Je me lève d’un coup en entendant deux trucs s’avancer. Il me faut une ou deux secondes pour reconnaître Emori et Murphy en train de se rouler des pelles de manières trop indécentes pour mes pauvres petits yeux d’enfants. Je sors en me collant au mur pour éviter de les toucher et j’arrive enfin dans un endroit où l’odeur de vomi n’est pas présent. Tiens, je crois que je n’ai toujours pas tiré la chasse.. Bon ben tant pis !

**POV Clarke**

Je suis en train de discuter avec Maya et Jasper lorsque j’aperçois du coin de l’oeil Octavia se diriger vers l’extérieur un verre en main. Elle doit avoir fini de vomir. Mais où est Reyes ? Ça fait déjà quelque temps qu’elle n’est plus exactement comme avant. Je sais que ce centre de rééducation pour son genou lui a fait beaucoup de bien mais on dirait que ça la aussi fait… comment dire… mûrir ? Je ne sais pas trop.

**\- Clarke tu m’écoutes ?**

**\- Oui excuse moi Maya.**

**\- Je demandais si tu voulais quelque chose à boire ? Je vais me chercher un verre.**

**\- Non merci c’est gentil. J’ai toujours,** dis je en levant la fin de ma bière.

 **\- OK à tout de suite.** Dit elle en partant vers le bar accompagnée de Jasper.

Je vois ensuite Raven s’avancer vers moi un air de dégoût sur le visage.

**\- Je ne supporte plus tous ces gens qui s’embrassent tout le temps ! Ils pourraient un peu penser aux pauvres célibataires comme moi non ?! J’ai un corp de rêve et je ne le montre pas à tout bout de champs comme ça.**

**\- Tu sais Rav’, tout le monde n’a pas un aussi grand coeur que toi,** dis je en me moquant ouvertement.

 **\- Excusez moi, j’avais oublié que je parlais à Miss Parfaite ! La bonté elle même !** Dit elle avec mépris.

Je la regarde surprise. Mais pourquoi elle s’énerve comme ça tout d’un coup ?!

**\- Hey Rav’, je déconne ! Mais qu’est ce qui te prend pour le moment ? On ne peut plus te faire une blague sans que tu ne la prennes au mot. Calme toi bon sang !**

**\- Ne me dis pas de me calmer ! Non mais tu crois que parce que tu me demandes de m’asseoir je vais le faire et sans broncher en plus ? Je ne suis pas ton chien Clarke.**

**\- Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je ne t’ai jamais traité comme tel et si je ne m’en suis pas rendu compte alors je te prie de m’excuser Ray. Tu es comme ma soeur, je ne veux rien faire qui pourrait te blesser.** Je lui prends les mains et me rapproche d’elle. Elle semble enfin se calmer.

**\- Oh mais regardez qui voilà !**

On se retourne toutes les deux en reconnaissant cette voix tant haïs. Ontari, suivie de ses joyeux lurons s’avancent vers nous. Je reconnais Anya avec qui j’avais sport, Gustus parce que ce type fait juste flipper et Lexa qui va avoir le poste de capitaine de l’équipe de volley-ball. Raven se met un peu en avant.

**\- Mais regardez qui voilà ! La grande Ontari Gheata nous subjugue par sa présence entourée de ses gorilles pour lui essuyer le cul en toute occasion. Alors tu profites de la soirée ? Pas trop déçue qu’il n’y ai pas de champagne ?**

**\- Oh mais c’est la grande Raven Reyes qui monte sur son cheval blanc pour venir à la rescousse de la pauvre Clarke Griffin,** dit elle dans un sourire carnassier. **Alors vous vous êtes enfin décidées à vous mettre ensemble ?**

Je sors enfin de mon hébétude et lâche un

**\- Heuuuu quoi ?!**

**\- Tu divagues Ontari. Il n’y a jamais rien eu et il n’y aura jamais rien entre Clarke et moi. J’ai grandi avec elle, c’est comme ma soeur.**

Je la vois regarder derrière Ontari avant de reculer à ma hauteur.

**\- Mais pourtant une bi et une… Tu es quoi encore Reyes ?**

**\- Rien qui te regarde. Et je ne crois pas que parce que tu sois hétéro tu sautes tout les types que tu croises ? Quoique…**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues là ?**

**\- Absolument rien.**

Je détourne le regard de cet échange qui commence à me donner des migraines. Anya fixe Raven avec un regard bizarre, Lexa a les yeux rivés sur son gsm avec un écouteur vissé à son oreille et je ne vois plus Gustus qui a du en avoir marre de cette pseudo discussion totalement puérile. Je décide enfin de me re-concentrer sur Raven et Ontari qui n’ont toujours pas fini.

**\- … dis la fille qui ne sait rien faire sans toute sa horde autour d’elle.**

**\- Dis la fille qui ne fait que protéger Griffin.**

**\- Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça !**

Je vois Ontari se tourner vers moi et totalement abandonner Raven. Son regard de glace me transperce. Elle me fait grave flipper. Un silence survient et je sens Lexa se désintéresser de son téléphone pour enfin lever la tête vers nous.

**\- Alors Clarkie ça fait quoi d’embrasser une fille ?**

**\- Jeeuuuuuhhh…** Je suis pétrifiée. Impossible de faire sortir quoique ce soit de ma bouche.

**\- Oh mais tu n’en as jamais embrassé c’est ça !**

Elle me prend pour une idiote, un enfant.

**\- Tu sais Clarkie, c’est pas grave hein. Mon but est juste de t’aider à sortir de ta coquille. Je vais donc vous mettre au “défi”. Si vous le faîtes, je te verrai enfin Clarke pour une fille qui a… comment dire… des couilles ? Allez ne faites pas les timides les filles ! Embrassez vous qu’on en finisse.**

Je me tourne vers Raven qui a le même regard interloqué que moi. Est ce que cette pouf nous demande vraiment de nous embrasser ? Mais ça va pas la tête ! Puis c’est quoi ce défi qui n’a absolument aucun sens ? Lexa s’approche de Ontari et lui chuchote quelque chose à l’oreille qui n’a pas l’air de lui plaire. Elle souffle un grand coup et dit

 **\- Je suis attendue autre part apparemment. Mais après tout, la soirée ne fait que commencer. Donc dès que tu es prête Griffin, vient me montrer ce que tu sais faire.** Et elle s'en alla suivie de Lexa et Anya qui nous lancent à toutes les deux un dernier regard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà c'est tout pour cette semaine ! 
> 
> J'espère que vous avez aimez et je vous dis à samedi prochain pour la suite :)


	3. Chapitre 2

2.

** POV Raven **

Je reste silencieuse quelques instants. Que vient il exactement de se passer ici ? Je pensais passer une bonne soirée mais là c’est tout l’inverse. Je vais mettre un petit 2/10 pour l’ambiance. Franchement, peut mieux faire.

Je me retourne enfin vers ma blonde qui a la bouche ouverte.

**\- Ferme la bouche tu vas avaler une mouche.**

**\- Mais dans quoi est ce que nous sommes tombées ? On peut pas avoir une soirée sans ces cons de Woods et Gheata ?!**

**\- Je te signale que ni Lexa, ni Anya n’ont fait quelque chose.**

**\- Tu les défends maintenant ? Puis c’est quoi les regards qu’elle te lançait d’ailleurs ?**

**\- Personne ne me “lançait” des regards Clarke, je crois que tu hallucines. Calme toi s’il te plaît.**

Je la prends dans mes bras et je la sens s’apaiser.

**\- Pourquoi elle doit toujours venir faire chier ?**

**\- Calme toi je te dis. Elle est partie désormais et avec un peu de chance on ne la reverra pas de la soirée.**

**\- Tu crois que je vais rester comme ça à ne rien faire ?**  Répondit elle reprise d’un élan de colère.

**\- Mais qu’est ce que tu veux faire ? Tu sais que je t’aime beaucoup Clarkie mais de là à t’embrasser, il ne faut pas pousser bobonne dans les orties !**

**\- Arrête avec cette expression du siècle dernier veux-tu ? Puis je n’ai même jamais pensé à t’embrasser, ça serait bizarre, presque malsain.**

**\- Nous sommes d’accord. Tu peux toujours embrasser quelqu’un à la volé mais pas sûre qu’elle apprécie. Puis quand bien même tu n’oserais jamais.**

Clarke allait répliquer mais fut arrêtée dans son élan par ma magnifique sonnerie de gsm. La sonnerie du  _Compoudrier_  des  _Totally Spies_  se fit entendre, signe que je venais de recevoir un message. ****

**\- Ah c’est O’ ! Elle veut que je la retrouve à la terrasse. Apparemment elle est redevenue sociable et elle aurait trouvé un moyen de ne plus puer de la gueule,** dis je le sourire aux lèvres.  **Tu viens avec moi ?**

**\- Non non je vais aller faire un tour aux toilettes je crois. Puis j’ai envie d’essayer de croiser Harper.**

**\- Oki Blondie ! Mais ne va pas dans celle du fond. À mon avis personne n’a eu le courage de tirer la chasse et elle doit encore être pleine de substances venant des entrailles de notre chère Octavia Blake.**

Je la vois faire une grimace de dégoût et partir en direction du bar et des toilettes. Quant à moi je dois retrouver ma brune.

**POV Clarke**

Je me dirige vers les toilettes en passant devant le bar. J’en ai marre d’avoir une si petite vessie. Réellement je veux dire. Pendant tout un temps les profs pensaient que j’allais aux latrines pour tricher tellement je demandais pour y aller régulièrement. Ma mère a dû me faire un mot pour bien expliquer que j’avais, depuis la naissance, une vessie plus petite que la normale. Un vrai plaisir quand on vous demande en plus de le lire à voix haute parce que votre chère et tendre maman est médecin et qu’elle a une écriture déplorable. Ahhhhh que de bons souvenirs.

J’entre dans les toilettes avec une odeur désagréable qui me monte au nez. Quelle toilette est encore pleine de gerbe ? Merde je sais plus si c’est la première ou la dernière ! Bon si j’étais Octavia et que je voulais vomir mes tripes sans qu’on vienne me déranger j’irai… Go dans la numéro une ! A mon grand soulagement elle était, plus ou moins, dans un état correct et je pu enfin me soulager (Dieu que cette expression est laide).

Je ressors des toilettes bien décidée à trouver Harper à qui j’ai promis une danse en échange d’un verre qui me ferait le plus grand bien après l’altercation que j’ai eu avec cette pouf d’Ontari Gheata. Je souffle un grand coup en repensant à tout ça et surtout à comment j’allais trouver une solution car je comptais bien faire quelque chose. Le problème était que mes options étaient assez limitées. Je ne pouvais et surtout voulais pas embrasser Raven et c’est pourtant ce que mon ennemie voulait. Je devais faire en sorte d’embrasser quelqu’un tout en la faisant chier le plus possible. Et en plus ça devait être une fille. Mon dieu je n’étais pas sortie de l’auberge… Je ne connaissais aucune personne du Kru, parce que oui il fallait que ça soit du Kru, qui accepterait que je l’approche assez que pour arriver à l’embrasser et en plus je devais faire ça pas trop loin de Ontari pour qu’elle puisse me voir. J’étais dans un merdier sans nom.

Pas de Harper à l’horizon, je décide de lui envoyer un message pour ne pas devoir commencer à faire le tour du bâtiment et surtout de peur de croiser la Reine des Glaces (oui oui Ontari). Dans l’attente d’une réponse je m’avance au bar où Bellamy Blake le frère d'Octavia fait le service.

**\- Hey Clarke comment va ?** Me dit il avec grand sourire.

**\- Sers moi une bière puis on en reparle veux-tu.**

**\- Oula c’est pas la joie à ce que je vois. Tiens, cadeau de ma part, mais ne le dis à personne ça va faire des jalouses** conclut-il avec un un clin d'œil.

**\- Motus et bouche cousue, tu peux compter sur moi.**

J’avais oublié comme il était sympa et protecteur. Parfois un peu trop c’est vrai, mais au fond ce n’est pas si désagréable que ça.

Bell’ n’a pas le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit qu’une horde de filles arrivent au bar pour une lourde commande.

Je regarde mon téléphone tout en partant mais je n’ai toujours pas de réponse de Harper. Mais où est elle non de Dieu ! Je pense soudain à la terrasse. Peut être qu’elle a croisé Raven et Octavia et qu’elle a commencé à papoter avec elles. C’est d’un pas décidé que je prends la direction de l’extérieur en essayant de ne pas renverser mon verre fraîchement obtenu.

**POV Octavia**

J’attends Raven après lui avoir envoyé mon message lui disant que je l’attendais.

Il fait doux en ce mois d’août. Simplement avec mon chemisier je n’ai pas froid.

J’aperçois au loin Ontari Gheata qui sort suivie de deux filles dont j’ai oublié le nom. En général j’essaye de ne pas m’approcher de ce groupe qui attire les problèmes tel le caca qui enjôle les mouches, mais leur haussement de ton éveille ma curiosité et je me faufile jusqu’à elles tel le ninja que je suis.

Arrivée à quelques mètres (combien exactement je ne sais pas. J’ai un mal fou à me positionner dans l’espace !) je peux enfin entendre cette discussion animée.

**\- Tu exagères Ontari ! C’est quoi cette histoire sérieux ? Tu as 5 ans pour lancer des défis aussi stupides ?!** Lance la grande.  **Tu pensais à quoi ? Je te signale qu’elles n’ont jamais rien fait ces pauvres filles.**  Continue-t-elle.

**\- Anya, qu’est ce qu’on s’en fout “qu’elles n’ont jamais rien fait ces pauvres filles.**   **”,**  dit Ontari en faisant des sortes de guillemets avec ses doigts et en prenant la voix de pouffiasse qu’il lui va si bien.  **Je crois bien que tu te ramollis ma pauvre, il me semble que je ne t’ai jamais poussé à faire des commentaires sur Blondie.**

**\- Premièrement c’était parce que cette greluche n'a jamais été capable de jouer correctement au volley et deuxièmement je l’ai toujours fait en trigedasleng et elle ne comprend pas.**

**\- En second.**

Ontari et la grande du nom d’Anya se retourne vers la troisième fille un regard interloqué sur le visage.

**\- On dit “en second” si tu n’as pas de troisième élément ou plus à mettre en avant.** Dit elle l’air de rien les yeux rivés sur son gsm depuis le début de la conversation.

**\- Merci Lex’ pour cette remarque des plus pertinentes ! Ce genre de commentaire tu peux te les garder.**  Reprend Anya durement.

La brune daigne enfin les regarder. Elle fait un clin d’oeil puis reprend la contemplation de son écran.

**\- Anya, insulter quelqu’un, même s’il ne le comprend pas, c’est tout de même insulter.**

**\- Le fait est que tu n’avais pas à faire ça. Puis tu crois vraiment qu’elles vont se ramener devant toi et se rouler une pelle ?**

**\- Franchement je me dis que c’est possible. Reyes avait l’air bien remontée tu sais.**

Reyes ?! Comment ça Reyes ?! Ma Reyes ?! Évidemment il n’y avait qu’elle qui s’appelait comme ça dans cette foutue école… Oh tiens en parlant du loup.

Les filles devant moi s’arrête en voyant Raven arriver d'un pas peu assuré du à sa prothèse. Elle clapotis (est ce que ce terme existe ?) moins depuis son passage à ce centre mais après de longues journées ou lorsqu’elle reste longtemps debout à trépigner je sais qu’elle commence à avoir des crampes.

Je vais dans sa direction pour aller la récupérer avant qu’elle ne se fasse emmerder par le groupe d’emmerdeuses (c’est le cas de le dire).

**\- Rav’ !** Je fais un signe de la main pour qu’elle me repère.

Je la vois hésiter entre moi et les trois filles qui continuent de la regarder. Enfin plutôt deux parce que la petite brune en a toujours rien à foutre de ce qui se passe autour d’elle. Elle se décide enfin à me rejoindre et la partie du Kru, elle, s’éloigne en parlant leur langage que je ne comprends pas.

**\- Il c’est passé quoi avec Ontari ?**

**\- Comment tu es au courant ?!** Demande ma latino préférée surprise.

**\- J’ai entendu le Kru en discuter. Elles ont cité ton nom.**

Je la vois lever les yeux au ciel, excédée elle répond.

**\- Cette salope d’Ontari s'est mise dans la tête que Clarke et moi allions nous embrasser pour son plus grand plaisir. Si elle veut voir des filles se galocher, elle regarde The L Word et on en parle plus !**

**\- Mais elle croit vraiment que vous allez le faire, c’est ça le pire ! Je l’ai entendu le dire à Anya.**

Elle m’observe d’un air curieux quelques secondes puis me demande.

**\- D’où tu connais Anya ?**

**\- Je la connais pas. Il y a encore 5 minutes je ne savais même pas qu’elle s’appelait comme ça. C’est en écoutant leurs conversations que j’ai compris ça. Par contre pas moyen de savoir comment s’appelle la petite brune à côté !**

**\- Lexa. Woods. Elle s’appelle Lexa.**

**\- Et bien c’est une marrante cette Lexa !** Dis je en souriant.

Le visage de ma meilleure amie se tort soudain signe qu’une crampe survient. Je la prends tout de suite par les épaules et on va s’asseoir sur une des sortes de canapé/transat/banc qui ont été installé pour la soirée.

**\- Je peux t’aider pour quelque chose ?**

Elle déteste parler de sa jambe. Elle ne me demandera jamais quoique ce soit par rapport à ça parce qu’elle a peur qu’on pense qu’elle utilise son handicap comme une sorte de bénéfice alors que ça lui pourrit la vie.

**\- Non merci O’ c’est gentil. Comment tu te sens toi ? Tu pues de la gueule ?**

Elle me sourit. Elle a changé de sujet. Comme d’habitude.

**\- Ben test !**

Je lui souffle devant le nez et attend sa réaction. Elle prend un air inspiré, fait des gestes ridicules avec ses mains et respire une dernière grande bouffée avant de dire

**\- J’ai connu pire !**  Et nous rigolons à gorges déployées.

On a ensuite un long silence. Ça nous arrive. C’est vrai que c’est difficile à imaginer avec la pipelette qui est à côté de moi mais parfois, juste comme ça, on se tait et on profite. Je regarde les gens qui marchent et parlent tout autour de nous. Puis je me retourne vers Raven. Elle a l’air perdu dans ses pensées, le regard dans le vide.

Mon gsm vibre. C’est Clarke qui me dit être dehors mais ne nous trouve pas et se demande si nous sommes déjà rentrées. Je me lève pour essayer de voir une tête blonde mais impossible avec le monde maintenant attroupé.

Lorsque je la vois enfin je commence à sautiller et à faire des grands gestes dans l’espoir d’attirer son attention mais elle ne regarde pas dans ma direction et pourtant elle regarde bien quelque chose.

Raven se met difficilement debout et se pose à mes côtés pour essayer de trouver Clarke qui n’a pas bougé mais qui a son regard dirigé totalement à notre opposé.

Ma latino pose sa main sur mon épaule gauche pour attirer mon attention et me dit

**\- Ne me dis pas qu’elle va faire ça !**

Je regarde successivement la blonde et la brune essayant tant bien que mal, l’alcool n’aidant pas, de comprendre ce qui se passe.

**\- Putain pourquoi je lui ai mis cette idée en tête ! Je devrai apprendre à me taire bordel de merde !**

Elle descend et sans plus attendre je la suis sans poser de question. Elle accélère le pas et je comprends qu’elle tente de rejoindre Clarke mais nous sommes lamentablement ralenties par la foule présente.

**\- Laissez passer, je suis accompagnée d’une personne à mobilité réduite ! Écartez vous !!!**

Je sais utiliser l’handicap de sa meilleure amie n’est pas très très honnête mais à un moment donné il faut savoir prendre le taureau par les cornes bordel !

Je prends la main de Rav’ et pousse les gens devant nous. Je sais que l’on se rapproche, mais je ne suis plus sûre de la direction qu’on prend. Rohhhh j’aurais du regarder avec ma boussole où je devais aller ! Ça m’apprendra. Je me stoppe net et je me tourne dans tous les sens espérant voir Clarke.

**\- Par là viens.** Me tire Raven.

On débouche sur un espace où il y a moins de personnes. Je m’apprête à monter sur un nouveau banc et à sortir la boussole que j’ai toujours dans ma poche (scout un jour, scout toujours) mais mon éclopée me tire le bras.

**\- Ça sert à rien de sortir toute ton artillerie, elle est là.** Dit elle en pointant un petit groupe à quelques mètres.

**\- Nul ! Pour une fois que j’allais utiliser ma boussole autre part qu’en forêt.**

**\- Tu es totalement dingue O’.**

Elle s’en va la mine bien trop sérieuse pour la Raven que je connais. Quelque chose se trame mais je ne comprends pas quoi. En soi je comprends rarement ce qu’il se passe mais là, je sens que ça va prendre un tournant inattendu.

On arrive enfin à la hauteur de Clarke qui est un peu en retrait du groupe d’Ontari, Roan, Anya, Indra, Lexa et Gustus. Ils ne l’ont pas remarqué et parlent trigedagesgageslang… Bon ok c’est pas le nom exact mais vous avez vu ce truc ! Sérieux ils pouvaient pas faire un effort ?

On se pose à côté de Griffin qui se triture les doigts en fixant le Kru. Je l’entends marmonner dans sa barbe (cette expression est complètement conne ! 80% du temps les gens n’ont pas de barbe.) mais impossible de comprendre. Je vois Raven s'apprêter à dire quelque chose mais n’a pas le temps puisque Clarkie démarre d’un coup et part à la rencontre du groupe.

**\- Mais qu’est ce qu’il se passe ?**

**\- Je n’en suis pas certaine O’, mais je crois que Clarke va faire une grosse boulette…**

**\- Mais pourquoi on ne l'arrête pas alors ?!**

**\- Parce qu’il est temps qu’elle prenne les choses en main.**

Je regarde ma meilleure amie dire ça d’un ton plein de conviction. C’est clair et précis pour tout le monde… sauf pour moi. N’y tenant plus je m’avance pour rejoindre Clarke qui arrive à la hauteur de Ontari mais qui la passe pour s’avancer vers Indra et Anya qui discutent et Lexa qui doit commencer à avoir un torticolis à force de fixer son téléphone.

Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu’il se passe. Je croyais qu’elle allait discuter avec Ontari et lui faire comprendre que cette fille, en plus d’être folle, est totalement idiote mais apparemment ce n’est pas son objectif. Par contre, elle a réussi à attirer le regard de cette dernière qui porte désormais son attention sur elle.

Mais qu’est ce qu'elle fait à continuer à s’avancer comme ça ?

Puis tout d’un coup, le temps semble se ralentir. Il me faut un dixième de seconde pour que mon cerveau comprenne ce qui est train de se passer. Devant moi, Clarke a rejoint ce petit groupe qui s'était écarté. Je cligne des yeux une première fois. Clarke interrompt la discussion. Je cligne les yeux une deuxième fois. Indra, Anya et même Lexa fixent ma meilleure amie. Je cligne des yeux une troisième fois. Mais il y a combien de temps dans un foutu clignement de paupières ?! C’est pas possible nom de Dieu !

Sans que je ne comprenne rien, je vois Clarke en train d’embrasser à pleine bouche une Lexa Woods qui a les yeux écarquillés de surprise et dont le gsm est désormais à terre.


	4. Chapitre 3

3.

**POV Lexa**

Bordel de merde ! Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ce genre de truc ! 

Respire Lex’, respire…

Non mais non !

Allez allez respire.

Voilà.

Inspire, expire, inspire, expire…

Se concentrer,

Respirer,

Ne plus penser,

Recommencer.

Ok.

J’ouvre enfin les yeux et je tombe sur une blonde qui me fixe avec de beaux grands yeux bleus ébahis.

Clarke Griffin.

Je la connaissais surtout de nom à cause de Ontari qui avait décidé de la faire chier dès qu’elle le pouvait. Puis aussi pour avoir vu quelques unes de ses oeuvres qui avaient été exposées lors des portes ouvertes l’année passée. Elle avait un beau coup de crayon, c’est sûr, mais elle allait devoir acquérir plus de rigueur pour faire du dessin à un niveau plus professionnel.

Clarke Griffin.

Elle n’avait pas bougé d’un poil. Ses yeux, oui je sais encore eux, me fixaient.

**\- Je te le dis tout de suite, si tu as pété l’écran de mon gsm, tu me payes la réparation !**

Je me baisse et récupère ce que Anya aime appeler mon Second Coeur. Je le retourne dans tous les sens, allume l’écran. Ça va, c’est bon, rien de cassé. J’hésite à remettre directement mes écouteurs mais je me résigne, par politesse.

**\- Tu as de la chance aujourd'hui Princesse.**

Je fais 180° et je pars dans le sens contraire. Je n’ai pas l’occasion de faire plus de trois pas que quelqu'un me pose une main sur l’épaule.

Anya, ma cousine. 

**\- Tu ne réagis pas Lexa ?** Elle s’approche de moi en espérant que personne ne nous entend.

**\- Ma chère cousine, ce ne sont en rien mes affaires.**

**\- Tu rigoles j’espère ?! Cette petite blonde vient de t’embrasser ! Je ne vois pas en quoi ça ne te regarde pas.**

**\- Nous savons toutes les deux que c’était pour faire chier Ontari. Et au vu de la tête de notre cousine, elle a réussi son coup.** Dis je avec un sourire en coin.

Je me retourne pour voir que les deux amies de Clarke l’ont rejointes et que Ontari à un air des plus idiots collé au visage. Je sens Anya a mes côtés qui semble mal à l’aise. En même temps, je viens de me faire embrasser.

Je lance un regard vers Clarke qui n’a plus cette expression bizarre qu’elle avait quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle semble enfin comprendre ce qu’il vient de se passer, ce qu’elle a fait. 

**\- Bon je suis obligée de faire un commentaire là !** C’est la fille qui a une prothèse à la jambe et que Anya n’arrête pas de fixer depuis des semaines qui a eu le courage de parler la première après l’énorme blanc qui a suivi cette... embrassade ? **Ma chère et tendre Ontari Gheata, ou plutôt mademoiselle Ontari Gheata** , elle fait une révérence exagérée, **je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que Clarke Griffin, la jolie blonde à mes côtés, vient de littéralement vous clouer le bec ! Clarkie,** elle se tourne vers elle et pose ses mains sur les épaules de son amie, **je suis fière de toi. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point ! Et pour fêter ça, je vous propose une bière les filles.** Elle prend la petite brune qui était restée silencieuse et Clarke qui n’avait toujours rien dit et elles partirent traînées par ce petit bout de femme que je trouve plutôt marrant.

J’eu le temps de compter jusqu'à cinq avant d’entendre cette voix stridente que je trouvais, à la longue, insupportable.

**\- Quelqu’un peut m’expliquer ce qu’il vient de se passer ?!**

Ah tiens Ontari vient de se réveiller ! 

**_\- Je crois bien que Leksa a une touche_** _._ Lance Indra en tapant dans la main de Lincoln arrivé quelques secondes plus tôt accompagné du reste du Kru. 

**\- Et pas une mauvaise en plus ! _Leks’, Griffin est super jolie !_**

**\- Heu les gars, c’est pas que je ne crois pas au charme ravageur de ma cousine** , commence Anya, **mais c’était pour un pari lancé par Ontari qu’elle est venue donner des petits baisers à notre dragueuse.**

Je la fixe. Mais à quoi elle joue ? Qu’est ce qui lui prendre d’être si désinvolte tout d’un coup ? 

**\- Linc’ je sais que tu as tendance à shipper tout le monde mais si tu pouvais éviter avec moi ça serai sympa, merci !**

**\- Déjà je ne ship pas tout le monde ! Ensuite, je remarque juste que _il y a pire que Clarke Griffin et que ça te ferait du bien de prendre un peu de bon temps_. ** Il accentue ça dans clin d’oeil.

Je m’apprête à répliquer mais Ontari recommence à hurler. 

**- _Non mais pourquoi vous réagissez comme ça ?! Elle vient d’embrasser Lexa je vous signale !_**

**_-_ Et ? **Interroge Indra 

**_\- Et… et… Ben ça ne se fait pas !_ **

**_\- Ontari, si tu voulais te faire embrasser par une fille, tu pouvais me demander tu sais !_** Ils me regardent tous d’un air mi-choqué, mi-dégoûté. ** _Noooon !!! Je ne parle pas de moi ! Je veux dire que je connais quelques filles qui sont prêtes à faire découvrir tout ça à d’autres qui n’y connaissent rien c’est tout… Mon dieu les gars vous me prenez pour qui ?! Elle est de la famille !_** Ok ce que j’ai dit était à double sens, je sais. Mais quand même, je ne vais pas embrasser une personne de ma famille ! Soyons sérieux s’il vous plaît. 

**\- Woods, ton humour a toujours été merdique.** Je prends un air faussement offensé. **C’est ça moque toi de moi ! En attendant je me demande comment Blondie a eu le culot de faire ça. Elle ose à peine me regarder dans les yeux et là tout d’un coup elle vient embrasser Lexa ? C’est impossible ! _Puis comment elle sait que tu aimes la gente féminine ?_**

Je remarque l’effort d’Anya avec son changement de langue lorsque nous arrivons sur ce sujet. Je sais que le trigedasleng n’est pas ce qu’elle préfère. Intérieurement je l’en remercie.

**- _Je ne crois pas qu’elle le sache. Je suis pratiquement sûre que à part vous, personne ne le sait. Je ne suis sortie qu'avec des personnes hors de Polis High School pour ne pas qu’on vienne me faire chier avec ça et surtout, pour que ma vie privée reste privée._**

Ce n’est pas possible qu’elle le sache. J’ai pris bien trop de précautions depuis que j’ai commencé à sortir avec des filles pour que ce genre “d’incident” n’ait pas lieu d’être. Elle ne peut pas le savoir ! 

Je vois venir la remarque. “Ben Lexa, pourquoi personne ne sait que tu es lesbienne ? C’est pas une honte hein !”. Et la majorité du temps c’est quelqu’un qui n’est pas gay qui vous dit ça.

Mais franchement, est ce que j’ai l’air d’avoir honte de quoique ce soit ?! Non. Je suis fière de faire partie de ce groupe de gens. Je suis fière de faire partie de la communauté LGBTQ+ ! Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais annoncer au gens que, oui, c’est vrai, je n’aime pas les garçons. Une fille est beaucoup plus intéressante et attrayante pour moi. Parce que lorsqu’on est hétéro, je peux assurer qu’on ne fait pas d’annonce officielle ! C’est pour ça que j’ai décidé que seulement ma famille et mes  vrais amis seraient au courant. Et seulement eux.

J’ai connu des gens qui avaient décidé de faire le coming-out ouvertement et sincèrement je les félicite. Mais personnellement, je ne me vois pas devoir supporter le regard changeant des gens. Parce que même si les temps évoluent et que les orientations sexuelles sont désormais de plus en plus acceptées, il reste trop d’oppressionà mon sens. Le jeu n’en vaut pas la chandelle.

Et puis sincèrement, je préfère qu’on me connaisse comme “Lexa, la nouvelle capitaine de l’équipe de volley-ball, qui va faire gagner son équipe” plutôt que “Lexa, la nouvelle capitaine de l’équipe de volley-ball, qui va mater les filles de son équipe dans les vestiaires”. 

Bref, Clarke Griffin ne peut pas être au courant. Parce que si elle le sait, ça veut dire que le reste de l’école peut le savoir en un rien de temps et je ne peux pas me le permettre. Une fois qu’une rumeur est lancée, impossible de l’arrêter. J’espère déjà que les gens n’ont pas remarqué la scène du baiser. Quoique je pourrai toujours expliquer ça par le défi d’Ontari et ça détournera l’attention que les gens me portent sur cette histoire. 

**\- Ne t’inquiète pas Lexa, si j’entends quoique soit comme rumeur circuler par rapport à toi, j’interviendrai et je peux t’assurer que la personne n’osera plus te regarder dans les yeux,** me dit Anya d’un ton dure qui se veut protecteur. Je retrouve enfin ma cousine toujours prête à effrayer le monde entier pour protéger sa famille.

**\- C’est gentil mais je ne crois pas qu’on en arrivera là et si il faut, j’irai parler à Blondie.**

**\- Tu es prête à enlever tes écouteurs pour ça ?**

Je fusille du regard Lincoln qui rigole. 

**\- Je ne les mets que lorsqu’il y a du monde ! Et puis je te signale qu’il y a plus associable que moi !**

Je me retourne vers Anya avec un large sourire. 

**\- Est ce qu’on doit vraiment rappeler qui est partie aider des personnes à mobilités réduites pendant 2 mois de vacances à la place de profiter de la plage avec sa famille et ses amis ?** Je m’apprête à répondre mais elle me fusille du regard et je me tais immédiatement.

Ça n’empêche pas Indra d’ajouter. 

**\- Oui mais on sait aussi tous que c’est parce que tu fais tellement chier tes parents qu’ils t’ont envoyé là bas pour ne pas t’avoir dans leurs pattes. Puis grâce à ça tu as pu te faire de l’argent de poche…**

**\- Tout ça pour dire que je vois du monde Moi !**

**\- Et sur ces belles paroles, je vais m’en aller ! Linc’ tu viens ? J’ai à te parler.**

L’intéressé m’observe et hoche la tête avant de me suivre vers l’intérieur du bâtiment.

En m’éloignant j’entends Anya et Ontari partir dans une grande discussion philosophique dont elles deux ont le secret jusqu'à ne plus qu’entendre la musique à l’intérieur. Elle est vraiment nulle ! Je devrai peut être aller donner ma playlist au DJ parce que là je crois que je commence à saigner des tympans.

 

**POV Clarke**

Je suis tirée par Raven vers l’intérieur du bâtiment en direction… en fait je ne sais pas trop où je vais. Je suis tout juste en train de me rendre compte que j’ai embrassé quelqu’un et pas n’importe qui. Non bordel. Ma bouche a touché les lèvres plus que attirantes de Lexa Woods. Alors que cette fille était dans la même année que moi et dans le même établissement depuis plusieurs années, nous n’avions jamais eu AUCUN cours en commun et pourtant son nom m’était si familier. 

Je me souvenais comme si c’était hier de l’année précédente lors des expositions et présentations de projets pour attirer les nouveaux élèves à rejoindre Polis High School, j’avais fait exposer plusieurs de mes peintures avec mon groupe d’art. Et alors que j’attendais avec impatience l’arrivée de ma mère et de Marcus mon beau-père, je l’avais vu. Lexa Woods. Cette dernière était en train de regarder, d’analyser une de mes toiles et elle n’avait pas l’air de vouloir sans décoller. J’avais hésité à m’avancer vers cette ravissante brune pour lui expliquer mon oeuvre, demander son avis ou même simplement discuter, mais au moment où mes pieds avaient commencé à aller vers elle, son visage s'était retournée dans ma direction et j’avais vu, pour la première fois, ses yeux. Mon dieu qu’ils étaient beaux ! Je m’étais alors arrêtée, je l’avais fixé et elle fit une chose dont je ne m’étais pas attendu. Elle m’avait souri. Ca avait été très discret, mais lorsque je l’avais vu faire ça, ce petit geste, mon coeur avait commencé à s'accélérer et j’eus une sensation que je n’avais plus ressenti depuis tellement longtemps. J’avais envie d’apprendre à connaître quelqu’un. Je voulais savoir qui était derrière la belle et mystérieuse Lexa Woods, joueuse vedette de l’équipe de volley-ball. Et avant même que je ne comprenne tout ça et que mon cerveau se re-connecte au reste de mon corps, elle avait disparu.

Ca faisait longtemps que je n’avais plus pensé à ce souvenir dans son entièreté ou en tout cas assez longtemps pour que je ne m’en souvienne qu’en embrassant Lexa Woods. 

Je me rends compte que je ne sais pas dissocier son nom de son prénom, comme si il existait une autre Lexa. Non évidemment il n’y en a qu’une. Ce prénom est, à ce que j’ai compris, d’une originespécifique, dont je ne connais absolument rien, d’où provient l’entièreté du Kru. C’est pour ça qu’ils ont tous des prénoms “peu commun” dirons nous.

Lexa Woods.

Rien qu’en pensant à son prénom je sens que je souris. J’avais tellement rêvé d’elle que ça me paraissait insensé ce qu’il venait de se passer. 

**\- Houhou ! Blondie tu rêves ou quoi ?**

Oui.

Les claquements de doigts de O’ devant ma figure eurent le grand pouvoir de devoir me reconnecter à la réalité. Ou alors peut-être que c’est la chanson que la sono est en train de diffuser ? _Heart of Glass_ de Blondie faisait remuer les culs de tout le monde et je sentis que le mien n’y résisterai pas. Et ni une, ni deux, je pris les mains de mes deux meilleures amies et je fis une chose dont moi même je ne m’attendais pas, je me mis à danser. 

**\- Tout va bien Clarke ?** s'inquiéta Octavia.

**\- Je suis à une soirée avec les deux filles que j’aime le plus sur terre, j’ai de l’alcool dans le sang et je danse sur une musique des années 70’ ! Comment veux tu que ça n’aille pas ?!** dis je tout en me déhanchant de gauche à droite au rythme de ce son.Puis dans un élan que je ne me connaissais pas je me mis à crier aussi fort que possible **JE VOUS EMMERDE TOUS !** et s’en suivit des cris et des applaudissements venant de partout. 

Puis d’un coup, je sens tous mes sens se relâcher. Ma tête commence à tourner et je prends le bras de O’ qui danse à côté de moi pour ne pas tomber. 

**\- Je vois que tu as toujours autant d'endurance, bravo Clarkie !**

**\- Elle est toute pâle Raven. Ca va Clarke ? Tu veux que j’aille te chercher un verre d’eau ?**

Je déglutis difficilement, ma bouche est toute pâteuse c’est dégueulasse. 

**\- Je crois que la bière m’est montée à la tête les filles** , dis-je avec un petit sourire, **je vais faire un rapide tour par le pipiroom puis je vous rejoins ok ?**

**\- Tu es sûre que tout va bien Blondie ?**

**\- Je gère Reyes ne t’inquiète pas pour moi** , dis je en lui faisant une légère bise sur la joue avant de partir vers les WC.

 

**POV Lexa**

En entrant dans le bâtiment central suivie par Lincoln, j’avais hésité à aller directement au bar pour me prendre quelque chose à boire et relâcher toute la tension qui s'était accumulée. Parce que même si j’avais dit aux autres que je ne pensais pas que Clarke Griffin poserait des problèmes, au fond de moi je n’étais pas si confiante. 

Je me décide à aller vers la porte de sortie (ou d’entrée selon le point de vue) qui donne sur l’extérieur de l’école et le trottoir où des jeunes sont tassés en petits groupes pour tirer sur des cigarettes et faire tourner plus facilement. Je me mets un peu à l’écart lorsque je suis certaine que Lincoln me suit toujours, et pendant qu’il commence à me fixer je chope la boîte en métal dans la poche intérieur de ma veste en cuire et je prends un joint que j’avais roulé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Je tâte ensuite mes poches à la recherche de ma boîte à allumettes mais sans succès. 

**\- Tu as pas du feu je suppose**.

**\- Tu ne poses même pas la question parce que tu connais déjà la réponse.**

Je jette un regard vers tous ces troupeaux dans l’intention d’aller leurs demander de quoi allumer le poison que j’ai entre les mains, mais je ne bouge pas. 

**\- Après tout Anya avait peut-être raison** , me dit mon cousin, **tu es la moins sociable de la famille. Tu préfères ne pas fumer plutôt que d’aller parler à l’un d’entre eux. T'es pas croyable !**

**\- Il paraît que personne n’est parfait.**

Lincoln lève les yeux au ciel en entendant cette phrase si particulière que j’arrive à placer au moins cinq fois par jour. Je ne sais pas vous, mais je trouve que l’utilisation du verbe “paraître” permet de montrer que ce ne sont que des “on dit” et que c’est fort probable qu’il existe quelqu’un de parfait, aussi non pourquoi aurions nous inventé ce mot ?

**\- Bon, pourquoi tu m’as fait sortir de cette fête qui commençait à être si intéressante ?**

**\- Octavia Blake.** Je vois sa mâchoire se serrer à son nom. Mes observations étaient donc exact. **Quand comptais-tu me le dire ?**

**\- A quoi ça aurait servi ? Tu m’aurais de toute façon dit que ce n’était pas une bonne idée et que le mieux pour moi et pour notre famille était de me tenir éloigné d’elle.**

**\- Tu l’apprécies…**

**\- Oui Lex’ je l’apprécie. Je l’apprécie même beaucoup. Mais je sais que je ne peux rien lui apporter sur le long terme.**

**\- Tu t’imagines déjà avec elle n’est ce pas ?** Il baisse son visage et je n’arrive plus à voir ses yeux si expressifs. **Regarde moi Linc’, s’il te plaît.** Dis-je d’une voix plus douce.

**\- J’ai envie d’être avec elle Lexa, mais à quoi ça sert d’essayer de me lancer dans une possible relation alors que dans moins d’un an je vais devoir me marier avec je ne sais qu’elle fille d’un clan extérieur.**

Tout ça était de ma faute. Je le savais, et je ne pouvais rien faire. 

**\- Tu te souviens ce que disait _nomon/mère_ lorsque nous étions petits et qu’elle nous entendait parler de qui de nous deux allait reprendre le clan lorsqu’elle serait morte ?**

**- _Ai laik kru, ai laik seingeda, ai laik ai._**

**\- Je suis le clan, je suis la famille, je suis moi.** Il se décide enfin à me regarder. **_Nomon_ n’est plus là aujourd’hui, mais tu ne dois pas pour autant oublier ses paroles. Tu ne dois pas oublier que TU es aussi important que le reste. Je sais que ça te pèse et que tu ne veux pas devenir _Heda_ , si…**

**- _Hod op_ _sis/Ça suffit ma soeur_ ! On en a déjà parlé. Je ne te laisserai en aucun cas épouser un homme et tu le sais ! Je préfère vivre avec une femme que je n’aimerai peut-être jamais plutôt que de laisser ça arriver. Nous avons pris cette décision ensemble et on la respectera. Ok ?**

Ça me fait mal de le voir comme ça. Obligé de suivre une destinée qu’il n’a jamais réellement voulu.

Lincoln et moi ne sommes pas de “simple” frère et soeur. Nous sommes jumeaux, ce qui est très rare pour les clans en plus en étant enfants de _Heda_ , de la Commandante. Ça voulait dire qu’il y allait avoir un choix à la succession. Petits, on se disputait et se testait sans arrêt. Lequel allait arriver en premier à table ? Lequel décocherait sa flèche le plus rapidement tout en réussissant à ce qu’elle atteigne le centre de la cible ? Lequel allait gagner les épreuves d'initiations ? Toujours en compétition pour voir qui prenait le dessus. Et alors que nous étions la moitié de l’autre et que notre ressemblance physique était flagrante, nos envies et notre rapport aux gens ont commencé à se différencier au fil des années. Je prenais des décisions de plus en plus grandes en importantes et je m’investissais dans le clan tant dis que Lincoln apprenait à voir au delà de la famille et de nos traditions. Je me voyais devenir comme ma maman et continuer ce que j’avais appris par mes parents et les anciens tant dis que Lincoln avait compris qu’il pouvait et serait heureux sans succéder au rôle de _Heda_. 

Lorsque notre mère est décédée et qu’elle a rejoint le Monde des Esprits, nous n’avions que 13 ans et pendant les nombreuses nuits blanches où nous sommes restés ensembles à la suite de ce coup de poignard, nous avons décidé d’un commun accord que je reprendrais le rôle de notre _nomon_ , de _Heda_ à notre majorité. Mais tout ne s’était pas passé comme nous l’avions prévu. 

**\- Tu devrais essayer.** Je vois son incompréhension. **Avec la fille Blake, tu devrais essayer.**

**\- A quoi ça sert ?**

**\- Je te connais, tu vas le regretter si tu n’essayes pas.**

**\- Tu es sûre ?**

**- _Ai laik kru, ai laik seingeda, ai laik ai._ Il est temps de penser à toi mon frère.**

Je l’embrasse sur la joue avant de rentrer dans le bâtiment pour enfin prendre un verre.

**POV Raven**

**\- Bon O’, pas que je t’aime pas, mais me dodeliner à tes côtés ça me donne chaud et surtout soif ! Je vais me chercher un truc et je reviens. Je suppose que tu ne veux rien ?**

**\- Rien que lorsque tu me parles d’alcool j’ai la gerbe alors merci, mais non merci !**

**\- C’est bien ce que je pensais.**

Et je partis en direction du bar pour me désaltérer. 

**\- Une rosé s’il vous plaît !** Je pose 3 jetons dans la main du barman lorsqu’il me tend ma bière et je pose mon regard sur une banquette qui a été installé un peu plus moins pour aller me reposer et boire ma bouteille tranquille. 

Mais au moment où je m'apprête à passer devant un groupe de garçons très très très bruyant et où je ralentis pour ne pas me les ramasser en pleine gueule, je sens un truc froid qui coule dans mon dos. 

**\- Oh merde je suis vraiment désolée !**

Je me retourne bien décidée à engueuler l’imbécile qui a cru qu’on pouvait tacher le superbe t-shirt de Raven Reyes. Mais en fait… Non ! 

**\- Je suis tellement tellement désolée ! J’avais pas vu que t’étais arrêtée et je t’ai fait du rentre dedans comme une idiote…**

J'écarquille les yeux de surprises et un mince sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Est ce qu’elle se rend compte de ce qu’elle vient de dire ? Je suppose que ses neurones décident enfin de se connecter quand elle voit mon visage nullement rempli de colère. 

**\- Non mais je voulais pas dire ça dans ce sens là ! Je veux dire que je te suis rentrée dedans ! Après oui j’aurai pu te faire du rentre dedans, mais commencé une discussion avec une jolie fille comme toi en lui renversant son verre de limonade dans tout son dos c’est peut-être pas le mieux surtout que ça colle et puis tu risque d’avoir froid et puis imagine tu tombes malade et apr…**

**\- HEY ! Calme toi** , dis je en rigolant, **si tu continues à parler aussi vite tu vas t’étouffer ! Et même si je suis une experte pour le bouche à bouche, je crois que ça casserait vraiment l’ambiance.** Conclus je avec un discret clin d’oeil. Je la vois enfin se calmer et prendre quelques bouffées d’air. **Je m’appelle Raven Reyes.** J’accompagne mes paroles en tendant la main que mon inconnue saisi d’une poigne plus ferme que ce que je ne l’imaginais.

**\- Luna Møn.**

**\- Peu commun comme nom de famille, c’est quelle origine ?**

**\- Danois.**

**\- Et bien je suis enchantée de te rencontrer Luna Møn.** Nous étions toujours en train de nous tenir la main et je profite de ce contact pour la tirer à ma suite pour aller s’asseoir sur le banc que j’avais repéré un peu plus tôt. **Je ne t’ai jamais croisé à Polis High School, tu es nouvelle ?**

**\- Tout à fait oui.** J'appuie mon regard pour lui faire comprendre que j’attends un peu plus d’info. **Pour faire simple, on va dire que je viens pour un rapprochement familial.**

**\- Ah ben peut être que je connais ta famille du coup ! Pas que je connaisse tout le monde, mais disons que je connais presque tout le monde.**

Elle rigole à ma blague de merde, un bon point pour moi ! 

**\- Ma mère est la soeur de Nia Vinter.**

**\- Je connais pas de Vinter désolée…**

**\- Tu as plus de chance de connaître sa fille à mon avis. Elle s’appelle Ontari, Ontari Gheata.** Je perds immédiatement mon sourire. **Tu la connais ?** Me demande-t-elle pleine d’entrain.

**\- Heu... oui, oui je la connais. Elle aussi dans cette école.**

**\- Oui c’est ça ! Ça fait des années que je ne l’ai plus vu, je ne sais même pas si elle sait que je suis déjà arrivée.**

Mais comment deux filles aux apparences si différentes peuvent être issue de la famille ?! Attends… Mais Ontari est de la même famille que les Woods ?! Je suis maudite c’est pas possible !!! Je pense que Luna a remarqué mon changement d’attitude lorsque sa tête se met à légèrement pencher. Il ne manquerait plus que quelqu’un du Kru arrive et ça serait la cerise sur le gâteau. Je prends une gorgée de ma bière et comme si le destin n’était pas assez contre moi, je manque de m’étouffer en voyant à même pas dix mètres de ma position Lexa et Anya en train de discuter un verre à la main. Je lève les yeux et soupire 

**\- Bordel de Dieu de merde…**

**\- Il y a un problème ?** Me demande Luna.

**\- Ça te dirait qu’on aille s’asseoir ailleurs ? Je trouve qu’il fait assez étouffant ici.**

**\- Oui pas de soucis ! Viens on va aller dehors.** Dit elle tout en prenant ma main (encore) pour m’emmener autre part que cet endroit où je sens qu’une boulette va se produire.

En partant je n’arrive pas à m’empêcher de fixer Anya quelques secondes dans son pantalon noir et sa veste en cuir qu’elle porte sans arrêt. 

ARRÊTE ! Tu es à côté d’une fille mignonne comme tout qui en plus à l’air sympa, tu peux pas commencer à zieuter une autre, surtout quand l’autre en question risque probablement d’être la cousine au jenesaisquantieme degré et qu’elle veut surement ta mort. Concentre toi Reyes. Tu peux le faire ! 

Et au moment où je m’apprête à sortir de cet endroit de malheur et que je jette un dernier regard vers la salle, je le sens. Je sens son regard sur moi alors qu’elle n’est même plus dans mon champ de vision. Je sais qu’elle m’a vu. Et je sais surtout qu’elle m’a vu alors que je n’étais pas seule. Soyons clair, je n’avais rien à me reprocher ! Mais au fond de moi je me demandais “et si”. Je me mis une claque mentale et accéléra le pas pour sortir de ce puit à tension. Dans quoi m’étais-je embarquée ?

 

**POV Lexa**

Mon verre en main je sens que ça ne me suffit pas. J’ai besoin de calme, j’ai besoin de réfléchir et j’ai surtout besoin de fumer. Je me tapote les poches dans l’espoir qu’un briquet y soient apparues comme par magie, mais aucun petit elfe n’a daigné bouger son cul. Connard ! Je crois que je vais aller mettre un peu d'eau sur mon visage ça me permettra d’avoir les idées un peu clair et de me rafraîchir, parce que mine de rien il fait assez étouffant.

Je ne pense même pas à me diriger vers les toilettes pleine de monde et de pisse et je monte direct au deuxième étage en récupérant les clés des vestiaires que j’ai depuis que je suis devenue capitaine de l’équipe de volley. Je n’ai encore jamais été seule dans ces locaux et je me demande comment c’est… Je sais que fondamentalement, c’est inutile comme réflexion mais je n’ai jamais prétendu penser seulement à des trucs malins. En arrivant au bon palier, je prends à droite pour passer devant les classes de sciences avec les labos qui ont été refait pendant les vacances pour que, je cite, “Polis High School puisse monter en réputation avec son nouveau programme de sciences qui permettra aux élèves d’avoir une place assurée dans n’importe quelle université”, selon les dires de notre proviseur, Mr Jaha.

Je continue dans le couloir et je tourne à gauche vers les locaux d’arts. Dessin, peinture, gravure, danse et j’en passe. Mine de rien, notre école a beaucoup d’activités complémentaires et pas seulement le sport comme le veut les clichés. Je m’apprête à reprendre à droite pour arriver aux vestiaires lorsque j’entends du bruit dans une des pièces que je viens de passer. Je fais 180° et je m’aperçois qu’il y a un peu de lumières sous la porte de la classe de… Je lève le regard pour lire l’inscription indicative. La salle de musique. 

Je colle mon oreille pour entendre ce qu’il se trame et c’est là que j’entends une voix. Douce, mélodieuse, vraie. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer tant bien que mal de voir qui pouvait aussi bien chanter. Je ne vois qu’une masse de cheveux blonds, c’est peu pour définir la personne… Il faut qu’elle se retourne ! Et comme si un esprit avait entendu mes paroles, cette chanteuse s’était retournée. Je n’en croyais pas mes yeux ! Clarke Griffin sérieux ? Je n’avais jamais autant croisé cette fille en si peu de temps. C’était peut être l’occasion de lui parler non ? J’entre tout doucement en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Et elle continue, elle ne me remarque pas, enfin je crois. Cette chanson, je la connais ! Et là je fais l’impensable, je m’assieds devant le piano et je commence à jouer. Clarke s’arrête de chanter prise de surprise et me fixe. Mes doigts cessent de caresser les touches et je me tourne pour me mettre face à elle. 

**\- Je ne savais pas que tu jouais du piano.**

**\- Comment aurais tu pu le savoir ? On ne se connait pas.**

**\- C’est vrai, tu as raison.** Elle détourne son regard, signe du malaise que j’ai installé. **Je suis Clarke Griffin.**

**\- Je sais.** Oui c’est sûr que mes réponses ne vont pas aider des masses… **Lexa Woods.**

**\- Je sais** , me dit elle en souriant. **Je crois que c'est l’occasion pour moi de m’excuser ?**

**\- Pour m’avoir embrassé ?**

**\- Pour quoi d’autre ?**

**\- Pour avoir arrêté de chanter alors que je venais seulement de commencer à jouer peut être…**

Elle avait l’air surprise par mes paroles et pour être franche, je l’étais aussi. Et ce que je fis après m’étonna encore plus, je me remis à jouer. Et après les quelques notes qui jaillirent de ce majestueux instrument elle fit quelque chose d’encore plus étonnant, elle recommença à chanter. 

Le morceau n’était pas particulièrement difficile, mis à part le rythme qui était soutenu. C’est pour ça que le chanteur jouait du piano en même temps que de chanter, pour l’adapter au rythme qui lui convient. Mais alors que j’étais la seule assise, on pouvait dire qu’elle s’en sortait particulièrement bien.

Je commence le solo de piano et je la sens, doucement, se rapprocher de moi. Elle m’écoute et j’arrive à sentir que ça lui plaît. Elle reprend la chanson pour quelques couplets et je recommence à jouer seule. Et c’est tout naturellement que je la sens s’asseoir à mes côtés et continuer cet appel. 

Et puis inévitablement, la chanson se termine. Cette bulle qui s’était peu à peu créée éclate. Je me rends compte de ma proximité et elle aussi apparemment puisque nous nous éloignons d’un mouvement semblable et bref.

**\- Merci d’avoir chanté pour moi.**

**\- Merci d’avoir joué avec moi.**

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. J’étais rentrée dans l’optique de parler avec elle pour en apprendre plus, mais ça n’avait pas réellement marché… Alors je me lève, prête à partir parce que je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire de plus de toute façon. 

**\- Attends ! Ça te dirait qu’on aille prendre un café un de ces quatre ? Histoire qu’on apprenne à se connaître…**

**\- Pourquoi pas.**

Et dans la grande lâcheté que je me connais quand une jolie fille me propose un rendez vous, je me casse.


	5. Chapitre 4

4.

**POV Clarke**

Mon dieu mais qu’est ce qui fait autant de bruit ?! J’ouvre péniblement un oeil que je referme aussi vite tant la lumière m’aveugle. 

**\- Mais éteignez ce réveil de merde bordeeeeeel !!!!!!!!!**

Je tends péniblement le bras à la recherche de mon gsm et arrive à le chopper après quelques secondes de sonnerie supplémentaire. Chose faite, je remets vite mon bras sous la couverture pour retrouver la chaleur de mes draps tout doux et fluffy. J’aime tellement mon lit… Allez vite essayer de se rendormir ! 

Mais d’un coup ça fait tilte ! Attends… Mais qui est dans ma chambre ? J’ouvre prudemment un oeil et je tourne légèrement la tête sur le côté. Raven. Totalement avachie en soutien-gorge et sans couverture dans mon lit. Octavia ne doit pas être bien loin donc… J’ouvre difficilement mon second et dernier oeil en essayant tant bien que mal de m’habituer à la luminosité. J’ai un petit bourdonnement dans les oreilles et la bouche un pâteuse, signe que j’ai bu hier soir et pas qu’un verre ou deux à mon avis. J’essaye tant bien que mal de me redresser et me mettre sur les coudes. Mon dieu ma tête tourne ! Je crois qu’il est grand temps que je me mette au sport parce que peiner à se relever c’est la honte, même pour moi. 

Après cet effort presque inhumain, je jette un regard vers le sol et trouve O’ sur mon tapis avec sa couette encore sur le matelas d'appoint que j’avais préparé la veille pour elle. Vu comme le lit est fait au carré, je crois qu’elle n’y a pas du touché. Une clampine cette fille je vous jure ! 

Bon maintenant que je sais que tout le monde est là et en sécurité, il est graaaaand temps que je me replonge au pays des songes. Je me remets en position foetal, enroulée dans mes draps tout en fermant les yeux dans un long soupir.

… 

Rohhh mais pourquoi je ne me rendors pas ?! Je suis pourtant dans les meilleures conditions. 

\- Un lit tout chaud.

\- Lendemain de soirée.

\- Lumière présente mais pas trop vive.

\- Calme le plus total.

Pourquoi je n’ai pas encore sombré ? Je sais ce qu’il ne va pas… C’est la faute de mon cerveau ! Ce crétin est réveillé et il commence déjà à tourner. Ça ne va pas être possible de ne plus penser, je me connais.

J’attrape mon téléphone posé sur ma table de nuit et ramasse le fil de mon chargeur pour le brancher. J’allume ensuite mon Wifi et je vois quelques notifications qui apparaissent. Je commence toujours ma journée en regardant ce qu’il c’est passé pendant la nuit dans le Monde et ce matin ne fait pas défaut. Deux messages sur Twitter, un sur Viber, six notifs sur Snap et dix sur Facebook. Je dois en avoir autant grâce à la soirée d’hier. Les gens ont dû posté quelques photos à mon avis et j’ai hâte d’aller voir ça ! 

J’ouvre une application et appuie directement sur la petite cloche pour voir tout ce qu’il c’est passé et peut-être remplir quelques blancs que j’ai sur une partie de la soirée. Bon et bien rien de très intéressant visiblement… J’ouvre la dernière publication et c’est un lien sur toutes les photos prisent par les différents photographes présents pendant la soirée qui ont tout immortalisé. Je m’empresse d’appuyer et je commence à faire défiler les photos rapidement. Il y a tellement de gens que je ne connais pas c’est dingue… Oh tiens une photo des filles et moi ! Jasper était qd même bien entamé… Ah donc Harper était là hier soir, comment est ce que je ne l’ai pas vu bordel ?! Je continue à regarder, observer les images et leurs contenues pendant quelques minutes puis je tombe sur une photo du Kru. Ontari, Lincoln, Anya, Indra, Gustus, Roan et Lexa… Et là me vient comme un flash ! Moi et Lexa dans la salle de musique, assissent l’une à côté de l’autre. Mais impossible de savoir si c’est un souvenir de mon rêve de cette nuit ou si tout ÇA c’est vraiment passé. 

J’essaye de repenser à la scène dans son entièreté. Elle est entrée, on a parlé, on a joué puis… OUF c’est bon c’est un rêve ! Impossible que j’ai demandé à Lexa Woods, la GRANDE Lexa Woods, d’aller prendre un café avec moi “pour faire connaissance”, parce que tout le monde sait que ça signifie demander un rencard… Pas vrai ?

Je me lève pour aller aux toilettes et réfléchir à ces pseudo souvenirs qui sont totalement confus dans ma petite tête de blonde.

Après cette épreuve surhumaine, je reviens dans mes draps en enjambant Octavia toujours couchée à terre et je récupère mon gsm pour terminer mon tour matinal.

Bon ben résultat, rien de bien passionnant si ce n’est l’annonce d’une nouvelle saison pour une série que j'adore mais c’est tout.

Je m’apprête à sortir, à nouveau, de mon lit lorsqu’un sms arrive et fait vibrer mon gsm de tout son être. Qui ça peut bien être ? Je regarde mon réveil, 8h27, bien trop tôt pour que ça soit quelqu’un de la Bande et sûrement pas une des filles du Trio, pensais-je, en lançant un regard amusé vers mes deux amies toujours profondément endormies. Peut être ma mère ? Je crois qu’elle était de garde hier soir mais il est possible que ça ai duré jusque ce matin. 

Je me décide enfin à prendre mon téléphone et à faire mon code pour le déverrouiller (c’est secret ne regardez pas !). 

**\- OH PUTAIN !!!**

Mon cri eu l’effet de réveiller en sursaut Raven. 

**\- Quoi ? Qu’est ce qu’il se passe ?!**

Je prends une seconde pour répondre,

**\- Rien rien Reyes, rendors toi.**

**\- Hjeozozmfbememmmm** , dit elle en enfoncant sa tête à nouveau dans le coussin.

Je jette un coup d’oeil à Octavia qui n’a pas bougé d’un pouce. Le sommeil le plus lourd que j’ai jamais vu c’est dingue !  
Je prends une longue et forte respiration et je fixe à nouveau mon téléphone. Je n’en crois pas mes yeux. Ce n’est définitivement pas ma mère qui m’a envoyé un message, oh ça non !

 

“ _Salut Clarke, si tu es toujours partante pour un café, je serai au Grounders (le café en face du cinéma) vers 16h._

_Lexa Woods.”_

Je relis le message une, deux, trois fois pour être bien sûre de ce qu’il se passe. Mais ce n'est pas un rêve du coup ? Attendez deux secondes ! Est ce qu’on parle d’un café ou bien d’un “café” ? Et si en fait c’est une blague ? Elle se fout de ma gueule c’est sûr… Mais si ça se trouve non en fait… Je suis totalement paumée. Comme d’habitude quoi. Est ce que je réveille une des deux tarées qui dort ? Ou même les deux ? Mais les connaissant O’ la grande romantique va me dire de foncer et Rav’ la grande pessimiste (en amour en tout cas) va me dire de ne surtout pas y aller, surtout en sachant que c’est quelqu'un du Kru. 

JE SUIS DANS LA MOUISE ET JUSQU’AU COU EN PLUS !

 

**PDV Lexa**

Je courais. Je courais encore et encore. Je courais depuis que j’avais appuyé sur “Envoyer” et que je m’étais rendue compte de la bombe que j’avais probablement lancée. Avec mes baskets de sports attachées, mes cheveux remontées et la musique “Unity” de TheFatRat à fond dans mon casque, je continuais de courir avec un seul objectif: Ne plus penser. Ne plus penser à ma famille, à mon avenir, à mon clan. Ne plus penser à Clarke. Trop d’informations en même temps et mon pauvre petit cerveau ne savait pas comment filtrer ce surplus d’éléments. 

J'aperçois l’arbre tordu, mon signal de départ pour mon sprint final jusqu’au banc 300m plus loin. Je sors rapidement mon Ipod de ma poche pour sélectionner une chanson de ma playlist spécial jogging et m’apprête à augmenter encore un peu le volume avant de commencer le dernier effort de cette course matinale. Je peux commencer à allonger mes foulées. Je sens que ça tire, je sens que mon souffle est plus difficile. Je sens la musique faire vibrer mes tympans, je sens que je vais mieux. C’est tout con mais la musique et le sport combiné ça me fait un bien fou ! 

Je ralentis en arrivant à la hauteur du banc et essaye de reprendre ma respiration tout en reprenant mon baladeur pour choisir une musique un peu plus calme mais toujours entrainante pour m’étirer. J’en profite pour observer le parc. Il n’y a pas grand monde à l'exception de quelques promeneurs de chiens et quelques joggeurs comme moi qui ne font pas la grasse mat’ le dimanche matin. Un rap débute au milieu d’une de mes chansons préférées et je commence, immanquablement, à chanter les paroles en essayant de garder le rythme déjà assez rapide. J’arrête net quand une petite vieille passe à côté de moi en faisant les gros yeux. Elle n’a pas l’air d’apprécier mes goûts musicaux… Pourtant si elle me connaissait, elle saurait que j’ai la particularité d’aimer de tout. Pas tout le monde attention ! Mais en règle général il y a au moins cinq ou six chansons de chaques styles que je sais juger à sa juste valeur. Et mine de rien il y a énormément de genres différents !

Mes étirements finis, je m’assieds enfin sur mon banc “à moi” et profite du bruit constant qui arrive à mes oreilles. Je sens une vibration et je me redis subitement. Et si c'était Clarke ? Et si elle m’annonce qu’elle ne veut pas venir prendre un café avec moi… J’attrape, non sans crainte, mon portable et allume l’écran pour voir apparaître une notification de Anya qui me dit qu’elle aimerait que je vienne plus tôt que prévu au barbecue de ce midi organisé chez elle avec toute la famille. Je jette un coup d’oeil à ma montre avant de ranger mon gsm dans la poche de mon veston et de repartir à petites foulées vers ma maison pour prendre une longue et chaude douche.

Si quelqu’un pouvait se dépêcher de venir ouvrir ça serait super sympa ! Comment ça se fait qu’il fasse si froid aujourd’hui alors qu’hier j’avais été en t-shirt toute la journée et maintenant ma veste en cuir est juste suffisante ? Temps de merde je vous le dis… La porte se décide enfin à s’ouvrir. 

**\- C’est pas trop tôt !**

**\- Moi aussi je suis très heureuse de te voir Lex’** , lance ma cousine d’un ton qui ne se cache pas d’être sarcastique. **Je t’en prie, entre dans mon humble demeure.** Elle accompagne à ses paroles une petite révérence.

**\- Merci ma Reine ! Vous êtes trop bonne avec moi.** Elle croit vraiment que je vais la laisser s’amuser seule ? 

**\- Je suis bonne tout court.**

**\- Sérieux Anya tu pouvais pas jouer le jeux deux minutes ?**

**\- Roooooh ça va ! Avoue c’était drôle** , dit elle en entrant dans la maison.

**\- Oui mais tu casses toujours nos délirs, ça devient lourd.**

**\- Râleuse !**

**\- Toi même !**

**\- Mais est ce que n’est pas la voix de ma magnifique nièce que j’entends là ?**

Je me retourne avec un grand sourire en entendant mon oncle Nyko. D’apparence gigantesque, il est en réalité doux comme un agneau ! 

**\- Mon oncle !** Je viens le serrer dans mes bras et manque d’étouffer. 

**\- Papa, je sais que tu préfères Lexa à moi, je l’ai même toujours su. Mais si tu pouvais éviter de l’étouffer ça serai super sympa !**

**\- Que tu es rabat joie ma fille ! Je suis tellement heureux de voir ma nièce que j’aime tant.** Il s’approche de mon oreille et me chuchote, **Ne dis rien à tes autres cousines aussi non je vais avoir mes frères et soeurs sur le dos, mais tu es ma préférée.** Je rigole à ses paroles. 

Nyko est le frère de mon père Titus. Ce qui fait de Lincoln et moi les cousins de Anya au premier degré. Le reste de la famille est plus complex et on peut dire par exemple que Anya et Indra ne sont pas cousines parce qu’elles ne sont pas liées “directement” par rapport à Indra et moi. Mais nos parents nous ont toujours dit qu’on était tous cousins, à des degrés différents c’est vrai, mais que les degrés c’étaient utiles pour allumer le four, pas pour la famille. Oui oui je sais, on est très philosophe mine de rien. 

**\- Motus et bouche cousue, je ne dirais rien.**

**\- Alors comme ça on m’oublie ?!**

**\- Sérieux maman, tu peux pas attendre que je parle à Lexa avant de sortir de la cuisine ?**

**\- Arrête tes enfantillages chérie, veux tu ?** Ma tante Becca se tourne vers moi, **Mais _Leksa_ chérie tu as maigri ! Je vais dire un mot à ton père et lui donner quelques recettes de plats plus gras parce que ça ne va vraiment pas ! ** Et elle s’en va en récupérant le téléphone fixe sans même venir m’embrasser. 

**- _Noni/Papa_ tu devrais prendre la place de maman en cuisine parce que la connaissant elle est partie pour au moins 30 minutes de conversation avec Titus.**

**\- Tu as raison ma chérie ! Je vous laisse les filles et je vous attends dans 10 minutes pour mettre la table** , dit il en s’en allant.

**\- On va dans ta chambre ?**

**\- Miss Woods, ne seriez-vous pas en train de me proposer quelque chose de sexuel là ?!**

**\- Ferme la An’ !**

On monte un étage et j’entends Anya rire tout le long du chemin. C’est la seule fille que je connais qui trouve que son humour est, je cite: “...hilarant ! Je me demande pourquoi je ne deviens pas humoriste, je ferais un carton !”... Je vous passe mes commentaires.

Dès que j’entre dans sa chambre, je me jette sur son lit encore défait et j’attends qu’elle m’explique le pourquoi de ma présence, mais à part me fixer elle ne fait rien. 

**\- Pourquoi je suis là Anya ?**

**\- Parle moi de Clarke Griffin.**

Je déglutis. Est ce qu’elle est au courant de mon entrevu d’hier avec Clarke ? 

**\- On ne peut pas dire que je la connaisse vraiment tu sais…**

**\- Mais tu sais des choses sur elle pas vrai ?**

**\- Oui… fin… deux-trois trucs quoi…**

**\- Dis moi.**

**\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ?**

**\- Réponds moi simplement Lexa, s’il te plaît.**

**\- Elle est dans la même année que nous, elle est amie avec Octavia Blake et Raven Reyes et d’autres dont je connais pas le nom et elle est inscrite au club d’art.**

**\- Tu ne sais rien d’autre ?**

**\- Je devrais ?**

**\- Lex’...**

Je soupire tout en réfléchissant. Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre pourquoi Anya me demande tout ça. 

**\- D’après Ontari, elle est bi.**

**\- Et tu sais pourquoi elle a lancé un “pari”, si on peut réellement appeler ça comme ça ?**

**\- Sa pote Raven était avec elle et Ontari s’est moquée d’elle en disant que… je ne sais pas trop ce qu’elle a dit en fait. Je t’avoue que c’était pas super intéressant.**

**\- Fais un effort !** Elle hausse le ton. Ok, je crois que ce que je lui dis ou ce que je ne lui dit pas, question de point de vue, ne lui plaît pas des masses. Elle a l’air à bout de nerf et prête à avoir des réponses. Elle veut jouer à ça ? Ok. Je vais lui parler comme elle le me fait alors.

**\- Mais merde, demande à Ontari si tu veux des réponses !**

**\- Tu veux pas m’aider c’est ça ?!**

**\- Mais je sais même pas en quoi je t’aide parce que tu refuses de me parler. Sérieux Anya, il se passe quoi ? Tu me parles plus depuis quelques temps… J’ai fait quelque chose de mal ?**

**\- Non ! Non…** Elle vient s’asseoir à côté de moi et je tourne mon visage pour la regarder. **Je suis paumée Lex’. J’ai l’impression d’avoir fait une connerie ou je sais pas et j’ai tellement de choses qui me tournent dans la tête que je sais plus quoi faire.**

Je prends ma cousine dans mes bras. Ni elle ni moi ne sommes vraiment tactiles, mais parfois, lorsque les mots ne servent à rien, il n’y a que les gestes de tendresse qui arrivent à calmer. Et je commence alors à chantonner:

**_Ai keryon gyon op / Mon âme avance_ **

**_Ai keryon g’ breik au / Mon âme est libérée_ **

**_Pas skaikrasha / Après la tempête_ **

**_Klin tristraka / Un flash de foudre_ **

**_En houd don gon / Avec tout le monde_ **

**_Hosh trashsaka / Réduit en cendre_ **

**_Yumi na teik won sonraun au ? / Et prendrez-vous une vie avec moi ?_ **

 

Je ne continue pas en attendant une réaction de sa part. 

**- _Mochof/Merci Leksa._**

**- _Ai laik kru, ai laik seingeda, ai laik ai/Je suis le clan, je suis la famille, je suis moi._ Je serai toujours là pour toi Anya.**

Nous profitons ensuite de ce silence avant la tempête. Pendant ces dîners de famille du dimanche, nous sommes énormément et mine de rien, on fait beaucoup de bruit. 

**\- Les filles ? Venez mettre la table s’il vous plaît, les gens vont commencer à arriver et on est à la bourre !**

Je me redresse et tend la main à ma cousine pour que l’on descende ensemble. Je sais qu’elle est perdue pour le moment, mais je la connais. Elle me parlera quand elle sera prête et qu’elle sera certaine d’avoir confiance à 100% en ma réaction. 

En attendant, je reste près d’elle pour lui montrer que je suis là, à ses côtés. Je ne veux pas la forcer alors j’attendrai. J’attendrai toujours pour elle.

 

**PDV Anya**

Avec Lexa on avait dressé la table sur la terrasse attenante au jardin avant de préparer l’apéro en attendant le reste de la famille. Evidemment c’est moi qui m’occupais du boulot ingrat, c’est à dire faire des petites brochettes avec des bébés tomates et des bébés boules de mozza sur des cures dents… L’éclate ! Pendant ce temps, Lex’ était en train de préparer la limonade ou plutôt censée, parce qu’elle ne faisait que parler avec ma mère qui pressait seule les citrons. Il allait falloir m’expliquer comment ça se faisait qu’ils avaient une si grande admiration pour ma cousine ?! Ok elle était jolie, intelligente, polie, sportive, serviable, prenait soin de sa famille et était attachée aux traditions mais quand même ! Je veux dire, réfléchissons ensemble deux secondes. Ce genre de personne doit obligatoirement avoir un défaut ! Pas d’humour ? Non non cette cruche en a. Aucun talent artistique ? Ma clampine joue de piano depuis qu’elle a cinq ans. Vous pouvez continuer à l’infini, vous ne trouverez rien… Même son parfum est WAHOU. 

Mais faîtes attention, n’allez pas dire quoique ce soit sur elle ! C’est ma cousine, donc j’ai la permission. Vous, vous êtes juste des gens qu’on a gentillement accepté pour venir “observer” et à la limite prendre quelques notes. Vous n’avez pas le droit à la parole, donc aucun commentaire ne sera permi. 

**\- AH PUTAIN !** Je venais de m’enfoncer une mini fourche en bois dans le doigt.

**\- Il n’y a pas de putain ici jeune fille, je ne crois pas avoir élevé une _gada/fille (girl)_ qui dit des grossieretées. Et arrête de faire l’enfant avec les bâtonnets veux-tu ? Titus et Linc’ ne vont pas tarder à arriver. ** Me dit ma mère avant d’emmener la carafe de limonade fraîchement pressée à l’extérieur. 

Je la suis du regard avant de soupirer bruyamment. 

**\- Je te sens sourire Lexa.**

**\- Je n’ai jamais compris pourquoi Becca était si stressée les jours de repas de famille.**

**\- Elle ne veut décevoir personne et elle pense que si elle rate son dîner, le reste de sa semaine va être pourrie.**

**\- Mais elle cuisine tellement bien ! Mon dieu son dernier ragoût était une tuerie ! Mon père fait des trucs tellement basique par rapport à elle. À la limite, Linc’ est plus original.**

**\- Va savoir pourquoi elle réagit comme ça… Je crois que je vis dans une famille beaucoup trop normale pour moi.**

**\- Anya, je crois que c’est le moment de t’avouer quelque chose…** Je lui lance un regard interrogateur en la voyant s’approcher de moi. Qu’est ce qu’elle va encore me dire ? **Alors voilà, tu t’es toujours demandée pourquoi tu étais si différente de tes parents… Oh bordel je sais pas comment le dire !**

**\- Accouche Lexa, tu deviens pénible.**

**\- Tu as été adopté !**

**\- ...**

**\- Anya ?** Lexa s’approche de moi et passe sa main devant mon visage qui est totalement pétrifié. **_Tu vas bien ?_**

**\- J’ai été… ado… adopté ?**

**\- Anya, regarde moi !** Je sens ses mains encercler ma tête pour que je la regarde dans les yeux. **Je déconne.**

Il me faut un dixième de secondes pour tilter. Elle vient de se foutre de ma gueule et royalement en plus. 

**\- Bien joué Woods, j’avoue que j’ai foncé.**

**\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi Woods** , me répond elle accompagné d’une petite révérence. **Je te jure tu aurais du voir ta tête ! Tu étais comme figée c’était énorme !**

**\- Tu aurais réagi comment si on t’avait dit ça en même temps ?**

**\- Je ne l’aurai jamais cru ! Je te signale que j’ai un jumeau et que je ressemblais tellement fort à ma mère.**

**\- Excuse moi d’avoir des do…** Je suis interrompue par ma mère.

**- _Ai houpgeda/Mon arc-en-ciel_? Nia a appelé en disant que ni elle, ni Ivon ne venait. Tu dois enlever un couvert chérie.**

**\- Un ?**

**\- Oui, la nièce de Nia vient d’arriver et elle mange avec nous tous, donc tu dois seulement libérer une place. Et dépêche toi s’il te plaît. _Leksa_ tu sais aller voir si mon mari a besoin d’aide au barbecue ?**

**\- Pas de souci Becca.**

**\- Merci _Leksa_. _Hos op/Dépêche toi_ ma fille ! **

**\- Ça va, ça va j’y vais…**

 

On était tous dans la cuisine en train de papoter tout en grignotant en attendant que la _Azplana/Reine des glaces_ daigne ramener son cul. Aujourd’hui c’était la seule de sa famille à venir mais tant que la tradition était respectée ça ne posait pas de problème. Roan ne savait jamais être là le dimanche parce qu’il avait tournoi de lutte mais il était un an plus jeune qu’Ontari alors il ne reprendrait pas les rênes donc ça n’avait pas un réel impact. Mis à part que sa présence me manque et qu’il est bien plus marrant que sa grande soeur.

J’étais un peu en retrait en attendant que Indra revienne des toilettes et qu’on puisse reprendre notre discussion sur la série Sense8 qui, selon moi, méritait au moins une saison supplémentaire ! Mais apparemment, ma cousine trouvait que l’énorme cliffhanger de fin de saison 2 était original et qu'une 3ème saison allez gâcher ce chef d’oeuvre. Mon but, lui faire comprendre que j’avais raison. Comme d’habitude. Ça devient presque lassant à la fin d’être aussi géniale… Non je déconne !   
Je sors mon gsm et allume le Wi-Fi. Aucune notification c’est une blague ? Ah… Victoire ! Sérieux ?... Seulement un e-mail ? J’ai aucune vie sociale c’est affligeant. 

J’appuie sur mon message pour l’ouvrir. Ça vient du centre où j’ai travaillé pendant les vacances.  
En gros pendant deux mois j’ai aidé des personnes qui ont des malformations, des amputations ou même ont subi des accidents et ont des problèmes pour marcher, s’alimenter ou autre. Je vais avouer qu'au début j’étais pas vraiment chaude pour passer mes vacances là-bas alors que ma famille et mes amis allaient rester ensemble et profiter des barbecues de mon père… Mon dieu que j’aime la viande ! Bref, je n’étais pas la fille la plus heureuse lorsqu’un soir alors que mes parents et moi étions autour de la table, ma mère m’a tout d’un coup lâché: 

**“Anya, tu pars pendant 2 mois.”**

Je sais ce que vous pensez, “Mais comment une mère peut faire ça à son unique enfant ?!” Et bien je n’en ai aucune idée… 

C’est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée perdue dans la forêt (seul vrai point positif de cette histoire) sans réseau avec des gens que je ne connaissais pas… Je crois que pour que mon cauchemar soit complet, il aurait fallu que les gens parlent allemand et ça aurait été bon !

Pour ceux qui se posent la question, je n’ai pas eu le choix et mes cris et mes revendications continues n’ont vraiment pas eu l’effet attendus.

Mais bon, il fallait avouer que ça n’avait pas été si terrible que ça et que j’avais réussi à faire connaissance avec quelques personnes.

“Bonjour ma chère Anya, je voulais te proposer officiellement de revenir travailler dans notre établissement en tant que stagiaire pendant les vacances de Noël.   
J’espère avoir une réponse rapide de ta part,  
Au plaisir de te lire, 

Dr. Grey”

Ça c’était un mail du directeur du centre. Un vieu type sympa qui donnait un bonbon à la menthe à chaque fois qu’il croisait quelqu’un. Au début je croyais que je puais de la gueule j’avoue ! Mais c’est en voyant … 

**\- Chérie tu m’écoutes ?** Ma mère était devant moi et visiblement je ne l’écoute pas… **On a sonné, va ouvrir s’il te plaît.**

**- _Sha/Oui_ désolée _nomon/maman_ , j’y vais.**

Je sors de la cuisine et je me dirige vers la porte d’entrée en passant par le salon. Un nouveau coup de sonnette retentit dans toute la maison. 

**\- J’ARRIVE BORDEL !** Criais-je en ouvrant grand la porte.

**\- Hello _graunpeka/oiseau qui ne sait pas voler._**

**\- Hello _Azplana/reine des glaces._** Je prends ma cousine dans les bras.

Je sais je n’arrête pas de la critiquer, mais mine de rien elle sympa… Parfois… Pas si souvent que ça en fait… 

**\- Bon Anya je te présente ma cousine qui vient des profondeurs du Danemark.** Dit-elle en se décalant pour me montrer une fille aux longs cheveux bouclés.

**\- Depuis quand tu as une cousine au Danemark ?** Je sais qu’on a une famille assez large mais quand même !

**\- En gros ma mère a une soeur, Davina, qui est partie vivre au Danemark après ses études et s’est mariée avec mon oncle par alliance et ils ont eu un enfant. Du coup j’ai une cousine qui n’est pas vraiment la tienne mais quand même un peu. Comme pour Indra et moi quoi !**

**\- Je me demande comment on arrive à s’en sortir avec tous ces gens, ça devient n’importe quoi !**

**\- Je te le fais pas dire…**

**\- Bon alors nouvelle cousine, tu viens pas dire bonjour ?** Dis je avec un sourire en voyant qu’elle était toujours tête baissée et qu’elle n’avait pas bougé depuis que j’étais venue ouvrir la porte.

Elle se décida enfin à lever son faciès et là j’ai un mouvement de recul. Sa tête me dit définitivement quelque chose, mais je n’arrive à me souvenir où j’ai pu la croiser.   
Je crois qu’elle voit mon incompréhension sur le visage lorsqu’elle s’avance vers moi, mais elle n’en tient visiblement pas rigueur. 

**\- Salut,** elle me tend la main, **Luna Møn.**

Je lui empoigne fermement son avant bras et lui serre légèrement. 

**\- Anya Woods. Bienvenue aux Etats-Unis nouvelle cousine.**

À mes dires je sens qu’elle sert un peu plus mon avant bras tout en disant 

**- _Merci de m'accueillir chez toi._**

**- _La famille est la famille, et il était grand temps que tu viennes représenter ton clan en bonne et due forme._**

**- _Je ne compte plus rien manquer._**

Elle me lâche enfin et après un dernier sourire mutuel, je me retourne pour parler à Ontari qui est manifestement déjà partie rejoindre les autres.

Je fais un signe de la tête à Luna comme pour avoir une approbation de sa part et savoir si elle se sent prête à découvrir le reste des clans.

Nous arrivons à la cuisine et tout le monde se tait. Je crois qu’ils prennent tous un petit moment pour observer, analyser la nouvelle venue parce que c’est tout de même assez inhabituel d’avoir un nouveau membre. 

**\- Tout le monde voici Luna Møn, Luna voici tout le monde !**

Et s'ensuivit un long silence avant d’être interrompue par Indra qui revenait des toilettes (je crois qu’elle a fait caca parce que c’est pas possible aussi non…) 

**\- Heuuu j’interromps quelque chose peut-être ? Ou alors quelqu’un est mort ?**

Apparemment il avait fallu son intervention pour que la maison se remette à vivre. 

**\- Nyko chéri, va chercher un verre de limonade pour notre nouveau membre veux-tu ?** Dit-elle en agrémentant ça d’un baiser sur la joue de mon père qui part aussitôt. Elle s’avance vers Luna et la prend dans ses bras de façon totalement naturelle, comme si elles se connaissaient depuis des années. Je vois ensuite la bouche de ma mère remuée, elle lui dit quelque chose mais je n’arrive pas à lire sur ses lèvres. Elle se redresse tout en tenant la main de ma nouvelle cousine et lance d’une voix forte, **Je crois qu’il est grand que nous passions tous à table ! Prenez vos verres et terminez vite l’apéro tout en vous déplaçant vers la terrasse où nous allons pouvoir déguster le repas.**

Et comme un seul homme, ils bougent tous pour se diriger en une sorte de troupeau de vaches (ou de moutons comme vous préférez) vers le miam miam.  
Mais par contre, ma mère ne semble pas décider à sortir et reste collée à cette fille aux cheveux si bouclés et… je ne suis pas sûre d’arriver à dire la couleur exacte. Et puis j’ai toujours cette impression de déjà vu mais où bordel ? 

**\- Anya, va rejoindre les autres s’il te plaît.** Me lance ma maman avec un léger sourire.

Ok il est grand temps que je bouge rejoindre le reste.

Il a fallu attendre le temps que tout le monde s’installe et que je frappe Lincoln puis que Lexa me frappe à son tour en prétextant que “seule elle avait le droit de frapper son idiot de frère” pour que la table soit au complet et qu’on puisse commencer à se servir de tous les plats disposés sur la grande table où nous étions réunis.

On a attendu près d’une heure avant que l’hôte de ce repas se lève et demande le silence d’un air solennel que je n’avais pas vu depuis bien longtemps. 

**\- Je souhaite la bienvenue à Luna Møn, futur représentante de son clan à la mort de son père “ _nou nau”/”pas maintenant”_. ** Elle fixe Luna avant de reprendre. **Je sais que tu n’es pas très familière avec la construction de la famille et de nos clans, c’est pour ça que je vais demander un rapide petit tour de table où nous allons nous présenter brièvement. _Leksa_ tu commences ?**

Ma cousine hoche la tête avant de se lever. 

**- _Je suis Leksa Woods, fille de Titus Woods et de l’ancienne Heda de mon clan, Juel Tondc. Soeur jumelle de Lincoln Wood, j’ai renoncé à prendre la place de Heda et laisse cet honneur à ma moitié._** Et elle se rassied, le visage de marbre comme on lui connaît si bien.

Presque immédiatement, Lincoln se lève et se présente à son tour, suivi de Titus puis de mon père. Vient ensuite au tour de Ontari. 

**- _Je suis Ontari Gheata, fille de Ivon Gheata et de Nia Vinter. Soeur aînée de Roan Gheata, je reprendrais le rôle de Kwin/Reine à la mort de ma mère “nou nau”._**

**- _Je suis Indra Tondc, fille de Rivo Tondc et Denae Hacche. Fille unique de ma famille, je la représenterai à la mort de mes parents “nou nau”._**

Ses deux parents se lèvent à leurs tour et se présentent laconiquement.   
C’est enfin à mon tour. Je me redresse et je fais un rapide tour de table du regard. 

**- _Je suis Anya Woods, fille de Nyko Woods et Becca Pramheda. Mon père étant le second né après mon oncle Titus, je ne reprendrai pas le rôle de Heda qui sera pris en charge par mes cousins, Leksa et Linkon Woods à leurs majorités. Seul le temps, les esprits et les anciens décideront lequel des deux aura l’honneur de diriger le clan telle leur défunte mère Juel “Yu Gonplei ste odon” la fait pour nous. Je vais vous demander de garder une minute de silence en souvenir de notre dernière Heda._**

Je sais ce que tout le monde pense. Comme je ne vais jamais devenir _Heda_ , je ne prends pas nos plus vieilles traditions ou notre langue ancestrale aux sérieux. Ce n’est absolument pas le cas.  
C’est vrai que lorsque j’étais jeune je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je n’allais pas devenir Commandant alors que j’étaisplus âgée d'un an que les jumeaux. Il a fallu beaucoup de temps et de patience à mes parents pour que je comprenne qu’ils étaient “prioritaires” car leur mère était la _Heda_ légitime, Titus était plus âgé que mon père et surtout que les jumeaux sont tellement rares, qu’on ne pouvait pas passer à côté d’un signe aussi fort venant des esprits.   
Mais malgré tout ça, j’aime mes racines. Je sais d’où je viens et je me rends compte que beaucoup de personne n’ont pas cette chance. Alors oui il y a des contraintes, mais je sais que je pourrais toujours compter sur ma famille, comme sur les clans. Avec eux je suis en territoire connu.   
Je ne prendrai jamais le rôle de Chef et je l’ai accepté depuis de nombreuses années. Je dois désormais montrer que je peux épauler le prochain _Heda_. 

**- _Mochof,_** dis-je en me rasseyant.

C’est désormais au tour de notre invitée de marque qui prend la parole.

**- _Je m’appelle Luna Møn et je suis l’unique représentante de ma famille qui vit au Danemark. Mais je me rapproche enfin d’une autre partie de ma famille que pour la plupart je n’avais encore jamais rencontré. Je tiens tout d’abord à remercier Ontari, son frère Roan ainsi que ses parents pour l’accueil qu’ils m’ont réservé. Je remercie aussi Becca, pour m’avoir accueilli à cette table et sous son propre toit alors que je ne suis qu’une inconnue pour tout le clan Woods. Je viens ici pour rencontrer le reste des miens et pour, peut-être, créer de nouvelles alliances. Je vous prie déjà de m’excuser pour les quelques erreurs que je vais faire par rapport à vos prénoms et surtout vos liens familiaux. Mais j’ai énormément denouveaux éléments à assimiler et je vous remercie déjà pour tout ce que vous allez m’apporter au cours de cette année._** Et elle s'assied comme si de rien n’était.

J’étais littéralement bouche bée. Je croyais que j’étais tombée sur une fille assez timide et “paysanne” qu’on avait envoyé aux US pour créer des liens familiaux un peu bancals mais ce n’était visiblement pas le cas.  
Cette fille savait s’exprimer, c’est le moins que l’on puisse dire ! Elle pourrait largement faire de la politique ou quelque chose dans ce style parce que au vu de son niveau en trigedasleng, elle devait être énorme en anglais et encore plus en danois, sa langue maternelle. 

Je crois que tout le monde était un peu resté sur son cul en entendant cette fille qui habite à plus de 7000 km à vol d’oiseau et n’a absolument pas peur d’être avec nous visiblement. 

**\- Je crois qu’il est grand temps de manger les desserts que ma femme nous a préparé ! Allez hop tout le monde au travaille.** Lance mon père.

Et les gens commencent à se lever et à débarrasser dans un brouhaha.  
Du coin de l’oeil, je vois Lex’ se rapprocher de Luna. Je sens qu’elles vont bien s’entendre ces deux là, deux forces tranquilles. Elles discutent quelques secondes avant de se prendre l’avant bras. Je vois ma brune prendre quelques verres qui traînent et je la suis dans la cuisine avec une pile d’assiettes en main. Elle se dirige directement vers ma mère qui range dans le lave vaisselle et lui parle avant de recevoir un sourire et une embrassade de sa part. Puis elle s’éloigne sans un mot vers le couloir qui mène à la porte d’entrée. 

Est ce qu’elle va vraiment partir sans un “au revoir” ?!  
Je pose mes assiettes sur le plan de travaille de la cuisine et je file à sa poursuite. 

**\- Tu ne comptais pas embrasser ta cousine préférée ?**

**\- Anya, je t’ai déjà dit que je n'embrasse pas les gens de la famille, je ne suis pas une Lannister.** Me dit-elle en rigolant.

**\- Tu pars où ?**

**\- J’ai un rendez-vous.**

**\- Tu vas vraiment quitté un repas de famille avec un nouveau membre pour un simple rencard ?** Ce n’est vraiment pas dans les habitudes de Lexa de faire passer des filles avant nous.

**\- J’ai un rendez-vous. Pas un rencart. C’est important et je ne peux pas déplacer An’. Ta mère et au courant et m’a autorisé à quitter l’assemblée plus tôt puisque je ne représente pas la famille.**

**\- Arrête avec cette histoire là !** Oui ok je commence à m'énerver… **Tu peux reprendre le rôle de _Heda_ et tu le sais.**

**\- Toi arrête avec cette histoire !** Elle commence aussi à s’énerver et ça c’est trèèèès mauvais signe pour moi. **Nos lois m’interdisent de devenir Commandant si je ne peux pas avoir d’enfant et comme moi tu sais que deux femmes ensembles n’arriveront pas à faire grand chose à ce niveau là. Pourquoi ne veux tu pas accepter que c’est comme ça à point c’est tout.** Ah ! Mine de rien elle se maîtrise encore. Voyons voir si ça va continuer… 

**\- Parce que même si j’aime Lincoln, il ne peut pas prendre la place de Juel. Il n’a pas la carrure et tu le sais. Il se fera sans doute bouffer par sa futur femme en plus d’être plongé dans un mariage sans amour. Il sera respectueux et n’ira jamais voir ailleurs, mais il sera malheureux toute sa vie parce que toi, sa soeur, sa moitié, tu n’as pas les couilles de devenir _Heda_ et de changer les règles en enlevant ce truc stupide qui bouffe la vie de notre génération et des futurs. **

**\- Mais putain Anya tu te crois où ?! Tu crois qu’en devenant _Heda_ j’arriverai à changer quoique soit ? Tu crois que les anciens accepteront de changer une règle qui date depuis la nuit des temps ? Réveille toi bordel ! **

Mais dans quoi je me lance ?!

**\- J’ai compris… En fait tu as peur… Tu as peur de ne pas savoir être Commandant et reprendre le rôle de ta mère _“Yu Gonplei ste odon”._ Mais _Leksa_ , tu as été choisi pour ça. Si toi tu ne sais pas le faire, qui prendra ta place ?! **Je termine ma phrase durement pour essayer de lui faire comprendre qu’elle n’a pas le choix que de prendre les choses en main et de sortir de sa zone de confort. Il faut qu’elle ouvre les yeux.

**\- Tu n’es pas à ma place Anya.** Bon déjà elle se calme un peu, c’est pas trop mal. **Je veux faire ce qu’il y a de mieux pour notre peuple et je ne pense pas être la meilleure placée pour eux…**

**\- Et pourtant c’est là que tu as tort. Je mettrai ma main à couper, et pourtant tu sais à quel point je l’aime, que si tu retournais maintenant à table avec les autres et que tu disais que désormais les championnats d’été étaient déplacés de 3 jours alors que les dates n’ont jamais changé depuis la création, ils hocheraient tous la tête et accepteraient sans broncher. Tu as une âme de leader en plus d’être juste et attentive aux besoin de chacun.**

**\- Ce n’est pas aussi simple.**

**\- C’est toi qui rend les choses compliquées ! Putain mais les gens s’en foutent que tu sois lesbienne ! Passe au dessus de ça et accepte que les gens te voient réellement au lieu de te cacher derrière ton air blasé et tes écouteurs. PRENDS TA VIE EN MAIN !**

**\- Tu me fais chier Anya.** Et elle part en claquant la porte.


	6. Chapitre 5

5.

**PDV Lexa**

**\- Tu me fais chier Anya.** Et je pars en claquant la porte.

Enfin dehors, je peux respirer un grand coup et oublier mon altercation avec ma cousine. Je ne comprends pas comment elle n’a pas encore saisi que tout cette histoire devenait totalement conne à la longue !

Je ne serai même pas dire combien de fois elle m’en a parlé de son idée totalement folle. Elle serait prête à renier nos plus anciennes lois et elle se dit vouloir épauler le futur Heda. Elle veut juste le faire couler bordel ! 

Bon, il faut que j’arrête de penser à cette histoire aussi non je vais être de mauvais poil tout le reste de l’après-midi.

Je sors de la poche de ma veste mes écouteurs et mon Ipod que j’allume tout en regardant l’heure. 15h24. Je dois voir Blondie à 16h. Je suis beaucoup trop en avance en sachant que je suis en max 20 min en centre ville quand je suis en vélo.

Ok bon j’ai pas le temps de rentrer chez moi mais en même temps je suis trop en avance pour ma rencontre avec Clarke. Que faire ?  
Je crois que je vais juste devoir profiter de ma balade en écoutant de la musique et je l’attendrai tant pis. 

Je lance une chanson en mode aléatoire et je pense à comment va se passer mon “rendez vous” avec Griffin.

Si. Si elle vient. La probabilité qu’elle se pointe est de combien sérieux ? Je suis une merde en math donc je sais pas répondre mais à mon avis ça doit pas être des tonnes de pourcents.

Le seul point positif, la musique que j’écoute est géniale ! J’ai toujours aimé les BO de films allez savoir pourquoi. Et puis “Sing Street” est un film à voir, pas spécialement pour son histoire ou son jeux d’acteurs, mais plutôt pour toutes les musiques qui ont été créées pour l’occasion.Et si vous avez la flemme, allez simplement voir le clip “Drive It Like You Stole It”.

J’enfourche ma bicyclette et je pars en direction du centre ville pour rejoindre le café où j’ai donné rendez vous à cette blonde. 

Le soleil est enfin sorti et ma veste en cuire me donne un peu chaud. J’espère que je ne vais pas sentir la transpiration parce que je n’ai absolument pas de déodorant sur moi… Je pense que je vais faire un détour par le Parc du Centre pour voir un peu de monde et me reconnecter à la population. Parfois le changement famille/gens de l’extérieur peut être assez rude ! 

OH MON DIEU ! J’aime beaucoup trop la chanson qui passe maintenant ! Je peux aisément dire que c’est MA chanson du moment ! “Brooklyn” de Fickle Friends pourrait me faire danser sur les tables je crois. Je suis vraiment tombée sur cette chanson par hasard dans les playlist découverte de Spotify. Un vrai coup de coeur.  
Du coup je sens mon humeur changer radicalement. J'accélère un peu et je sens le vent qui chatouille mes cheveux lachés. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes mais je me fais subitement rappelé à l’ordre lorsque j’entends ma musique passer à une autre. 

Pourquoi est ce que ça va aussi vite ? En plus on change totalement de style avec un morceau classique seulement un piano. J’ai cette mélodie lorsque je veux m’entraîner. Ça me rappelle que je dois appeler mon prof pour reprendre les cours dans le courant du mois de septembre. 

Je sors du parc et arrive en centre ville. C’est le moment de faire attention parce que la ville d’Elijah n’est pas connue pour sa sécurité routière.   
Je baisse le son de mes écouteurs pour être plus attentive et je zigzague entre les voitures par mouvements rapides.   
Je vois le cinéma au loin et j'accélère sur la fin avant de faire un léger dérapage devant les anneaux qui permettent aux vélos de se “garer”. Je sors mon trousseau de clé de ma poche et j’ouvre le cadenas de mon vélo pour l’accrocher.  
Je suis en train de terminer de vérifier que tout soit bien accroché lorsqu’une voix derrière moi me fait me retourner.

**\- Salut !**

**\- Heuuu salut ?**

Le type devant moi continue de me sourire. Je me retourne à nouveau vers mon véhicule pour terminer ce que j’avais commencé et je me redresse. Le garçon est toujours là à me fixer.

**\- Je peux t’aider ?** Peut être qu’il est perdu… 

**\- J’aimerai avoir ton numéro.**

**\- Pardon ?** Je crois que je commence à avoir des problèmes d’audition à cause de mes écouteurs.

**\- Je trouve que tu es très jolie et j’aimerai avoir ton numéro de téléphone pour qu’on aille boire un verre un de ces quatres… Enfin si ça te dit ?**

Il a l’air si jeune, 15 ans tout au plus.

**\- Désolée, je suis déjà avec quelqu’un.** C’est pas le moment d’expliquer que je suis lesbienne je crois.

**\- Ah d’accord… Désolée pour le dérangement et bonne journée !**

Le pauvre il s’en va totalement triste… J’ai un petit pincement au coeur quand je le vois rejoindre ses copains qui rigolent de lui.

**\- Hey attends !** Je crie en tendant le bras en l’air. Le groupe se retourne vers moi et le garçon de tout à l’heure de rapproche doucement. **Donne moi ton numéro plutôt. Quand je serai célibataire tu seras le premier que j’appelerai.** Dis-je avec un sourire suivi d’un léger clin d’oeil. 

Il sort de sa poche un stylo bille et je lui tends ma main où il inscrit le plus clairement possible

_123-456-789  
Max._

**\- Merci Max.** Je lui fais un signe de la main en me dirigeant vers le café. Je suis assise depuis une dizaine de minutes sur une banquette en fond de salle. 15h57. Toujours pas de Clarke à l’horizon. La musique tourne encore et encore dans mes oreilles.   
C’est le moment où je dois me décider. Je reste jusque qu’elle heure ? Je ne sais pas du tout si Clarke est du genre ponctuelle ou pas, je n’ai jamais eu cours avec elle. 15h58. Le temps n’avance plus. On va faire ça par rapport aux chansons ! Dans 3 musiques je pars et tant pis pour elle.   
Je sors mon gsm et je commence à jouer à des jeux que j’ai installé. J’hésite à reprendre ma partie de Pokémon version Rouge Feu mais je me dis que jouer seulement dix minutes c’est rien, alors en attendant je vais faire quelques niveaux de Candy Crush.   
La deuxième musique démarre. 16h03. C’est quand tu veux Blondie. J’allume le wifi du café et je vais faire un tour sur Instagram. Une de mes celebrity crush a posté une photo que je vais direct liké. Je repars sur Facebook où des photos de la soirée d’hier ont été postées. Je fais vite défiler et je tombe sur une image de nous tous, le Kru, que j’enregistre. Ma chanson numéro deux totalement rock se finit et laisse place à la meilleure chanson des Fugees. 16h09. Je la connais pas coeur et je sais qu'à la fin du dernier couplet, avant la répétition du refrain, ça sera mon signal de départ. 

J’éteins le wifi histoire de ne pas bouffer ma batterie tout de suite. Je monte le volume de mes écouteurs. Je termine le fond de tasse de mon latte. J’attrape ma veste pour prendre mon portefeuille et sortir de la monnaie. Je dépose le tout sur la table et je me lève pour me diriger vers la porte tout en mettant mon blouson. Je tâte mes poches pour vérifier que j’ai tout mais je me rends compte que j’ai oublié mes clés et que ça va être difficile de rentrer chez moi sans elles. Je fais demi-tour vers la table où j’étais installée et je me mets accroupi quand je les aperçois à terre. Je vais salir mon pantalon bordel… 

**\- Lexa ?**

En entendant qu’on me parle je lève précipitamment la tête, mais BOUM. 

**\- Bordel ça fait mal !** Je viens de me cogner lamentablement la tête sur le coin de la table.

**\- Oh mon dieu ça va ?** Je retourne mon visage tout en me tenant le haut du crâne que je frotte légèrement pour faire circuler le sang. **Lexa ? Tu m’entends ?**

Clarke. 

J’essaye de me relever tant bien que mal mais elle me prend le bras pour que je prenne appui sur elle.

**\- Attends quelques secondes ok ? Je vais aller demander de la glace en cuisine. Bouge pas je reviens.**

Comme si je comptais partir en courant sérieux ?!   
Je papillonne des yeux quelques fois et mes idées commencent à redevenir claires. Plus de peur que de mal, même si je sens que je vais avoir une bosse. Super sexy Lexa, bravo ! Je me rassieds correctement sur la banquette en reprenant mes esprits. 

**\- Ne bouge pas. Ça va être froid attention.** Clarke est revenue avec un essuie de cuisine rempli, visiblement, de glace et veut, visiblement, jouer à la mère poule ou à l'infirmière question de point de vue.  
**\- C’est bon je vais le faire seul c’est gentil.  
** Elle me tend le paquet et vient s’installer en face de moi. La même serveuse que tout à l’heure revient et prend nos commandes. Je sens que la caféine va me faire du bien.

On a toujours pas pété un mot lorsque nos boissons arrivent et ça commence à devenir un peu pénible… 

**\- Qu’est ce que tu écoutes ?**

**\- Pardon ?  
** Clarke mime quelque chose avec ses mains qui ressemblent à des… 

**\- Dans tes écouteurs je veux dire.**

**\- Oh excuse moi, je n’ai même pas remarqué que je les avais encore.** Je les retire et sors mon IPod pour tout éteindre.

**\- Pas de soucis, je peux comprendre que parfois on ne se rende pas compte qu’on fait quelque chose. Ça m’arrive souvent en cours de géo quand le prof commence à parler de volcan je décroche totalement !**

**\- Et tu fais quoi ?**

**\- Je griffonne. Toutes mes feuilles sont remplies de petits dessins.**

**\- Je n’ai aucun talent pour le dessin, la peinture et toutes ces choses la…**

**\- Mais tu joues du piano.**

**\- Et toi tu chantes.**

**\- À peine, je ne suis pas super à l’aise pour parler en public et tout ça tu vois ?**

**\- Non je ne vois pas.**

**\- Tu joues sur les mots.**

**\- En effet Clarke.** Je dis ça d’un ton amusé. Mine de rien je commence à passer un bon moment… Bon ce n’est que le début mais qui sait, ça pourrait être un bon café en fait.

 

**PDV Clarke**

C’est la première fois que je l’entends dire mon prénom… C’est… étrange ? Non, ce n’est pas le bon terme ! Disons plutôt que c’est spécial. Elle a un léger accent, que je n’avais jamais remarqué, lorsqu’elle prononce mon prénom, mais je n’arrive pas à en définir l’origine.

**\- Je peux te poser une question perso ?**

**\- On est là pour ça non ? “Histoire qu’on apprenne à mieux se connaître”** , elle agrémente ça avec ses longs doigts qui imitent des guillemets.

**\- Je me demandais de quelle origine étais-tu ?**

**\- Américaine, comme toi surement.**

**\- Heu oui, oui je suis américaine…**

**\- Tu sembles déçue par ma réponse Clarke.**

**\- C’est pas ça, mais c’est que j’ai tellement entendu parler de toi et de tes cousins avec votre propre langue et vos prénoms originaux que je croyais… Fin, je pensais que peut-être tu ne venais pas des États-Unis.**

**\- Désolée de te décevoir, mais je suis bien d’ici.** Elle prend un ton un peu plus dur, je crois que je l’ai blessé… 

**\- Mais c’est bien hein ! Enfin que tu viennes d’ici ou d’ailleurs, ça ne change rien pour moi ! Perso je m’en fous, mais c’est vrai que je suis friande d’apprendre de nouvelles choses alors disons que ça aurait été une opportunité pour justement en apprendre plus et aussi, pourquoi pas, te revoir et comme ça on aurait fait une pierre deux coups ou quelque chose comme ça.** Je prends une énorme respiration après le petit monologue que je viens de faire où j’ai littéralement relâché tout l’air présent dans mes poumons. 

**\- Wahou ça va ? Tu as beaucoup parlé pour ne rien dire !**

**\- Heu merci ?**

**\- Ce n’est pas un compliment.** Dit elle en rigolant doucement.

**\- Ah ok…** Mon téléphone se met à sonner. **Excuse moi.** Je le sors pour voir que j’ai un appel entrant de Reyes. **Merde ! Je suis désolée mais je dois vraiment prendre cet appel…**

**\- Pas de souci, fais à ton aise.**

Je me lève et m’éloigne de Lexa tout en décrochant.

**\- Salut Rav’.**

**\- Tu es où Blondie ?**

**\- Heuuuu…** Je me retourne dans tous les sens. Est-ce que je lui dis où je suis ? Et avec qui ?

**\- Tu es si nulle que ça que tu ne sais même pas où tu es ?**

**\- Si si je sais où je suis !**

**\- Ben alors dis moi.**

**\- Près du cinéma.**

**\- Je suis dans le coin aussi ! Bouge pas je suis là dans max cinq minutes. Le temps de payer mes achats et hop j’arrive.**

**\- Ok…**

Je raccroche. Mais pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ?! Je dois partir avant que Raven me voit avec Lexa, aussi non je sens la crise arriver !  
Je repars direct vers la table où Lexa est en train de faire jenesaisquoi avec son portable. Je prends mon sacs d’où je sors mon portefeuille et je prends de la monnaie pour nos cafés.

**\- Ça va ?**

**\- Oui oui ! Désolée, mais j’ai une urgence… Je dois filer.**

**\- Ok pas de soucis. Tu veux que je t’accompagne ?** Elle se lève et prend sa veste. 

**\- NON !** Ok vu comme j’ai crié, je crois que tout le resto s’est retourné… **Je dois y aller. Seule. Je dois y aller seule.**

**\- Je t’attends ou… ?**

**\- C’est pas une bonne idée non. Ça va me prendre un peu de temps à mon avis. Je suis vraiment désolée Lexa, je crois que c’est la première fois que je mets fin à un date comme ça ! Je dois y aller, on se reprogramme ça ok ? Bye !**

Et je me casse à toute vitesse en espérant que Rav’ ne soit pas encore devant le ciné et surtout qu’elle ne m’ai pas vu avec “l’ennemi”.

 

**PDV Lexa**

404 Error.

“Date” ?!

404 Error.

 

**PDV Anya**

J’étais en train de terminer de ranger le reste de la vaisselle après la première vague dans le lave-vaisselles pendant que les derniers invités étaient dans le salon en train de boire thé et café. 

**\- Tu n’as pas besoin d’aide ?**

**\- Oh putain !** Je fais un saut d’au moins deux mètres. **Tu m’as fait super peur Luna !**

**\- Désolée** , dit-elle en ricanant, **c’était pas le but.**

**\- J’ai presque fini, tu peux retourner avec les autres t’inquiète.**

**\- J’en ai un peu marre d’être le centre de l’attention…**

**\- Ah oui c’est sûr que tu es la bête de foire aujourd’hui.**

**\- Comment tu vas toi ?**

**\- Bien merci. Par contre, j’ai une question à te poser…**

**\- Je t’en prie, je ne suis plus à une près.** Elle s’avance un peu vers moi pour être à ma hauteur.

**\- Est ce qu’on s’est déjà croisée ? Ton visage me semble un peu familier, mais j’arrive pas à me souvenir d’où. Pourtant j’ai une très bonne mémoire visuelle.**

**\- À part Ontari et sa famille, je n’ai jamais vu personne désolée. Mais j’étais à la soirée d’hier pour la pré-rentrée, peut-être que tu m’as vu là ?**

**\- Tu étais à la soirée de Polis High School ?**

**\- Oui. Lorsque je suis arrivée chez les Gheata, Nia et Ivon m’ont expliqué que Roan et Ontari étaient à une fête et ils m’ont proposés de les rejoindre pour faire connaissance. Puis finalement, je ne les ai trouvé que lorsqu’on est tous rentré. Il y avait énormément de monde mine de rien.**

**\- Ah oui je comprends ! Et du coup, tu as rencontré d’autres gens ?**

**\- J’ai eu l’occasion de discuter un peu oui…** Un sourire apparaît sur son visage.

**\- Discuter c’est ça !** Je lui donne un petit coup de coude. **Comment s’appelle l’heureux élu ?**

**\- L’heureuse, c’est une fille.**

**\- Oh… Je ne savais pas… que… enfin… Je ne savais pas que tu étais lesbienne.**

**\- C’est parce que je ne le suis pas. J’aime les gens pour qui ils sont, pas pour leur sexe.**

**\- Ah tu es pan !**

**\- Les rumeurs sont donc vraies ! Les américains et leur manie de tout étiqueter. Si tu veux je suis pan, mais je préfère dire que j’aime les gens, c’est tout.**

**\- Tu es très philosophique.**

**\- Merci du compliment.** Elle me fait un léger clin d’oeil. **Et elle s’appelle Raven.**

**\- Raven ? Raven Reyes ?**

**\- Je me souviens pas de son nom de famille, mais c’est possible.**

**\- Je… Je vais rejoindre le reste, tu viens avec moi ?**

**\- Oui bien entendu !**

On va rejoindre les dernières personnes et je m’assieds à côté de Lincoln qui écoute en silence Titus et ma mère parler.  
Alors j’avais bel et bien raison. J’étais persuadée de l’avoir déjà vu et c’était hier soir aux côtés de Reyes. Le monde est si petit… Cette fille va me bouffer tellement d'énergie cette année je le sens. Cette année va me bouffer en fait. Nouveaux cours, nouvelle classe, nouvelles emmerdes ! Je prie pour être au moins avec un de mes cousins. Il doit y avoir cinq ou six classes en dernière année et on est six. sept maintenant que Luna est là. En même temps si je pouvais éviter d’être seule avec elle ça serait pas mal non plus. Je sens qu’elle va coller Reyes pendant un certain temps et c’est bien la dernière personne que j’ai envie d’avoir avec moi. Si je pouvais être en sport avec Indra ça serai cool ! Pas avec Lex’ parce qu’elle a un trop haut niveau. Non Indra elle est parfaite. On a exactement la même force et les mêmes capacités.   
Puis être avec Lincoln en histoire/géo et puis Lexa en math. Je veux bien avoir Ontari en chimie. Je me souviens que l’année passée on était en binôme ensemble et on a réussi à faire une fumée mauve qui nous a obligé à sortir de la classe c’était trop bien ! Et être avec Gustus en littérature pour qu’il m’aide en dissert.  
En fait je crois que je vais aller demain au bureau du Proviseur Jaha pour lui faire part de mes recommandations, je suis sûre que ça lui fera plaisir ! Pour une fois que je veux m’investir !

**\- Tu me passes le sucre s’il te plaît papa ?**

**\- Tiens ma chérie.**

Je récupère un cube de sucre que je mets dans mon thé à la menthe. J’irai bien au cinéma ce soir pour profiter de mon dernier jour de vacances avant la rentrée de demain.

**\- Maman je peux aller au ciné ce soir ?**

**\- Bien sûre, mais pas à la dernière séance. Tu as cours demain.**

**\- Ok cool merci !**

Je sors mon gsm et je vais sur mon groupe de discussion avec mes cousins pour leurs proposer une sortie de groupe.

Discussion “Kru”

\- Les gars ça vous dit un ciné ce soir ? - Anya la meilleure  
\- Why not - Lincoln, futur président  
\- Je suis chaud ! - Gus  
\- Pareil - Indra tête de tigre  
\- On doit ajouter la nouvelle cousine ? - Lincoln, futur président  
\- Je l’ai pas en ami… - Anya la meilleure  
\- Je l’ai je l’ajoute - Reine de glace  
\- Ps je viens - Reine de glace  
Luna Møn a été ajouté à la conversation.  
Anya la meilleure a modifié le surnom de Luna en Nouvelle Cousine Du Bout Du Monde.

\- Le Kru ? C’est quoi ça ? - Nouvelle Cousine Du Bout Du Monde  
\- Le groupe de discussion entre nous tous - Reine de glace  
\- Ah ok !Je suis partante pour ce soir. Ontari je pourrai y aller avec toi ? Je vois pas du tout où c’est… - Nouvelle Cousine Du Bout Du Monde  
\- Pas de prob - Reine de glace  
\- Je serai là - Lexaltente   
\- Par contre qui a trouvé ces surnoms originaux ? - Nouvelle Cousine Du Bout Du Monde  
\- MOI ! - Anya la meilleure   
\- Logique… - Nouvelle Cousine Du Bout Du Monde  
\- RDV ce soir les gars. Séance de 19h45, on verra sur place ce qu’on veut voir - Anya la meilleure


	7. Chapitre 6

6.

**PDV Lincoln**

J’étais arrivé le premier devant le cinéma. Encore. Je ne comprends pas comment c’est possible qu’une famille entière soit toujours en retard, c’est pas possible.  
J’envoie un message sur Messenger pour dire que je vais attendre à l’intérieur et qu’ils ont intérêt à se dépêcher. 

En entrant, je m’arrête devant le tableau d’affichage où les horaires des séances et les résumés des films sont indiqués. Je pense que je vais essayer de convaincre tout le monde qu’on devrait aller voir la même chose pour vraiment terminer ces vacances tous ensembles. Evidemment on ne sera pas tous d’accord quant au choix mais c’est le moment de faire le diplomate comme me l’a appris mon père.

Je vais m’asseoir dans un des gros divans en attendant le reste du groupe et j’observe les personnes. Il y a beaucoup de groupes de jeunes ou de parents avec leurs enfants. Ça montre bien que les gens veulent profiter d’une dernière soirée avant le retour de Boulot-Métro-Dodo.   
Puis au milieu de tous ces groupes, je vois un ange. Sa beauté passe au dessus de tout et de tous. Je me lève précipitamment et je frotte mon pantalon pour enlever les plis. Mais mon dieu Lincoln ! Tu vas devenir _Heda_ et tu es tellement nerveux quand tu la vois passer, c’est pitoyable… Tu es pitoyable.   
C’est le moins que l’on puisse dire vu qu’elle s’avance vers moi avec ce si beau sourire collé au visage. 

**\- Salut** , me dit elle en s’arrêtant à une distance de quelques mètres.

**\- Salut Octavia.**

**\- Tu es tout seul ?**

**\- Euh non, j’attends mes cousins, ils ne devraient pas tarder…**

**\- Ah le Kru est de sortie ce soir ! Vous allez draguer comme jamais je parie ?**

**\- …**

**\- Je rigole Lincoln !** Dit-elle en me souriant. **Destresse dit, je vais pas te manger.** Elle commence à rigoler.

**\- Oui tu as raison.** Détends toi, sois naturel et séducteur comme tu peux l’être Linc’, tu peux le faire ! 

**\- Tu vas voir quoi ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas encore, on fait un vote à la majorité pour se décider.**

**\- Oh c’est cool comme concept ! Avec Clarke et Raven ça marche à l’unanimité, et si on est pas toutes les trois d’accord, alors on rentre regarder Harry Potter. Là du coup on se dispute pour savoir quel épisode on met mais c’est plus facile de faire des concessions.**

**\- O’ ! Dépêche toi de ramener ton cul ou je commence à manger les pop-corns sans toi !**

**\- Désolée, le devoir m’appelle.** Elle m’offre un dernier sourire avant de se retourner pour partir vers ses amies. **Au fait Lincoln ?** Elle fait demi-tour. **J’adore le bowling, si tu veux une idée d’endroit où m’emmener.** Et cette fois elle repart pour de bon.

Je me rassieds tout surpris. Cette fille est vraiment extraordinaire… et pleine de culot aussi ! 

**\- Alors tu l’as invité ?**

**\- Tu es arrivée quand ?**

**\- J’ai fumé un peu trop longtemps donc j’ai râté le début, mais j’ai pu voir son petit rebroussement de chemin. Elle est douée en tout cas…**

**\- Je préfère ne pas avoir tes commentaires _Leksa_.**

**\- Comme tu veux, mais n’attends pas trop pour lui demander de sortir… Tout le monde sait qu’elle est célibataire maintenant, et si ce n’est pas son ex qui revient à la charge, je peux t’assurer que quelqu’un d’autre le fera.**

Je lui fais un léger signe de la tête en signe de compréhension et je mets un doigt sur ma bouche lorsque je vois ma famille arriver en troupeau.

* * *

 

**\- Bon il était pas si nul que ça ce film…**

**\- Tu déconnes Anya ? J’ai jamais vu un aussi gros navet !** Répond Ontari.

**\- Perso j’ai trouvé que la musique était plutôt pas mal. Bon après pour une histoire qui n’était pas des masses originale, je trouve que ça aurait pu être pire.** Annonce Lexa.

**\- Je trouve que le personnage principal était un peu trop cul-cul. Je suis désolée, mais si je reviens sur Terre des années après une attaque nucléaire avec 99 autres gamins, je prends pas le temps de me maquiller et de me faire un brushing. Après voilà quoi…**

**\- En même temps c’est pas comme si tu te maquillais souvent Indra.** Je lui dit en mettant une main sur son épaule.

**\- C’est parce que je suis déjà super jolie sans, je ne veux pas tous vous éblouir c’est tout ! Mine de rien je pense à vous tous.**

**\- On est vraiment chanceux de t’avoir en fait ?**

**\- Oui vous pouvez me dire merci.**

Et on rigole tous à ces paroles. Je me retourne en cherchant Luna du regard. Elle est un peu en retrait et n’a pas dit un mot depuis qu’on est sorti de la salle.

**\- Ben alors nouvelle cousine, tu en as pensé quoi toi ?**

**\- J’avoue que je n’ai pas tout compris…**

**\- C’est normal, c’est de tellement mauvaise qualitée qu’il faut être vachement concentré pour suivre !** Proteste Ontari.

**\- Tu veux que je t’explique ?** Je lui demande doucement.

**\- Si ça ne te dérange pas, ça sera avec plaisir.**

**\- Si j’ai bien compris, il y a eu une explosion nucléaire il y a une centaine d’années et une sorte de navette spatiale envoie cent jeunes sur Terre pour voir si c’est habitable parce qu'il y plus assez d’air ou de place où ils sont. Bref, les gamins quand ils arrivent sur Terre ils se rendent compte qu’ils sont pas seuls et que des gens ont survécu et ont créé leur propre civilisation si tu veux. Il y a plusieurs tribu et un sorte de Lieutenant qui dirige le tout. En gros ça raconte l’histoire de la blonde qui tombe amoureuse de la Lieutenant…**

**\- En y réfléchissant** ,commence Gustus, **c’est presque comme pour nous avec les clans et le _Heda_ … **

**\- Tu déconnes Gus ? Ça n’a rien à voir !** Répond Anya.

**\- Ça me fait mal de le dire, mais Anya a raison…**

**\- Oh ça va _Azplana/Reine de glace_ , passe nous tes commentaires. **

**\- Bon on fait notre choix ?!** Demande Indra d’une voix forte.

**\- Notre choix ? Par rapport à quoi ?** Questionne Luna.

**\- En gros tu dis le personnage que tu aimerais être si tu étais dans le film.** Je lui explique.

**\- Je choisi la Lieutenant perso.** Commence Ontari.

**\- Pareil !** Poursuit Gustus.

**\- C’était le seul personnage badass…**

**\- Il y avait aussi la fille qui veut faire parti de la tribu des habitants qui étaient pas mal.**

**\- Linc’, elle était simplement là pour faire ami-ami avec les indigènes ! Inutile comme fille.**

**\- Bon je crois que tout le monde veut-être la Lieutenant, au moins on est tous d’accord pour une**

**fois…**

**\- Ça vous dit un dernier verre ?** Propose ma soeur.

**\- Moi je dois rentrer directement, ma mère vient me chercher. Ontari et Luna on vous reprend je crois ?** Demande Gustus.

**\- Yep je me suis arrangée avec ta mère vu que c’est sur votre chemin.**

**\- Venez on doit aller au parc, elle se gare là d’habitude. Bye les gars, à demain !**

**\- Bye les cousins ! Préparez-vous à une nouvelle année.**

On les regarde partir et Anya reprend direct.

**\- Je suis chaude pour un dernier verre perso, il va bien me falloir ça pour me préparer à l’enfer qui commence demain.**

**\- On va où ?** Je demande.

**\- Ça dépend ce que vous voulez comme verre…**

**\- On va au Grounders et on se fait pas chier. J’ai la dalle en plus !** Réclame Lex’. **De toute façon on va toujours là alors pourquoi poser la question sérieux…**

Et on la suit tous hors du cinéma pour traverser la rue et aller dans notre café/resto préféré.   
À force d’y venir, on a commencé à se faire “connaître” par certains serveurs qui arrivent à plus ou moins deviner ce qu’on veut. Perso je prends toujours un milkshake au chocolat. Que ça soit le matin ou le soir, avec des frites ou des gaufres, je prends à chaque fois au moins un milkshake parce qu’ils sont tellement bons ! 

On va s’installer, Indra, Anya, Lexa et moi à une table en fond de salle et on discute en attendant un serveur. Indra est à côté de moi, dos à la porte et à cette heure-ci il y a peu de va et vient. Surtout des gens qui sortent du boulot, qui y vont ou alors des personnes qui sortent des séances de ciné et qui veulent profiter de la fin de soirée ensemble. Du coup, à chaque fois que des personnes entrent ou sortent, je peux avoir Lexa et Anya regarder, plus ou moins, discrètement qui passe la porte.

Le serveur amène nos commandes et je me retrouve devant ma sublime boisson tant attendu. 

**\- Tu en as pas marre de prendre toujours la même chose Linc’ ? En plus un milkshake c’est pas si bon que ça…**

**\- Je ne te permets pas de dénigrer ce nectar des dieux ! Puis laisse moi tranquille, ça se fait pas de regarder dans les assiettes des autre An’.**

**\- Gamin.**

**\- Toi même.**

**\- Bon les enfants vous arrêtez de vous disputer !  
** Et on rigole tous à la répartie de ma soeur.

Ce repas se déroule super bien et on profite l’un de l’autre comme on le fait si souvent. De temps en temps les deux commères en face de moi observent les va et vient en faisant quelques commentaires. Puis, alors que je termine mon verre et que je lance un regard aux filles, leurs visages deviennent blanc.

**\- Vous avez vu un mort ou quoi les filles ?** Je demande en rigolant.  
Pas de réponses de leurs parts. Je me retourne pour voir qui elles fixent et je bugue quand je vois Octavia et ses deux amies qui sont en train de s’asseoir un peu plus loin.

 

**PDV Octavia**

J’hésite entre manger salé ou sucré… En soi salé ça veut dire que je pourrai prendre une énorme hamburger, mais avec le sucré je mangerai des gaufres. Quel choix difficile ! 

**\- Vous prenez quoi les filles ?** Je demande à Clarke et Raven assisent en face de moi.

**\- Je crois que je vais partir sur une giga omelette avec des frites.** Dit Clarke tout en feuilletant le menu.

**\- J’hésite entre plat de pâtes ou burger perso.**

**\- Bon ben si vous vous lancez dans du salé je vous suis ! Reyes je prends un hamburger avec supplément fromage, donc prend autre chose et on fera moitié-moitié.**

**\- OK c’est parti pour des pasta !**

On discute en attendant qu’on vienne prendre nos commandes et ce n’est que lorsque c’est chose faite que je sors de table pour aller au toilette.

Après un pipi rapide et un passage par le lavabo pour me laver les mains, je ressors des WC et je repars vers les filles, mais mon regard est attiré par une tête connue.

**\- Oh tiens Linc’ !**

**\- Salut Octavia** , dit il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Je me tourne vers toute la tablée où je reconnais Lexa, sa soeur, et Anya et Indra, ses cousines.

**\- Salut, je suis Octavia Blake.** Je fais un petit signe de la main devant les regards hébétés de Lexa et Anya.

**\- Enchantée Octavia, je suis Indra.** Elle se lève et me tend la main d’un air un peu solennel. Je ne perds pas une seconde pour la lui empoigner et la serrer tout en souriant de toutes mes dents. C’est la première fois qu’une personne du Kru, autre que Lincoln, est sympa avec moi !

**\- Je suis là bas avec deux amies, ça vous dit qu’on prenne une table tous ensemble ?**

**\- Oh oui !** Il réagit directement et je le vois se lever pour aller demander à un serveur si c’est possible d’arranger les tables.

**\- Cool ! Je vais les chercher alors !** Et je pars vers Raven et Clarke.

Quand j’arrive aux filles, elles sont en pleine discussion sur le film que nous sommes allées voir. Je ramasse ma veste sur le dossier de ma chaise et je les interromps.

**\- Prenez vos affaires, on change de place !**

**\- Comment ça ?** Demande Blondie.

**\- Lincoln et trois autres personnes de Kru sont là bas et j’ai pensé que ça serait sympa qu’on mange ensemble pour apprendre à se connaître, alors il est allé nous arranger tout ça !**

**\- Lincoln ?** Interroge Raven. **Mais je croyais que tu avais dit qu’il te plaisait simplement parce que tu étais morte bourrée moi ! Je veux pas aller manger avec eux !**

**\- Oh mon dieu Reyes ne fait pas l’enfant…** Je dis d’un ton désespéré. **C’est le moment d’apprendre à les connaître.**

**\- Non !**

**\- Dis toi que c’est en contrepartie du fait que j’ai accepté de voir cet horrible film chantant aujourd’hui.**

**\- Déjà, c’était une comédie musicale scénarisée ! Ensuite, c’est vraiment pas du jeux ça comme chantage…**

**\- La vie est injuste. Allez bouger votre cul !**

Je prends la main de Clarke qui a les yeux rivés sur le groupe et qui n’a pas pipé un mot.

**\- Ça va Clarkie ? Tu es un peu pâle.**

**\- Oui oui ça va…**

Je n’attends pas plus de réponse et je pars en direction de la table nouvellement installée où les autres commencent à s’asseoir.

La table a été disposée de sorte qu’une personne soit au bout, seule, et puis trois fois deux personnes en face l’une de l’autre. La soeur de Lincoln préside et lui est à sa droite. Je vais vite m’asseoir à côté de lui alors que Indra et Anya sont toujours debouts et que mes deux amies, elles, sont les bras ballants en train d’observer la scène à deux-trois mètres de nous.

**\- Bon les filles vous vous asseyez ?** Propose Linc’ en rigolant.

Sans un mot Anya vient se mettre à côté de Lexa, puis Raven et enfin Clarke alors que Indra vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je n’imaginais pas du toutnotre plan de table comme ça, mais pourquoi pas ! 

**\- Tout le monde connaît tout le monde ? On peut faire un petit tour de table non ?** Je fais remarquer.

**\- Je crois que ça ira, ça va.** Dit Anya fermement.

Un silence plein de malaise suit et je ne sais pas quoi dire pour le briser. Le Kru est en train de manger et puis nous on attend qu’on vienne nous servir.

La première personne qui commence à parler c’est Clarke… pour remercier le serveur. On est un peu pitoyable à ne pas savoir quoi dire ni faire. 

**\- Aïe ! Mais qui vient de me faire un coup de pied sous la table ?!**

Je jette un regard noir à Raven qui est assise en face de moi.

**\- Mais c’est pas moi je le jure O’ !**

**\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ce n’est pas moi non plus.** Déclare rapidement Griffin tout en levant les mains en l’air.

**\- Bon ok c’est moi…** Dit Anya d'une voix lasse. **Mais pour ma défense ce coup de pied était pour Lincoln !**

**\- Attends tu comptais frapper mon frère ? Il n’y a que moi qui peut faire ça !** Lexa lui fait une claque derrière la tête puis continue, **Tu en as pas marre que je te le répète 50 fois par jour ? Personne ne touche à Linc’ sauf moi.**

**\- Oh ça va Maman Ours !** Elle se tourne vers moi. **Désolée Blake pour le coup de pied, la prochaine fois j'essaierai de mieux viser.**

**\- Pas grave.**

**\- Et je peux avoir des excuses moi ? Non parce que c’est bien beau ce qu’il se passe là bas, mais c’est Clarkie et moi qui avons été désignées à tort.**

**\- Elle a pas tort…** Murmure Lexa.

**\- Je suis désolée les filles pour ce que j’ai dit.** Je n’arrive pas à m’empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en disant ça tellement c’est ridicule, mais bon.

**\- Comme punition, je garde mes pâtes pour moi toute seule. Ton burger à pas l’air si bon que ça…**

**\- J’accepte ma sentence Rav’.**

**\- Parfait !**

Un nouveau silence s’installe et chacun continue de manger ce qu’il à dans son assiette.

Soudain, Indra, qui est assise à côté de moi, se tourne légèrement pour me parler.

**\- Alors Octavia tu aimes quoi dans la vie ?**

**\- Les combats.** Elle me regarde avec une expression d’incompréhension dans le visage. **J’aimerai devenir cascadeuse plus tard.**

**\- Oh cool ça ! Et du coup tu dois être sportive ?**

**\- On peut dire ça oui.** Je souris en lui répondant.

**\- Elle est super douée au football !** Intervient Reyes qui visiblement écoute notre discussion. **Et elle était pas mauvaise à l’escrime mais elle a arrêté…**

**\- J’essaye de faire un sport différant par an pour avoir une large formation.** J’explique à Indra. 

**\- Et cette année tu vas commencer quoi ?**

**\- J’hésite entre la natation et le volley-ball.**

**\- Lexa ?** Interpelle ma voisine de table alors que la soeur de Lincoln est en plein discussion avec Anya.

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Octavia aimerait tester le volley, tu peux la prendre dans l’équipe ?**

**\- Tout dépend de son niveau, mais il y a des tests d’endurance et de jeux pour les sélections mercredi après les cours si tu veux.** Me dit elle.

**\- Merci je note !** Ça c’est une bonne nouvelle !

**\- Et aussi non vous avez quoi comme activité de prédilection ?** Interroge Linc’ à mes amies et moi. 

**\- Mécano et électro.** Répond Raven, une fourchette de pâtes en bouche.

**\- Sports.** Je le regarde dans les yeux en disant ça. Mon dieu qu’il est beau…

**\- Art.**

**\- Comme moi ! Quelle spécialisation ?**

**\- Dessin et peinture et toi ?**

**\- Dessin et je vais essayer de commencer le travail du bois et du métal cette année.**

**\- Wahou ! Tu n’as pas peur de te couper une main ?**

**\- C’est un Woods** , déclare Lexa, **il doit essayer pour voir si il en est capable. Et si il ne l’est pas, alors il travaillera pour le devenir.**

**\- C’est… une assez bonne philosophie !** Proclame Reyes d’un ton enjoué. **J’aime ta façon de penser.**

Elle répond simplement d’un mouvement de la tête.

**\- Et vous du coup ?**

**\- Lexa c’est en Volley, Indra s’occupe en partie du journal de l’école et puis Anya en rien.**

**\- Rien ?** Je questionne étonnée.

**\- Je suis, officiellement, affiliée dans aucune activité parce que je n’avais pas envie de devoir me limiter.** Explique l’intéressée.

**\- Et officieusement ?**

**\- J’aide parfois _Leksa_ pendant ses entraînements. Je vais aussi faire quelques passages au club de débat et de vision sociale, et puis le club d’astronomie. **

**\- Tu as un sacré tableau de chasse !** Je proclame pleine d’admiration.

**\- Si on veut…** Dit elle en détournant la tête vers son assiette pourtant vide.

Il aura donc fallu attendre presque 15 minutes pour que les uns parlent avec les autre et que les “barrières” commencent à un peu tomber.

Lexa ne parlait pas vraiment et Clarke ne faisait que répondre à Raven ou à moi. Puis cette dernière ne bavardait pas avec Anya, par exemple, et j’avais l’impression que Indra terrorisait Blondie. Mais pour le reste ça va ! Bon, je ne suis pas sûre qu’on devienne BFF, mais c’est un bon début non ?

**\- Je suis partante pour un dessert moi !**

**\- Bonne idée O’ ! Je fais vite un tour aux toilettes et je reviens.**

Reyes se lève et je la suis du regard. Chacun commence à se demander ce qu’il va prendre et ma meilleure amie n’est toujours pas arrivée quand notre serveur vient prendre notre choix de dessert.  
On commence chacun notre petit tour en commençant par Clarkie pour terminer avec Raven. Enfin si elle revient à temps… 

**\- Je vais vous prendre un milkshake fraise s’il vous plaît.** Commande Anya. **Et est ce que vous auriez de la glace au kiwi ?**

**\- Oui oui nous en avons.**

**\- Alors une coupe avec deux boules s’il vous plaît.** Elle termine en fermant le menu qu’elle a en main.

**\- Anya je ne te savais pas si grande amatrice de glace !**

**\- C’est pour Reyes la glace au kiwi. Je déteste ce truc perso…**

Mais comment elle sait que Rav’ veut ça ?  
Je suppose qu’elle voit mon air quelque peu étonné parce qu’elle reprend.

**\- Elle m’a dit ce qu’elle voulait avant de partir au WC…**

**\- Ah ok.**

Comment expliquer mon ressenti actuel ?... JE N’Y CROIS PAS DU TOUT ! Je vais cuisiner ma brune demain, elle va rien comprendre ! 

**\- Je vous ramène ça tout de suite.** Termine le garçon en repartant vers les cuisines.

On recommence à parler (enfin plus ou moins) mais lorsque Raven revient, je vois Anya se tendre et se détourner un peu plus vers sa cousine. Ok quelque chose cloche vraiment… 

**\- Anya t’a commandé de la glace au kiwi, tu as bien fait de lui demander.** Je lui dis en la regardant dans les yeux pour observer sa réaction.

**\- Ma glace au kiw… Ah ma glace au kiwi ! Oui j’avais demandé à An… Merci beaucoup.** Elle ne prend même pas la peine de regarder sa voisine pour dire ça et fait semblant de s'intéresser à Clarke qui échange avec Lincoln sur les cours de littérature qu’ils ont eu l’année passée. 

Je décide de ne plus rien à dire par rapport à ça et je profite de Linc’ assis à ma gauche pour cette fin de soirée.

Parce que c’est effectivement ça, une fin de soirée. Il est grand temps de se quitter après que chacun ai payé sa part de l’addition.   
Je peux sans aucun doute que c’était le moment le plus étrange et malaisant de la soirée quand on s’est retrouvé tous sur le trottoir devant le café, les deux groupes l’un en face de l’autre à se scruter dans le blanc des yeux. 

C’est donc d’un léger signe de la main qu’on s’est séparé et que chaque “bande” est partie de son côté.

Intérieurement je me suis demandée comment ça allait être demain. Est ce qu’on va se saluer ? Se parler ? Ou même se lancer un regard ?...   
Seul moyen de le savoir, être le jour suivant. 

Je peux dire pour la première fois de ma vie que j’ai vachement hâte de retourner en cours ! 


	8. Chapitre 7

7.

**PDV Clarke**

J’entends la radio de mon réveil fonctionner depuis une dizaine de minutes. Mais rolala que j’ai la flemme de me lever ! 

**\- Clarke bouge toi tu vas être en retard !**

**\- Je suis debout heuuuuuuu !** OK, premier mensonge de la journée.

En même temps j’ai tellement mal dormi, que forcément le matin c’est pas la forme… La soirée d’hier était totalement bizarre ! Non mais franchement, c’était quoi la probabilité qu’on se retrouve avec le Kru, et surtout Lexa, dans le même resto ? On se croirait dans une mauvaise comédie romantique… Ou pire ! Dans une fanfiction. 

Je retire enfin ma couette de mon corps et je file dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide.  
Ma mère a raison, je suis à la bourre.

Dix minutes plus tard, je m’assieds enfin à table.

**\- J’ai cru que tu n’allais jamais descendre.**

**\- Sortir de mon lit a été plus difficile que prévu.** Je réponds à ma mère tout en commençant à me servir de café. **On mange ensemble ce soir ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas encore, je suis censée terminer à une heure raisonnable, mais tu sais bien comment ça se passe.**

**\- Tiens moi au courant quand même !**

**\- Promis ma chérie.** Elle vient me poser un baiser sur le haut du crâne et part rejoindre sa voiture. 

Ma mère travaille comme chirurgienne à l’hôpital du centre ville. Ne croyez pas que ça se passe comme dans _Grey’s Anatomy_ … Tous les médecins sont vieux et laids je peux vous l’assurer ! Enfin, il y a bien le Docteur Kane qui drague totalement ma mère qui est assez bien conservé pour son âge, mais c’est tout je le jure. 

Je déjeune en troisième vitesse et je vais rapidement me brosser les dents avant de repasser par ma chambre pour prendre mon sac et partir.

Je dois marcher presque quinze minutes pour arriver jusqu'à l’école et normalement je rejoins Raven à mi-chemin. Puis évidemment Octavia nous attend à l’entrée et on va retrouver le reste de nos potes près des escaliers. On peut dire qu’on a une petite routine ! Enfin, surtout le jour de la rentrée où on s’attend mutuellement pour voir les listes qui indiquent les classes. La même question est alors sur toutes les lèvres; “ Est ce que je serai dans une bonne classe cette année ?”  
Je crois que c’est peut être mieux que je donne la définition de ce que c’est non ? 

Une “bonne classe” c’est où il y a tes potes, mais pas tous aussi non tu ne sais plus quoi leurs raconter quand tu les vois. C’est aussi quand tu es avec des gens qui savent mettre l’ambiance mais pas trop quand même parce que aussi non les profs te cataloguent comme “emmerdeurs” et on se fait lyncher à chaque conseille de classe. Si c’est possible, on peut aussi espérer qu’on ne soit pas tous dans la même option et qu’on ai des filières différentes, comme ça on peut voir différentes personnes d’une fois à l’autre. Et le plus important, ne pas avoir Monsieur Pike en professeur principal… Ça a tout les coups ça veut dire que l’année va être très très longue !

Vous avez bien compris que ce n’est pas si évident que ça d’être bien placé, et que si on a déjà deux choses à cocher dans la liste, c’est une belle victoire !

J’arrive à la hauteur de Raven qui enlève son énorme casque de ses oreilles en me souriant.

**\- Prête pour la rentrée Blondie ?**

**\- Tu parles… J’ai eu un mal fous à me lever ce matin !**

Elle me sourit et on repart toutes les deux pour la fin de notre trajet. Je sais pas pourquoi mais Raven me semble pensive, elle ne dit pas grand chose.

**\- Tout va bien ?** Je lui demande.

**\- Oui oui très bien pourquoi ?**

**\- Je sais pas tu à l’air ailleurs…**

**\- Non c’est juste que je me demandais comment ça allait se passer avec le Kru. Enfin, avec les quatres qu’on a vu je veux dire.**

**\- On ne les a pas seulement vu, on a surtout mangé et passé une soirée avec eux.**

**\- Je sais pas pour toi mais je ne leurs fais toujours pas confiance… Indra me fait grave flipper et Lexa a un côté très autoritaire qui me fait froid dans le dos. À la limite Lincoln est le plus sympa mais il a un regard super dur ! Ça se voit qu’ils sont jumeaux avec Lexa.**

Je n’aime pas quand elle parle de Lexa, j’ai peur de faire une bourde… 

**\- Et Anya ?**

**\- Quoi Anya ?**

**\- Ben, tu penses quoi d’elle ?**

**\- Rien.**

**\- Rien ?** Je dis étonnée.

**\- Non rien.**

**\- Ok…**

Quand on arrive devant les grilles du lycée, je vois directement O’ qui parle avec Monty et Jasper en nous attendant. Quand elle nous voit elle abandonne sa conversation et court vers nous.

**\- Enfin !!! Vous m’avez manqué les filles !** Dit elle en nous sautant dessus.

**- _Niña_ , on s’est vue hier… **

**\- Ben dit tout de suite que tu es pas contente de me voir !**

**\- Rav’ voulait pas dire ça, c’est juste que tu donnes l’impression qu’on ne c’est pas vu depuis des mois.**

**\- Et bien c’est ce que je ressens ! Allez, donner moi un câlin bande d’ingrates !** Sans plus attendre elle nous entoure de ses bras devenus un peu plus musclés avec tous les sports qu’elle a pratiqué pendant les vacances et nous serre de toutes ses forces. 

**\- Et nous alors ?!** Lance Monty qui vient de nous rejoindre suivi de Jasper.

**\- Venez ici les losers !** Réponds Raven.

**\- Toi aussi tu m’as manqué Reyes.** Conclut Jasper avec un clin d’oeil tout en venant s’inclure dans notre tas d’amour.

On se sépare et on se dirige, tout en discutant, vers l’intérieur pour retrouver le reste de la Bande et voir (enfin) où on va être réparti.

Je n’arrive pas à m’empêcher de chercher du regard le Kru, enfin… Lexa plutôt…   
J’ai voulu lui envoyer un message hier pour m’excuser (encore) de l’avoir planté au café, mais j’avais tellement peur qu’elle me réponde pas que je n’ai rien fait. 

Je tourne la tête le plus discrètement possible dans tous les sens en essayant de la voir. Peut être que je pourrai discuter un peu avec elle avant le début des cours non ? 

**\- Mais qu’est ce que tu cherches comme ça Clarke ?** Rigole Harper qui nous a rejoint.

**\- Jeeeeeeeuuuuuhhhhh… Heu je voulais voir si il y avait des gens qui avaient l’air nouveaux !**

**\- Evidemment qu’il y en a. Il va même y avoir une toute nouvelle vague de gens ! Tu as encore la tête dans le cul ou quoi à dire des trucs comme ça ?**

**\- Oui c’est vrai que j’y avais pas pensé. Je crois que je suis pas totalement réveillée…**

**\- Ben grouille toi de l’être parce que ça va être le moment tant attendu !**

Et elle a raison. On est juste derrière un énorme troupeau d’étudiants qui viennent ce que ça donne.

**\- Hey attendez nous !!!** Crie une voix.

Arrivent en courant Emori, Murphy et Finn.

**\- Vous n’alliez quand même pas commencer sans nous si ?** Demande Finn offusqué.

**\- Jamais !** Je réponds. **Mais s’il vous plaît on peut regarder maintenant ? Je n’en peux plus de cette attente.**

Tout le monde acquiesce et c’est ensemble qu’on avance vers la feuille qui va sceller notre année.

 

**PDV Lexa**

Bon, ça aurait franchement pu être pire. Je suis peut-être pas avec mon frère, mais au moins j’ai Indra et Gustus avec moi. Par contre on a Monsieur Pike en professeur principal… Moi qui comptait me concentrer sur le volley cette année, je crois que je vais devoir revoir mes priorités.

On attend en rang devant notre salle de classe principale. La salle de cours de ce cher Charles Jones, professeur de littérature, est du genre assez sinistre. Deux-trois posters d’auteurs qu’il aime, une grande bibliothèque que lui seul peut toucher et son bureau bureau en bois face à nous. C’est tout.  
J’ai eu cours avec lui pendant deux mois la première année où je suis arrivée ici, mais avec les changements d’horaire, j’ai changé certains de mes profs et il en faisait parti. 

**\- Je croyais que c’était connu.** Une voix retentit dans le couloir et tout le monde se tait d’un coup. **Dans ma classe, c’est l’ordre et la discipline qui prime. Je veux un rang correct devant ma classe.**

Il y eu un petit mouvement de panique et après quelques secondes, on est tous dans une sorte de position pseudo militaire.

**\- Si vous croyez que parce que vous êtes en dernière année vous allez vous la couler douce, vous vous êtes trompé d’établissement scolaire. Je compte bien sur le fait que ça soit un de mes élèves qui gagnent le prix de littérature fin juin, comme c’est la cas depuis que j’ai pris mes fonctions. Je ne tolère pas l’incapacité et encore moins les idioties… Entrez jeunes gens.**

Je ne suis pas ma mauvaise en littérature, ce n’est simplement pas ma matière de prédilection. Mon but c’est d’avoir une moyenne de 12/20 et je ne travaille jamais plus que ce qui est nécessaire.

On va s’asseoir à des tables par deux et on attend que Monsieur Pike dise quelque chose.

**\- Je vais commencer par prendre la liste des présences.** Il sort de sa serviette en cuir une petite liasse de feuille et une petite pochette. Il met ses lunettes sur son nez, sort un stylo et reprend d’une voix forte. **Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous lèverez et direz que vous êtes présent, avant de vous rasseoir.** Bon avec comme nom de famille Woods, je vais de toute façon être la dernière… **Gustus Aleks.**

**\- Présent.**

**\- Finn Collins.**

**\- Présent.**

Il continue comme ça pendant une dizaine de nom, mais je n’écoute déjà plus. Je ne connais presque personne dans ma classe de tout façon.

**\- Indra Tondc.**

**\- Présente.**

**\- Et pour finir, Lexa Woods.**

**\- Présente.**

**\- Bien ! C’est déjà un bon début que personne n’ai prolongé ses vacances.** Il se tait et nous observe. **Je vais demander à tout le monde de se lever s’il vous plaît et de venir se mettre en ligne au fond de la classe.**

Tout le monde se regarde et on obéit comme des petits soldats. C’est difficilement qu’une vingtaine d’élèves se mettent tant bien que mal en une ligne plus ou moins droite.

**\- Je ne veux pas de bavardage dans ma salle de classe. Je vais donc choisir les couples de cette année. Alors** , il reprend sa liste dans ses mains, **J’aimerai devant moi mademoiselle Tondc ainsi que monsieur Collins.** Merde, je serai pas avec Indra ! Please, laissez moi Gus… **Au troisième rang, colonne centrale, mademoiselle McIntyre et monsieur Aleks.** Non mais tu déconnes ! Je vais me retrouver avec cet imbécile de John Murphy je le sens. **Au deuxième rang près de la fenêtre, mademoiselle Woods** , mon dieu c’est moi, **et mademoiselle Reyes.**

Je retourne vivement la tête vers elle. Je ne suis pas sûre de la réaction que je dois avoir avec elle… En soi je m’en fous. Je ne la connais pas. Je sais qu’elle ne fait presque jamais sport parce qu’elle a un soucis à la jambe, qu’elle est amie avec Clarke Griffin et la fille Blake, mais c’est tout. 

On s’avance toutes les deux vers notre table et je lui chuchote.

**\- Tu veux être près de la fenêtre ou pas ?**

Je la vois poser instinctivement sa main sur sa jambe gauche.

**\- Fenêtre.**

Et je lui fais un geste de la main pour lui faire comprendre qu’elle peut passer devant.

On est tous désormais assis avec des gens qu’on ne connaît pas vraiment. Reyes, assise à côté de moi, n’a pas pété un mot depuis qu’elle a posé son cul sur sa chaise. L’année va être longue si mon binôme ne se décide pas à me parler… Je peux comprendre qu’on ne soit pas amie, mais je crois pas être un monstre. 

La sonnerie retentit. On aura passé tout le cours à jouer à la chaise musicale, sympa.

Dès que je sors, je vais rejoindre Lincoln et Anya, qui sont dans la même classe, avec Indra et Gus.

On s’arrête juste devant la porte et on parle de notre ressenti quant à nos binômes respectifs.  
Gustus à l’air d’être avec une fille assez sympa qui sourit beaucoup. Harper je crois ? Par contre Indra est à côté de Finn Collins, pas connu pour être le gars le plus malin de notre génération. Mais bon, il est pas mauvais en sport, on peut au moins lui donner ce mérite. 

La porte s’ouvre enfin et les élèves commencent à sortir. Je lève la tête et je tombe nez à nez avec Clarke qui écarte grands les yeux avant de me foncer dedans.

**\- Oh merde pardon !**

**\- Pas de soucis.**

Elle me fait un léger sourire puis est happée par ma nouvelle colocataire qui l’emporte dans le tumulte de mes condisciples.

Arrive enfin Anya qui n’est, visiblement, pas de très bonne humeur… 

**\- Je vais tuer ton frère !**

**\- Et si tu commençais à m’expliquer ça depuis le début s’il te plaît.**

**\- J’allais m’asseoir à côté de lui, quand Monsieur décide qu’il préfère une fille à sa cousine préférée ! C’est donc Octavia Blake qui va est à côté de cet idiot !**

**\- Et du coup tu es où toi ?**

**\- Je comptais me mettre avec Ontari, mais Luna, notre nouvelle cousine qui vient tout droit du Danemark, a visiblement eu la même idée que moi et quand je me suis rendue compte de la trahison familiale la place était déjà prise… comme toutes les autres putain de places de cette foutue classe !**

**\- Du coup tu es restée debout ?** Je demande en ayant du mal à ne pas rire devant son comportement totalement disproportionné.

**\- J’aurai préféré… Je suis désormais l’heureuse propriétaire de la chaise voisine à celle de Griffin.**

 

**PDV Clarke**

Je suis assise sur un banc de la cour avec toute la Bande. Tout le monde raconte sa classe, le prof qu’il a et on commence à comparer nos horaires pour voir si on a des cours en communs. 

**\- Je vais jamais tenir une année dans sa classe les gars !** Dit Finn.

**\- Il va pourtant bien falloir tu sais.** Je réponds en rigolant.

**\- C’est ça, marre toi bien ! Vous êtes des chanceux vous à être avec le professeur Cartwig. Déjà parce qu’elle donne cours d’histoire-géo et que c’est vraiment la matière la plus sympa, puis surtout parce qu’elle est beaucoup trop cool et qu’elle fait des activités extra-scolaire super régulièrement ! Vous n’avez pas le droit de vous plaindre.**

**\- Bon les gars moi j’ai sport.** Dit Raven d’un ton dramatique.

**\- Ça va aller avec ta jambe ?** S’inquiète Octavia.

**\- Je suis une vraie sportive maintenant je gère !**

**\- On se retrouve ce midi au même endroit que d’habitude ?**

**\- Attends… Personne n’a sport maintenant ?! Ne me dîtes pas que je vais me retrouver seule…**

**\- Courage Reyes ! Va montrer à tout le monde ton corps de rêve.** Lui dit O’ en la prenant dans les bras avant de la pousser vers le bâtiment. **Je suis sûre que tu vas épater tout le monde !**


	9. Chapitre 8

8.

**PDV Raven**

Je suis vraiment maudite… Non mais sérieusement avoir, le jour de la rentrée, cours d’éducation physique, c’est genre le pire truc au monde ! Non. En fait il y a pire. Avoir cours d’éducation physique sans aucun de ses amis. Je sens que ça va être long… 

Je vais récupérer mes affaires dans mon casier puis je commence à me diriger vers un des nombreux vestiaires de l’école. Quand j’y rentre, je trouve que ça sent déjà la transpiration. Les filles, petit rappel: vous êtes censées puer APRÈS le sport, pas avant. 

Je cherche du regard quelqu’un, n’importe qui, que je pourrai connaître et avec qui je pourrai passer mes heures de tortures hebdomadaires, mais visiblement tous les astres sont contre moi !

Je me dirige vers le fond du local où il y a encore un peu de place et je commence à me changer. On est doit toutes avoir un short foncé et un des t-shirt aux couleurs de l’école. On peut seulement choisir nos baskets, c’est tout. J’enfile le tout assez vite. Je n’ai vraiment pas envie de rester collée à tout ce beau monde.

Je sors de l’établissement et je me dirige vers le “stade” (c’est comme ça que je l’appelle parce que je sais pas trop dire ce que c’est…) pour rejoindre le coach. 

Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà remarqué, mais les entraîneurs ont toujours du bide. Tu les vois et tu n’as pas l’impression que ce sont des grands amateurs de sports. Si mais pas dans le sens “Je vais aller me faire un petit jogging moi, ça va me faire un bien fous !”. Ce serait plutôt devant la tv en train de regarder les gens courir pendant que toi tu manges.

Quand j’arrive avec les autres filles, le prof commence directement ses explications.

**\- Bon alors mesdemoiselles. Après deux mois de vacances, où je suis sûre que beaucoup d’entre vous n’ont absolument pas fait de sport, il est grand temps qu’on recommence à suer ! Avec ce beau temps, vous allez courir pendant cette session de sport. Allez c’est parti, on y va et on ne traîne pas !**

Rolala courir… C’est vraiment un truc inutile ! Je ne vois pas du tout l'intérêt de faire des tours de pistes et tourner en rond. Non mais j'vous jure, il existe pas plus con comme sport. 

Bon, ben c’est parti. Je ne sais pas trop si je dois dire à l'entraîneur que je portais quelque chose pour ma jambe et que je ne peux pas trop forcer ou alors je fais ça doucement et à mon rythme et si il y a un problème j’irai lui expliquer… Je jette un coup d’oeil vers lui et je vois gratter son ventre. Je vais y aller je crois. 

Je commence tout doucement à marcher et j’allonge mes pas petit à petit. Lorsque je me sens prête, je trottine un peu. Je suis totalement concentrée sur ma jambe et sur ce que je suis en train de faire. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n’ai pas couru que je crois que je ne me souviens pas de la sensation. 

Bon, il est grand temps d'accélérer encore un peu, parce que là une grand mère sait me devancer et Raven Reyes n’accepte pas qu’une grand mère puisse la dépasser !

Ok, tout va bien. Pas de douleur. Ça tire un peu, mais rien d’anormal. Je me redresse un poil et j’allonge un peu ma foulée. Toujours aucune sensation désagréable.

Est ce qu’il se pourrait que je puisse faire du sport à nouveau ? Genre vraiment je veux dire.

Mais tout d’un coup, je sens un frisson dans le bas de ma colonne. Je ne suis plus concentrée et je m’en rends compte bien trop tard.   
Mon genoux flanche et je sens un léger craquement. Je tombe en avant et je me rattrape avec mes mains.

Comment j’ai pu être aussi conne ?! 

Je respire profondément pour essayer de calmer la douleur qui s’est maintenant propagée dans tout mon membre. Je sens les gens autour de moi continuer de courir comme si de rien n’était… En soi ce n’est pas plus mal… Je n’ai pas besoin de la pitié et du regard de ces gens. J’en ai déjà eu beaucoup trop.

Je me relève tant bien que mal et je me traîne jusqu’aux toilettes les plus proches à quelques mètres de ma position. J’arrive dans une des salles réservées à l’équipe de baseball féminin (oui on est ce genre d’école à avoir des sports beaucoup trop cools !) totalement vide. En même temps, les sélections ne sont qu’en fin de semaine.

Je fais une pause à l’entrée. Je n’en peux vraiment plus… Je sens les larmes qui commencent à monter et ma respiration est saccadée. Je m’assieds et je me tire jusqu’aux douches. En général l’eau chaude me fait du bien car elle détend un peu mes muscles. Je suis juste en dessous, il me suffit de lever haut mon bras et de tourner le robinet.

Je m’étends le plus possible pour essayer de l’atteindre, mais alors que l’un de mes doigts l’effleure, une crise survient et je m’effondre à nouveau.

Je crois que je suis restée couchée quelques minutes tout en sanglotant. Et puis venue de nulle part, une voix s’est élevée et m’a dit;

**\- Attends. Je vais t’aider.**

 

**PDV Clarke**

Je repars avec Octavia, Finn et Harper en cours de CPLT (Cours de Projet à Long Terme. Le nom est tellement nul qu’on a du trouver acronyme). En gros, on est toute l’année en binôme ou trinôme avec quelqu’un et on doit présenter, en fin d’année, un projet sur un thème déterminé. 

En général, le prof qu’on a accepte qu’on choisisse nos groupes puisqu’on va passer beaucoup d’heures ensembles et que si il n’y a pas une bonne entente, ça va poser problème. En soi ils n’ont pas tort ! Je crois que je préfère faire un projet seule plutôt que de me retrouver avec un imbécile de l’équipe de foot.

**\- Tu réfléchis à quoi Clarkie ?** Demande Octavia.

**\- Au projet que j’aimerai faire.**

**\- Mais on ne sait même pas le thème !**

**\- Ça ne m’empêche pas d’y penser.**

On arrive en classe où les tables sont agencées de sorte qu’on puisse être à quatre autour avec une grande surface devant nous. De ce fait, certains tournent le dos à notre professeur, mais ça ne pose pas particulièrement de problème étant donné que ce n’est pas un cours à proprement parlé. Enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire !  
Du coup on va s’asseoir à quatre et on discute en attendant de recevoir les explications et tout le tralala.

Allez savoir pourquoi, mais dès qu’elle est à moins de dix mètres je le sais. Lexa Woods vient de rentrer. Je ne la vois avec personne d’autre du Kru… Est ce qu’elle est seule ?

**\- Que tout le monde aille s’asseoir s’il vous plaît, je vais commencer à expliquer en quoi vont consister les projets de cette année.** Après quelques secondes, on n’entend plus une mouche volée. **Comme vous le savez tous, ce cours va vous permettre de créer, par groupe de deux ou trois, un projet que vous présenterai d’ici quelques mois. Comme chaque année avez l'occasion de choisir avec qui vous allez travailler, je vous conseille de bien y réfléchir car vous devez avoir confiance en votre ou vos partenaires et surtout vous allez devoir les supporter. Bien, maintenant le moment que vous attendez tous… Vous allez travailler sur les populations ! Qu’elles existent encore ou pas, qu’elles viennent d’ici ou non, je veux apprendre pleins de choses ! Avant de partir je veux les noms des groupes et votre sujet. Vous pouvez utiliser les ordinateurs et les livres. Si vous avez des questions n’hésitez pas ! Et n’oubliez pas que je ne veux pas deux fois la même chose, donc plus vite vous me donnerez votre thème, plus de chance vous aurez pour qu’il soit validé.**

Un brouhaha énorme retentit et tout le monde commence à se lever et se déplacer à droite et à gauche. 

**\- Bon les gars on s’organise comment ?** Questionne Finn.

**\- Je m’en fous du sujet, mais je veux être avec Clarkie !**

**\- Wahou O’ je me sens aimée ! Je suis avec elle du coup.** Je dis en rigolant.

**\- Je demanderai bien à Bryan si veut le faire avec nous… À trois on pourra faire un meilleur projet.** Finn se lève et part.

**\- Et du coup Harper tu veux le faire avec qui ?**

**\- Je sais pas trop… Vous avez une idée vous ?**

**\- Non pas du tout ! Clarkie ?**

**\- J’ai une tête à avoir une idée Octavia ?**

Finn revient et annonce fièrement. 

**\- Ok je suis avec lui ! Il aimerai faire sur les égyptiens et ça me tente trop !**

**\- Oh oui ça à l’air trop cool !!! Je peux me mettre avec vous ?**

**\- Sans problème !**

**\- Cool je vais le dire à Bryan et on va aller directement d’inscrire, comme ça notre sujet sera validé.**

**\- Je viens avec toi !**

Harper et Finn repartent et nous laisse seules à table.

**\- Bon et bien ça sera entre toi et moi Blondie.**

**\- On fait une super bonne équipe, je suis certaine qu’on va trouver un sujet tellement cool que les gens vont être jaloux de nous !**

* * *

 

_40 minutes plus tard._

On a strictement RIEN trouvé ! 

Le dico, les encyclopédies, internet, rien n’a pu nous aider ! 

**\- Mais comment c’est possible qu’on ai aucune idée ?**

**\- Je sais pas Clarke, mais j’ai tellement réfléchi que j’ai un méga mal de crâne.** Me dit Octavia tout en se massant les tempes. 

DRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG.

**\- Quoi sérieux ? C’est déjà l’heure ?** Je crie.

**\- Allez, les derniers venez près de moi pour que je vous ajoute à la liste.**

**\- Viens O’, on va aller lui parler et lui expliquer ce qu’il se passe.** J’attrape ma meilleure amie par le bras et je la traîne jusqu’au bureau. **Madame Byrne, Octavia et moi on a un petit soucis… En fait on a aucune idée de populations à travailler… On a cherché pendant toute l’heure, je vous le jure ! Mais vraiment on est totalement bloquée. On aurait voulu savoir si c’était possible d’avoir un délai supplémentaire ?**

**\- Clarke, je ne peux pas. Les règles sont les règles.**

**\- Je comprends Madame, mais je ne sais pas quoi vous dire de plus…** Pour le coup on pas d’idée et sauf si elle nous ajoute à un groupe, je vois pas comment elle va pouvoir arranger les choses si elle ne veut pas allonger notre temps de réflexion.

**\- J’ai peut-être une idée** , dit elle en relevant les yeux de sa liste, **Lexa ?** Elle se lève. **Lexa tu peux venir un instant s’il te plaît.** Elle se rassied et attend que l’intéressée arrive pour reprendre. **Lexa a une excellente idée de projet mais malheureusement elle est seule, donc je l’ai rajouté à un groupe qui allait parler des Mayas. Mais maintenant je me retrouve avec un autre groupe qui n’a pas de sujet et qui a une place de libre ! Je vais donc changer tout ça et je vais écrire que Octavia Blake, Clarke Griffin et Lexa Woods feront l’exposé ensemble.** Elle dit ça tout haut tout en corrigeant la feuille devant elle. **Et bien voilà une bonne chose de faite. On se voit la semaine prochaine pour le début de cette magnifique entreprise ! Au revoir les filles.**

On s’écarte toutes les trois sans un mot et on va récupérer nos affaires toujours en silence. 

En sortant, on se lance un regard et O’ lache;

**\- Et du coup on fait sur quoi ?**

**\- Ma famille. Mon clan. Mon peuple.**

**\- Sur les Woods ?**

**\- Les Woods ne sont pas mon clan.**

**\- Je sens que ça va être compliqué à suivre.**

**\- Je suis désolée Lexa que Madame Byrne nous ai imposé comme ça…** Je dis doucement. **Je te promets que c’était pas notre intention de venir te changer de groupe et s’incruster comme ça dans ta famille et tes histoires personnelles.**

**\- Si ça avait posé un problème je vous l’aurais dit Clarke. Je suis même contente de pouvoir expliquer mes origines à des gens extérieurs.**

**\- En tout cas je suis impatiente de connaître un peu de votre langue si spéciale !** Balance Octavia. **Comment elle s’appelle déjà ?**

**\- Le Trigedasleng.**

**\- Ah oui c’est ça ! Tu sais pas m’apprendre un mot là maintenant ?**

**\- O’ ne la dérange pas avec ça.**

**\- Elle ne me dérange pas.** Répond Lexa en souriant légèrement. **Ton prénom n’aura pas la même orthographe en anglais et en trig.** Elle sort un feutre de son sac à dos et demande du regard si elle peut prendre la main de ma brune. **Tu vois, ton prénom s’écrit comme ça** , elle écrit doucement le prénom de O’ en langage “courant”, **nous, on l’écrira “ _Okteivia”_.**

**\- Et je le prononce de la même façon ?**

**\- Presque. En fait ta deuxième syllabe sera un peu plus longue, mais c’est tout.**

**\- Wahou ! C’est trop cool ! Je vais t’utiliser tu n’imagines pas à quel point.** S’exclame Octavia toute joyeuse de sa leçon du jour. **La prochaine fois tu m’apprendras à me présenter ?**

**\- Sans problème. De toute façon tu viens aux essaies de volley de jeudi ?**

**\- Oui oui !**

**\- Alors on se verra là-bas.**

Mon téléphone vibre et je le sors pendant que les deux filles continuent de parler.

**\- J’ai vraiment la pression !**

**\- O’ ! Raven a eu une crise, on doit y aller !**

**\- Merde. Vraiment désolée Lexa, mais on doit partir. À la prochaine !**

Je prends la main d’Octavia, et on s’élance toutes les deux vers les extérieurs. 

 

**PDV Anya**

**\- Non mais je te jure Lexa, ton frère est un emmerdeur de première !**

**\- Anya, tu me parles de ça depuis dix minutes… Tu as pas bientôt fini ?**

**\- Excuse moi de me plaindre ! Je n’ai pas la chance d’être à côté de Gus ou Indra moi. D’ailleurs tu es à côté duquel ?**

**\- Raven Reyes.**

**\- Attends quoi ?**

**\- Pike a choisi les places et je suis à côté d’elle.**

**\- Ah…**

**\- J’ai pas droit à un commentaire ?**

**\- Non non ça va…**

**\- Cool, je vais enfin pouvoir écouter le silence.**

**\- Dis tout de suite que je dis de la merde !** Je donne un coup dans l’épaule de ma cousine.

**\- J’ai pas dit ça.** Elle rigole. **Mais avoue que tu te plains beaucoup pour le moment.**

**\- J’aime me plaindre, ça me fait sentir vivante.**

**\- Tu sais ce qui fait aussi se sentir vivante ?** Je la fixe en attendant sa réponse. **Le sexe.** Elle sourit de toute ses dents en me faisant un petit clin d’oeil.

**\- Sérieux Lex’ ? Je vais finir par croire que tu me dragues tu sais !**

**\- Oh arrête avec ça ! C’est juste que si tu te trouvais quelqu’un, tu pourrais faire passer toute cette frustration, ou je ne sais quelle merde que tu transportes, dans quelque chose de bien plus positif.**

**\- Ça va aller merci…**

**\- Comme tu veux ! Mais si besoin est, n’hésite pas à demander à ta cousine préférée.**

**\- Mais je croyais que j’étais sa cousine préférée moi !** Indra arrive, un sac de sport en main. Elle fixe mes pieds et me demande, **Ben elles sont où tes affaires An’ ?**

**\- Mes affaires ?** Ça fait tilt. **Merde on a gym et j’avais zappé !**

**\- On a cours dans cinq minutes. Grouille toi si on doit repasser par ton casier qui est totalement à l’opposé du vestiaire.**

**\- Oui ok c’est bon.** Je me lève sans grande conviction. **On se retrouve à la cafet pour manger ?** Je demande à Lexa avant de partir.

**\- Même table que d’habitude. Vas y file !**

**- _Sha Heda !/Oui Heda !_** Je lui tire la langue avant de rejoindre Indra en courant.

On essaye d’aller le plus rapidement possible jusqu’à mon casier, mais il est littéralement à l’opposé de nous ! 

**\- Je te le jure Anya, si on doit faire des tours de piste en plus ou des pompes, je te le ferai amèrement regretter !**

Je ne suis pas une personne qui a facilement peur des gens, mais quand elle me regarde comme ça, ça fait grave flipper ! 

**\- T’inquiète, c’est le premier cours. Je suis sûre que tout le monde est encore en train de se changer.**

On repasse par un couloir, on descend les escalier, on tourne à droite et on arrive au vestiaire.

**\- “Tout le monde est encore en train de se changer” tu disais ?**

**\- Oui bon ok on est plus que deux, mais au moins personne ne nous embête !**

**\- Grouille toi An’.**

Moins de quatres minutes plus tard, nous sommes de nouveau en train de courir.

**\- Ah voilà enfin les retardataires !**

**\- Désolée Monsieur, en fait j’avais oubli…**

**\- Je m’en contre fiche. Vous allez commencer par vingt abdos et puis vous rejoindrez les autres pour courir. Allez hop on y va !**

On se met directement en position et j’entends Indra me chuchoter;

**\- Tu vas me le payer Woods.**

C’est péniblement que je te fais mes abdos tout en regardant les gens avec qui je vais faire cours de sport le lundi. Ok, une bonne équipe de bras cassé, ça va être marrant en sport par équipe. Attends ! Est ce que ce n’est pas Rey…

**\- Allez on va courir maintenant, c’est parti !**

Je me lève d’un bond et je pars rejoindre le reste des filles.

Je reprends mon observation. Mais putain oui c’est elle ! Mais elle fout quoi à courir comme ça ?

Je suis totalement à l’opposé et je la vois tomber. Je m’arrête immédiatement et je la fixe.   
Est-ce qu’elle arrive à se relever ? 

Au moment où je vais redémarrer, quelqu’un me fonce dedans. 

**\- Mais tu peux pas faire attention ?!** Je dis énervée tout en me retournant vers elle.

**\- Excuse moi mais tu étais au milieu du chemin !**

**\- Et ? Tu ne sais pas te mettre sur le côté et éviter les gens ? C’est trop compliqué pour toi ?**

**\- TU aurais dû te mettre sur le côté au lieu de rester plantée comme ça.**

**\- Tu sais quoi ? Continue de courir et ne me parle plus. Ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde.**

**\- C’est ça.**

Elle repart en me lançant un dernier regard et dès qu’elle a le dos tourné, je lui fais un magnifique doigt d’honneur. Mon dieu mais quelle pétasse !

Je me reconcentre sur ce qu’il se passait et je la cherche du regard. Mais où est ce qu’elle est ?

Je recommence à courir pour voir si elle n’est pas retournée près du coach ou un truc du style mais après deux tours, je ne vois toujours rien.

L’eau chaude ! C’est l’eau chaude qui l’aide à détendre ses muscles.  
Dès que je comprends ça, je pique un sprint vers le local de base-ball qui est juste à côté. 

Quand j’arrive à la porte, je m’arrête. Est ce que je veux vraiment y aller ? Est ce qu’elle a vraiment besoin d’aide ? Si je franchis cette porte, je ne pourrais pas faire machine arrière.

Je passe doucement la tête et je m’avance en silence dans le local. J’entends un petit bruit, comme un gémissement, mais pas de signe d’une douche qui fonctionne.  
Je m’avance encore un peu et là je la vois. Étendue sur le sol en train de pleurer.

Je ne réfléchis pas et je m’avance vers elle en disant;

**\- Attends. Je vais t’aider.**


	10. Chapitre 9

9.

**PDV Anya**

**\- Attends. Je vais t’aider.**

Je la vois lever péniblement la tête et écarquiller les yeux en me reconnaissant.

**\- Anya ?** Elle demande en reniflant.

**\- Non je suis la Reine d’Angleterre. Tu es tombée sur la tête pour poser des questions aussi idiote ?**

**\- Tu fais quoi là ?**

**\- Ça se voit non ? Je t’aide.**

Je la fais s’asseoir et elle ne parle plus. Je commence à enlever sa chaussure et sa chaussette et je tends doucement sa jambe. Je la sens se tendre quand je repose son membre sur le carrelage froid de la douche.

Je me lève et je tourne le robinet en essayant de régler le thermostat. Chose faite, je me mets accroupie près de Reyes et je la soulève pour la porter et la déplacer en essayant de la tenir surélevée pendant que l’eau, maintenant chaude, coule.

C’est une des nombreuses choses que j’ai apprise cet été pendant que je travaillais. Le mieux c’est que la partie du corps qui souffre ne reste pas immergée dans l’eau, mais que, justement, il y ai un “courant” continu. 

Je sens Raven bouger un peu, pour mieux positionner ses bras autour de mon cou. Nos regards ne sont pas croisés depuis que je suis arrivée dans le local. Soit je l'évite, soit c’est elle. 

**\- Fais chier…** Je murmure quand je me rends compte que ma manche est trempée.

**\- Tu aurais dû enlever ton pull.**

**\- J’y ai pas pensé…**

**\- Pose moi et retire le.**

**\- Tu es sûre ?**

**\- Quoi tu es nue en dessous ?**

**\- …**

**\- Tu déconnes j’espère ?!**

**\- J’ai une brassière de sport ! Le sweat-shirt est à Indra… J’ai oublié mon t-shirt et le premier jour se prendre une remarque ça ne se fait pas.**

**\- Tu es pas possible…**

**\- Du coup je l’enle…**

**\- NON !**

**\- Ok…** Je dis avec un fin sourire.

On ne dit plus rien. En même temps qu’est qu’on pourrait dire ?

Je crois que si je devais lui parler, je lui dirai… Je commencerai par lui dire… 

Je tourne la tête pour regarder la chose que je tiens à bout de bras. Elle aussi elle m’observe, mais cette fois aucune de nous deux ne détourne le regard.   
Je m’apprête à lui parler, mais la sonnerie de fin de cours retentit.

**\- Tu devrais prévenir Clarke ou Octavia.**

**\- Tu as raison…**

**\- Je sais.**

**\- Bon et si tu me posais maintenant ?!** Me dit-elle d’un air excédé.

Je la déplace jusqu’aux banquettes un peu plus loin et je retourne aux douches pour éteindre l’eau et récupérer toutes les affaires qui trainent.

**\- Ça va aller ?**

**\- Oui c’est bon…**

**\- Bien.**

Je me retourne et je pars vers la sortie, mais la voix de Raven me fait m’arrêter quand j’arrive à la porte.

**\- Merci Anya.**

Je ne prends même pas la peine de me retourner pour lui lancer.

**\- Si je me tape une retenue, je te le ferai payer Reyes.**

 

**PDV Octavia**

_3 jours plus tard, jeudi._

Je suis en train de me changer dans les vestiaires pour passer les essaies de volley.

Je n’ai presque pas vu les filles tellement je me suis entraînée. Résultat de la course, j’ai pas mal de courbatures… Je n’aurai peut être pas dû courir plus de deux heures hier soir… 

**\- Allez les filles bougez vous on commence dans deux petites minutes !** Crie une voix derrière la porte. 

Comme si je n’étais pas assez stressée… 

Je passe devant le miroir pour attacher convenablement mes cheveux en une queue-de-cheval haute et je vais dans le gymnase.

**\- Bon mesdemoiselles, cette année nous allons avoir besoin de seulement deux nouvelles filles dans l’équipe A. Mais si nous avons du mal à nous décider, nous en prendrons une troisième. Il y aura comme chaque année une équipe dite “intermédiaire”, l’équipe B, qui aura certainement quelques entraînements par mois avec l’équipe A. N’oubliez pas que l’équipe C n’est pas pour les nulles. Mais c’est que vous n’avez pas encore l’endurance ou la technique pour arriver à jouer en tournoi.** Elle fait une légère pause, puis reprend. **C’est le capitaine Lexa Woods, qui vous fera faire les exercices aujourd’hui.**

Tout le monde hoche la tête, signe de notre compréhension.

**\- Bon** , déclare Lexa en claquant dans ses mains pour attirer notre attention, **je veux d’abord toutes vous remercier d’être venue aujourd’hui. Rien que ça c’est déjà une bonne étape vers la réussite. N’oubliez pas que ne pas être prise dans l’équipe A, ne veut pas dire que vous jouez mal. Pour la plupart d’entre vous, c’est votre première année à Polis High School et la majorité des plus grandes joueuses de notre établissement ont attendu plusieurs années avant d’atteindre le niveau requis. Vous devez toujours essayer de vous améliorez et de progresser. Rien n’est jamais acquis à 100% et tout est toujours à travailler.** Elle nous observe toutes de ses yeux remplis de détermination. **Bien. Vous allez commencer par dix tours de la salle.** Elle se retourne vers les trois filles de l’équipe déjà présente l’année passée et leurs fait un signe de tête. Elles se lèvent d’un bond et commencent à courir.

Ça agit comme un électrochoc et on fait toutes pareil.

J’en vois certaine qui sprint. Elles ne vont jamais tenir tout l’essai si elles utilisent toute l'énergie qu’elles ont dès maintenant… Enfin bon, c’est pas mon problème. Mon but à moi c’est d’aller dans le meilleur groupe et je vais tout faire pour y parvenir.   
Du coup je prends ma vitesse de croisière. Mes foulées sont longues et je ne tire pas trop.

Il me reste encore deux tours à faire et certaines viennent juste de finir.

**\- Ce n’est pas terminé. Vous pouvez en faire dix de plus !** Crie Lexa.

Et c’est reparti… 

Après la course, on est passée aux exercices avec balles. 

Lexa était toujours là pour nous donner les consignes et les 3 joueuses de l’année précédente nous montraient ce qu’il fallait faire.

Je ne sais pas combien j’ai fait de manchettes sur tout l’essai, mais je peux définitivement dire que mes poignets en ont pris un sacré coup ! 

Je crois que je me débrouille plutôt bien. Personne ne fait de commentaires ou de remarques sur personne, mais en général, le regard de réprobation de Woods ne tombe pas sur moi, j’en conclus que ça va.

* * *

 

On fait des exercices depuis presque 1h30 et je suis totalement crevée. Je crois que je n’ai jamais autant transpiré de toute ma vie ! 

Non mais sérieux comment ça se fait que je sois encore vivante ?

On a eu droit à une pause de 5 minutes après 45 minutes d’efforts et Lexa a annoncé que si on voulait abandonner, c’était maintenant ou jamais.   
Nous sommes passées de 25 à 15.

**\- C’est tout pour aujourd’hui les filles.** Crie Lexa.

Un long soupir général retentit. ENFIN !!! Je n’aurai pas su faire un mouvement de plus.

**\- On affichera les compositions lundi. Allez vous doucher et n’oubliez pas de vous étirez.** Nous dit la Capitaine avant de se tourner vers la coach et les autres filles de l’équipe pour commencer à discuter.

Je ne me fais pas prier et je pars avec le peu d'énergie qu’il me reste vers les douches.

En 15 minutes on est toutes dehors. Je crois que personne n’avait envie de rester plus dans cet endroit qui nous as tant fait suer.

Je sors mon téléphone pour voir qu’il est déjà 17h. J’appelle Clarke, avec un peu de chance elle est avec Raven et je vais pouvoir aller les rejoindre.

 

**PDV Clarke**

_Quelques heures plus tôt._

**-Je stress tellement pour O’...**

**\- Ça sert à rien Rav’. Puis je suis sûre que ça va bien se passer !**

**\- Tu es trop optimiste Clarke… Un jour ça te jouera de mauvais tours.**

Je lui tire la langue en signe de réponse, tout en poussant la porte de L’Arkadien, un café du centre-ville spécialisé en jus de fruit et thé glacé.

Nous sommes dans la file pour commander au bar et je vois mon amie fixer le menu installé au dessus des caisses.

**\- Je comprends jamais pourquoi tu regardes ce qu’ils servent. Tu prends toujours la même chose.**

**\- Et bien aujourd’hui je change justement !**

À chaque elle disait ça et à chaque elle n’en faisait rien.

C’est enfin à notre tour et je commande un jus kiwi, banane, fraise et orange avec un supplément gingembre. Je tends mon billet pour payer nos deux commandes et une serveuse différente vient se mettre en face de Raven en attendant qu’elle se décide à parler.

**\- Hmm… Je vais prendre un Wookanoï s’il vous plaît.**

**\- Ça arrive tout de suite !**

On prend nos boissons et on va s’asseoir sur la terrasse pour profiter du soleil de l’après midi.

**\- J’aurai du parier que tu n’allais pas te décider à essayer autre chose.** Je dis en ricanant.

**\- Roh ça va…**

**\- Comment tu te sens au fait ?**

**\- Par rapport à quoi ?** Me répond elle en prenant une gorgée de sa mixture.

**\- Ta jambe.**

**\- Ah ça ! Ça va, tranquille.**

**\- Tu es allée parler au prof de gym pour lui dire que tu ne pouvais plus courir ?**

**\- Yep, mais il veut que je ramène une justification du médecin. Comme si mon dossier scolaire et mes cicatrices n’étaient pas suffisants… Mais bon ! Parlons d’autre chose veux tu.**

**\- Juste, promets moi de faire attention ok ? Tu as eu de la chance que la crise ne soit pas trop forte et que tu aies réussi à te déplacer jusqu’aux douches. Je peux te rappeler le nombre de fois où tu avais des crises de panique combinées à ça. J’aimerai que tu fasses plus attention…**

**\- Je sais. Mais j’ai cru que je pouvais courir tu sais ? Genre vraiment. J’ai l’impression que mes mois passés dans ce centre ne m’ont servis à rien.**

**\- Ne dit pas ça ! Tu ne mets presque plus ton attelle et tu as moins de crampes. Franchement tu as fais des progrès remarquables.**

**\- Ouais… Je vais à la toilette, je reviens.**

Je la vois se lever et partir tranquillement vers l’intérieur.

Je n’ose pas lui parler plus de sa jambe à part pour la mettre en garde et lui dire qu’elle a fait des progrès, aussi non je la sens se braquer. Il n’y a rien à faire. Je le dis et je le redis. Pour moi, Raven Reyes a changé pendant ces dernières vacances. Pas en bien ou en mal, elle est différente c’est tout.

Je repense à son appel d’il y a quelques jours pour nous prévenir qu’elle était dans le local de baseball et qu’elle avait eu une crise. J’avais ressenti de la peur comme un grande vague qui s’était ruée sur moi. J’avais couru avec Octavia le plus vite possible. Cette dernière avait une capacité physique supérieur à la mienne, et je lui avais dit de sprinter et que je la suivais. Elle ne devait pas m’attendre.  
Quand je suis arrivée à bout de souffle, Octavia était en train de parler avec Raven qui n’avait pas l’air trop mal. On a un peu parlé, ma latina nous a expliqué ce qu’il s’était passé dans les grandes lignes et O’ lui avait fait promettre d’aller voir son prof de sport pour lui en parler.

**\- Clarkie ? Tu rêves ?**

**\- Hein ?** Raven est en train de secouer sa main devant moi. **Non je réfléchissais.**

**\- À quoi ?**

**\- À ta crise.**

**\- On peut arrêter de toujours parler de ma jambe ? Sérieux je suis pas que mon accident.**

**\- Je me demandais juste pourquoi tu avais ramassé tes affaires après la douche pour revenir sur les bancs ?**

**\- Comment ça ? Quelles affaires ?**

**\- Ta chaussure et ta chaussette. Puis même pourquoi tu t’es déplacée ? Fin, je veux dire qu’on allait arriver Blake et moi donc ça servait à rien de te faire mal en te tirant.**

**\- Je sais pas Clarke. Je l’ai fait, c’est tout.**

**\- Non mais je veux dire que t…**

**\- J’ai dit que je ne savais pas.** Elle me coupe en haussant légèrement le ton. **Je suis allée un peu trop loin…**

* * *

 

**\- Maman je suis là !**

**\- Dans la cuisine chérie.**

Je pose mon sac en bas des escaliers et ma veste en jeans dans la penderie puis je rejoins ma mère.

**\- Alors cette journée ?**

**\- Oh tu sais comme d’hab ! Octavia avait ses sélections pour l’équipe de volley aujourd’hui et elle nous a rejoins à l’Arkadien après.**

**\- Et elle le sent comment ?** Demande-t-elle tout en coupant des carottes grossièrement.

**\- Ils prennent que deux filles dans l’équipe A et apparemment le niveau de certaines était vraiment bon, du coup elle sait pas trop.**

**\- Je suis sûre que ça ira. Elle a une volonté et une détermination qui font qu’elle a une énergie différente des autres.**

**\- J’espère que tu as raison !** Je l’observe quelques instants puis je me rends compte de ce qu’elle fait. **Maman on est jeudi, pourquoi tu cuisines ?**

**\- Marcus vient ce soir.** Le Docteur Kane, le collègue de ma mère. J’avais zappé ! **Tu avais oublié c’est ça…**

**\- Totalement.** Je réponds avec un sourire gênée. **Tu as besoin d’aide ?**

**\- Simplement que tu sois une jeune fille agréable comme je t’ai élevé quand il sera là.**

**\- Je peux faire ça !** Je lui dis avec un grand sourire.

Après un vingtaine de minutes, la sonnette d’entrée retentit et je vois ma mère se figer d’un coup. Elle enlève rapidement son tablier en remettant d’une main distraite ses cheveux en place et en passant sa main sur sa jupe pour enlever un pli qui n’existe définitivement pas. Elle est toute stressée c’est hilarant ! 

Je reste dans la cuisine pour enlever le plat du four et je me redresse au moment où notre invité entre dans la pièce.

**\- Bonjour.** Je dis en m’avançant vers lui avec un sourire pour lui faire la bise.

**\- Ça me fait très plaisir de te voir hors de l’hôpital Clarke.**

**\- Moi aussi. Vous avez faim ?**

**\- Et comment ! Mais je mangerai en votre compagnie seulement si tu me tutoies. J’ai l’impression d’être déjà à la retraite !** Il rigole d’un rire franc.

**\- Pas de soucis.**

Et on passe directement à table pour commencer le repas que ma gentille maman a cuisiné.

Tout se passe pour le mieux. Ma mère ne stress plus autant et Marcus est vraiment super sympa.   
Je peux apercevoir quelques regards et quelques gestes d’affections de temps en temps, c’est vraiment adorable… 

**\- … c’est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé totalement bourré au milieu du parking de l’hôpital !**

Tout la tablée rigole aux histoires qui sont racontées. Vraiment tout se passe à merveille.

**\- Et dis moi Clarke, ta rentrée c’est bien passée ?**

**\- Oui ça va. Je suis dans une classe assez sympa et j’ai des bons profs.**

**\- J’avais le fils d’un collègue qui était dans la même école que toi il y a quelques années et il m’avait expliqué qu’il devait présenter un projet de groupe en fin d’année. Ça existe toujours ?**

**\- C’est vrai que je ne t’ai pas demandé comment ça avait été pour ton choix de projet pour le CPLT !**

**\- Ah voilà ! Le CPLT c’est comme ça qu’il appelait ça ! C’est les initiales de quoi ?**

**\- Cours de Projet à Long Terme** , j’explique, **et ne t’inquiète pas maman, on ne s’est pas tant croisé que ça toi et moi.**

**\- Oui mais quand même, c’est une des choses les plus importantes avec tes projets d’art… Alors ?**

**\- Alors le thème que madame Byrne a donné est “Les Populations”.**

**\- Oh mais c’est sympa ça.** Réagit Marcus.

**\- Et tu as choisi laquelle ?**

**\- Alors comment expliquer…** Je reste silencieuse quelques secondes qui sont, visiblement, trop longues pour ma mère vu qu’elle ne me laisse pas répondre.

**\- Comment tu ne peux pas savoir expliquer ce que tu as choisi Clarke ?**

**\- En fait on a réfléchi pendant toute l’heure de cours avec Octavia et on a rien trouvé. Du coup quand on a expliqué ça à la prof, elle nous a placé avec quelqu’un qui était seule mais qui avait un sujet. Du coup j’y connais rien…**

**\- Tu es avec qui ?**

**\- Lexa Woods.**

**\- Je ne connais pas.**

**\- La joueuse de volley ?**

**\- Heuuu oui c’est ça.** Je regarde notre invité surprise. Comment il l’a connaît ?

**\- Elle a été ma patiente l’année passée quand elle s’est déboîtée l’épaule. J’ai un peu discuté avec elle et elle m’a dit qu’elle faisait du volley-ball et que son but était de devenir Capitaine. Elle a réussi ?**

**\- Elle vient de le devenir oui…**

**\- Ah chouette ! Je lui enverrai un mail pour la féliciter alors !**

**\- Mais chérie tu ne sais pas du tout sur quoi tu vas travailler ?**

**\- Sur sa famille. Apparemment elle a une histoire assez particulière pour être placée dans la case des “populations”.**

**\- Essaye quand même d’un peu te renseigner chérie ok ? Parce que là ça ne fait pas très sérieux…**

* * *

 

Le repas avait pris fin et j’étais remontée dans ma chambre prétextant un gros coup de fatigue pour laisser les adultes un peu entre eux. 

Mon pyjama est déjà enfilé et je fais un tour sur Facebook avant d’aller dormir.  
Je repense à mon projet et je me rends compte que ma mère a raison et que je dois quand même un peu me renseigner sur ce que je vais devoir travailler tout au long de l’année.

Je prends mon courage à demain, et je me décide à envoyer un message à Lexa pour lui demander quelques infos supplémentaires.  
Bon… Par contre je ne sais pas si je lui envoie un SMS ou alors je fais ça avec Messenger… 

Je vais voir si elle est connectée. Visiblement non. Ok je vais faire via internet alors, comme ça je sais si elle a vu le message et si elle me laisse un blanc. Puis elle est pas connectée pour le moment donc, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sens mieux.

Je commence à taper un message, mais il ne me convient pas et je l’efface presque immédiatement. Je recommence deux, trois, quatres fois avant d’obtenir un résultat qui me convient plus ou moins.

_“Salut Lexa ! Désolée de te déranger le soir, mais en fait je me demandais comment on devait nommer notre projet ? Tu as expliqué que c’était pas sur ta famille, mais je suis un peu dans le flou…”_

J’étais assez satisfaite de moi ! 

Je pose mon téléphone sur ma table de chevet et je me lève pour aller une dernière fois à la toilette avant de sombrer dans mes draps tout doux.  
Quand je reviens, je récupère mon gsm pour éteindre le wifi mais je vois que j’ai une notification. 

Lexa m’a répondu !


	11. Chapitre 10

10.

**PDV Lexa**

Je suis assise en face du piano électrique qui est installé dans ma chambre avec mon casque sur les oreilles. 

Après l’essai des filles pour les équipes de volley de cette année, j’ai un peu discuté avec la coach et les autres et on est plus ou moins arrivée à une nouvelle composition.  
J’ai quand même proposé qu’on en reparle demain pour avoir les idées un peu plus claires et être certaines de nos choix.

Après ça je suis rentrée directement chez moi. Lincoln est sorti avec quelques un de ses copains de son ancien club de basket pour faire quelques matchs. Puis le reste du groupe vaque à ses occupations.

Je joue quelques morceaux que je connais par coeur pour ne pas devoir sortir des partitions.  
Je suis persuadée que lorsque les cours auront véritablement commencés, avec les contrôles et les devoirs et puis les entraînements, je n’aurai plus une seconde à moi.   
Je n’ai toujours pas téléphoné à mon prof de piano pour que je recommence à pratiquer avec lui, mais je me demande si j’en ai vraiment envie… J’en ai envie. J’adore ça. Jouer. Mais est ce que j’aurai le temps ? On trouve toujours le temps Lexa, tout est une question d’organisation.

Je sens une légère pression sur mon épaule. Je me retourne en reconnaissant la manière qu’à mon père de me dire qu’il est là. Je retire mon casque.

**\- Je voulais simplement te dire que j’avais une urgence au boulot et que je ne serai pas de retour avant deux heures.**

**\- Tu veux qu’on t’attende pour manger ?**

**\- Non ne t’inquiète pas. J’ai grignoté un petit quelque chose et je prendrai une tartine en rentrant si j’ai faim.**

**\- Ok pas de soucis.** Je lui dis en souriant.

**\- Tout s’est bien passé aujourd’hui avec les filles ? Tu crois que ça va être une bonne année ?**

**\- Oui il y a un bon niveau c’est certain. On a pas encore finalisé les groupes, mais je pense que tout se passera bien.**

**\- Tant mieux alors.** Il vient m’embrasser le haut de la tête et part en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Je me remets face à mon instrument. J’ai plus envie de jouer tout d’un coup…   
Je me lève en récupérant mon téléphone pour envoyer un message à Linc’ et savoir si il rentre manger avec moi ou pas.

Il va à peine être 19h… Qu’est ce que je peux bien faire ?

J’ai pas du tout envie de sortir. Encore moins voir des gens. Même pas envie de parler avec Anya. En même temps elle est lourde avec ses sautes d’humeur comme ça… Je crois qu’elle aime pas trop Luna et le fait qu’elle reste tout le temps avec nous. En même temps c’est notre cousine donc c’est logique, mais An’ est du genre mal à l’aise quand on change ses habitudes.

Mon gsm vibre dans ma poche. Ok, Lincoln me dit qu’il ne rentre pas tout de suite, ce qui fait que ce soir je mange définitivement seule ! 

Bon… je crois que je vais commander, parce que je compte pas cuisiner.

J’hésite entre pizza et chinois, mais je me souviens que le chinois est fermé le jeudi du coup j’enfile mes basket et ma veste en cuir en récupérant mon porte feuille et mes écouteurs et je pars pour le resto au bout de la rue.

C’est vrai qu’on est chanceux pour ça ! C’est le pied d’avoir un petit restaurant italien près de chez soi quand tu as pas envie de passer des heures en cuisine.

Je ne tiens même pas 30 secondes sans écouteurs et je lance immédiatement une chanson sur mon IPod. Oh un peu de jazz, ça faisait longtemps.

En moins de 5 minutes je me retrouve au comptoir pour commander une pizza végétarienne avec supplément mozzarella.   
Il y a plus qu’à attendre que le tout cuise maintenant.

**\- Lexa ?**

Je me retourne en entendant mon prénom.

**\- Hey Stacie !**

**\- Comment tu vas ?**

**\- Bien bien merci et toi ?**

**\- Ben écoute je vais manger une pizza donc tout va bien.** Elle me sourit légèrement.

Je l’avais rencontré l’année passée à une soirée et j’étais sortie avec elle pendant quelques semaines avant qu’elle me quitte. Depuis on s’était re-croisée plusieurs fois et je crois que je peux dire que nous étions restées en bon terme.

**\- Tu as commencé quel fac au fait ?**

**\- Fac de droit.**

**\- Wahou… Je sais qui je pourrai appeler si j’ai des problèmes juridiques du coup.** Je dis en lui donnant un petit coup à l’épaule. 

**\- Attends encore quelques années pour ça, mais promis tu seras ma première cliente.** Elle rigole un peu. **Et toi ? Toujours à Polis High School ?**

**\- Pour ma dernière année oui. C’est la dernière ligne droite avant de faire autre chose.** Je la vois prête à me poser la même question que tous les gens qui savent que c’est ma dernière année sont prêt à me poser. **Non je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire.**

**\- Tu n’as aucune idée ?**

**\- Disons que c’est difficile de se décider alors qu’il y a pratiquement un choix infini de possibilités.**

**\- Lexa et ses réflexions… Ça m’avait manqué…**

**\- Célibataire ?** Je n’étais pas connue pour mon tact et ma prise de pincette. J’ai quelque chose en tête, je le dis.

**\- Yep ça n’a pas marché avec le dernier mec avec qui j’étais…** Elle me dit ça en me regardant droit dans les yeux. 

On a pas été très longtemps ensemble, mais Stacey n’est pas connue comme étant quelqu’un qui n’aime pas le sexe. En même temps je la comprends. 

**\- Mademoiselle ? Votre pizza végé avec mozza.**

Je vais chercher ma boîte, puis je retourne près de mon ex.

**\- Ça m’a fait plaisir de te voir en tout cas ! J’espère que tes cours se passeront bien. À la prochaine.** Je lui fais un signe de la main et je sors du resto.

Après quelques mètres, j’entends Stacey qui m’appelle.

**\- Tu veux qu’on mange ensemble ?!**

**\- C’est gentil, mais je suis attendue.** Je lui dis en souriant. Elle a l’air déçue… Oups. **Une prochaine fois peut-être ?**

**\- Oui ! Pourquoi pas !**

**\- Bye.**

Je repars et j'accélère le pas. J’espère que mon repas n’a pas eu le temps de refroidir… 

Il faut savoir quelque chose sur moi. Je ne ressors jamais avec mes exs. Et encore moins quand se sont elles qui m’ont quittées.

 

**PDV Clarke**

Est ce que je regarde depuis 5 minutes mon écran sans avoir ouvert le message de Lexa ? Oui.

Rolala Clarke ! Mais reste pas comme ça sérieux ! Tu as envoyé un message pour avoir une réponse donc bouge ton cul bordel.

J’expire tout l’air de mes poumons comme si ça allait changer quelque chose et je tape mon mot de passe pour dévérouiller mon téléphone.

\- Salut Lexa ! Désolée de te déranger le soir, mais en fait je me demandais comment on devait nommer notre projet ? Tu as expliqué que c’était pas sur ta famille, mais je suis un peu dans le flou… - Clarke  
\- Pas de soucis tu ne me déranges pas. C’est un peu compliqué par message, mais pour faire simple ma famille (Woods) et d’autres (celles de Indra ou Ontari par ex) sont liées - Lexa  
\- Lié ? Au delà du sang ? - Clarke  
\- Oui pcq on est pas que 3 ou 4 familles - Lexa  
\- Je suis désolée je comprends pas… - Clarke   
\- Tu vois un peu comment était la hiérarchie dans la monarchie ? - Lexa  
\- Heu oui ça va - Clarke  
\- Alors imagine un roi ou un empereur qui dirige un pays (A). En dessous il y a un duc qui va s’occuper d’une région du pays (A). Puis tu as aussi des conseillers du roi/empereur et tu peux même ajouter à ça le clergé qui avait une certaine autorité. Il y a parfois des mariages entre des pays (A et B) pour fortifier une alliance ou pour continuer une lignée par exemple - Lexa  
\- Tu comprends ? - Lexa  
\- Oui c’est clair - Clarke  
\- Par contre je ne vois pas le rapport avec ta famille - Clarke  
\- Imagine le même principe mais en changeant quelques petites choses.   
   Roi = Commandant   
   Duc = Chef  
   Conseiller = Bras droit  
   Clergé = Anciens  
Le Commandant ne dirige sûrement pas un pays mais des clans qui sont eux mêmes dirigés par les chefs. Tu dois garder en tête que les Anciens ont une aussi grande place voir même plus importante que le Commandant - Lexa  
\- Ah oui quand même… C’est assez compliqué en fait ! - Clarke  
\- C’est une question d’habitude - Lexa   
\- Mais alors le tout, tu appelles ça comment ? - Clarke   
\- Le tout ? C’est à dire ? - Lexa  
\- Un roi aurait dirigé un pays, par ex la France. Un commandant doit bien diriger quelque chose qui a un nom non ? - Clarke  
\- Il “dirige” la Coalition - Lexa  
\- Donc ton peuple c’est “la coalition” ? - Clarke  
\- Non pcq je ne suis pas _Heda_. - Lexa  
\- Commandant. - Lexa  
\- C’est compliqué à expliquer, mais mon clan à moi c’est le _Trikru_. - Lexa  
\- Je crois avoir plus ou moins compris, merci beaucoup ! - Clarke  
\- Pas de soucis - Lexa

Bon j’ai un début de réponse c’est déjà ça ! J’ai pas tout tout compris, mais visiblement c’est assez compliqué comme histoire… Se dire qu’il y des systèmes comme ça… Je suis impatiente de travailler là dessus en fait ! 

Bon par contre c’est elle qui a envoyé le dernier message du coup, logiquement, c’est moi qui vais devoir relancer la discussion…   
Allez !

 

**PDV Lexa**

J’espère qu’elle a plus ou moins compris ce que j’ai raconté. Après tout, c’est pas évident à comprendre quand on y connait rien.

Je dépose mon téléphone pour enlever le carton de pizza de mon lit et éteindre la lumière de ma chambre tout en allumant ma lampe de chevet. Ça ne sert à rien de rester dans une pièce autant éclairée.   
Je jette un oeil à mon radio-réveil, il est presque 22h et mon père n’est toujours pas rentré.

J’entends du bruit dans le couloir. À mon avis Linc’ vient de se brosser les dents.

Je fais un petit saut pour atterrir au milieu de mes draps et je prends mon casque pour écouter un peu de musique sans déranger mon frère qui est dans la chambre voisine.

Mon téléphone vibre et je le récupère pour voir que Clarke m’a encore envoyé un message. Etrange.

\- Au fait, je voulais m’excuser pour samedi passé… Ce n’était pas poli de ma part de te laisser comme ça - Clarke

Je regarde mon écran sans savoir quoi répondre. 

J’avais vraiment essayé d’oublier cette histoire. En même temps je suis pratiquement sûre qu’elle m’a dit que c’était un rencard… 

\- Pas de soucis. Ça arrive - Lexa

Noyons le poissons les amis, faisons comme si de rien était ! 

\- Tu crois que c’est possible qu’on se refasse ça ? - Clarke

QUOI ?! Mais je réponds comment à ça moi ?!   
Ok Griffin est jolie et elle a l’air intéressante, mais elle et moi c’est juste… 

\- Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée Clarke - Lexa  
\- Ah - Clarke  
\- Je peux te demander pourquoi ? - Clarke   
\- C’est juste qu’on attend pas les mêmes choses… - Lexa  
\- C’est à dire ? - Clarke  
\- J’ai compris - Clarke  
\- J’étais la seule à penser que c’était un date c’est ça. Wahou mon égo en prend un coup - Clarke  
\- Mais explique moi pourquoi tu m’as proposé qu’on se voit alors ? - Clarke  
\- Ok j’avais proposé qu’on aille boire un café et qu’on apprenne à se connaître, mais si tu ne voulais pas autre chose que toi et moi qui nous nous croisons de temps en temps c’était ok - Clarke

Je suis dans la merde… 

\- Je sais que tu as vu les messages Lexa… - Clarke  
\- J’étais en train de réfléchir - Lexa  
\- Bon et si on se voyait mais vraiment dans quelque chose sans pression avec aucune attente de la part de qui que ce soit. Il fait super beau pour le moment donc on pourrait, je sais pas moi, se promener un peu dans le Rich Mountain ?... - Clarke

En soi c’est moi qui lui avait envoyé le premier message pour lui proposer qu’on se voit, donc d’une certaine manière c’est que j’en avais envie non ? La découverte de “l’inconnu” et passer au delà des “on dit” que j’avais pu entendre sur Clarke Griffin. Après tout peu de gens se disaient gays et encore moins bi à cause de la mentalité plus que limité des personnes de notre âge qui n’y comprenaient pas grand chose…   
Donc, une sortie avec elle dans les bois où on ne risque vraiment pas de croiser quelqu’un de l’école et où en plus elle me dit qu’il n’y a pas de sous-entendu, donc c’est bon je pense ! 

Je respire un grand coup puis je tape.

\- Ok d’accord. Demain vers 17h30 ça te va ? - Lexa

J’ai une réponse presque immédiate.

\- Parfait pour moi ! À demain Lexa - Clarke  
\- Bonne nuit Clarke - Lexa 

 

**PDV Octavia**

 

Bon elles sont mignonnes les filles, mais ça commence à devenir lourd leurs retards là ! 

Je fais un tour d’horizon en essayant de voir mes deux meilleures amies dans ce tumulte d’élèves qui avancent en troupeaux dans l’école. Heureusement que c’est vendredi et que dans quelques heures je suis en week-end, parce que j’en ai déjà marre ! 

Au loin j'aperçois une tête totalement rasée un poil plus haute que les autres. Sans attendre je lève mon bras mon bras et j’appelle l'intéressé d’une voix forte en espérant qu’il m’entende. Presque immédiatement il se retourne vers moi et me fait un grand sourire en s’approchant.

**\- Hey Octavia comment tu vas ?**

**\- Contente d’être vendredi et toi ?**

**\- Oh pareil…**

Mon dieu comment ça se fait qu’il est toujours aussi tendu quand il me parle.

**\- Tu sais Lincoln, j’ai attendu ton message pour que tu me proposes qu’on se voit mais je suppose que tu as des problèmes de téléphone donc je vais te le demander maintenant: Ça te dit qu’on se fasse une sortie un de ces quatres ?**

Il semble surpris puis après un temps il m’offre un magnifique sourire. Il est tellement mignon ! 

**\- Aujourd’hui ça te va ? J’ai entendu dire que tu aimais bien le bowling.** Il me dit ça avec un léger clin d’oeil.

**\- Tu as bien entendu. Je finis à 16h30.**

**\- Je t’attendrai à la sortie alors.** La sonnerie retentit et il vient me déposer un léger baiser sur la joue avant de partir après un dernier regard.

Mon petit coeur bat la chamade bordel !!!!!!!! 

**\- Wahou O’ tu as vraiment l’air conne avec ce regard et ce sourire niais !**

**\- La ferme Raven ! Tu es juste jalouse de moi !** Je regarde ma montre. **La prochaine fois si vous pouviez arriver avant la première sonnerie ça serai sympa…**

**\- Tu n’aurais pas parler à ton grand ténébreux si on avait été là je te signale.** Réplique Clarkie.

Putain elle a raison… 

**\- Bref ! On va en cours ou pas ?**

**\- Est ce qu’on a des têtes à sécher ? Non ! Allez les filles, dernier jour de torture avant de se reposer !**

Raven nous choppe par les poignets et nous tire vers le bâtiment.

 

**PDV Lexa**

Je sors mon gsm en sortant de ma classe d’italien et je fais distraitement un signe de la main à Echo. On est tellement peu à avoir prit cette langue qu’on nous met avec des années inférieur aussi non on n’atteint pas le quota pour garder l’option ouverte.

J’ai un message de Clarke, elle me dit qu’elle a son dernier cours qui a été annulé et que du coup elle m’attendra directement à l’arrêt de bus pour qu’on fasse le trajet ensemble.

Tout d’un coup j’ai un grand coup de stress. Et si ça se passait mal ? Et si il y avait un malaise tout du long ? Et si je croisais un de mes cousins ou quelqu’un de l’école ?...   
Je dois annuler ! Je vais lui dire que j’ai une urgence chez moi et que mon père vraiment besoin que je rentre… Avec un peu de chance elle attendra quelques jours avant de revenir à la charge et avec les entraînements qui auront recommencé j’aurai une excuse pour être occupée ! 

Je range mon portable et j’avance d’un pas décidé dans les couloirs entièrement vide de Polis High School pour rejoindre la sortie.  
Enfin l’air frais et il y a même quelques rayons de soleil ! Ça ça fait plaisir ! 

**\- Hey Lexa !** Clarke arrive en trottinant vers moi un petite sourire sur les lèvres. **Je viens de par là** , dit elle en désignant un côté de la rue, **et comme notre point de rendez-vous est à l’opposé, j’ai pensé que je pourrai t’attendre ici.** Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre et avant même que j’ai le temps d’essayer d’ajouter quoique ce soit elle reprend, **je suis passée prendre de jus de fruits à l’Arkadien.** Elle me tend un grand goblet surmonté d’une paille multi-color. **Je sais pas trop ce que tu aimes du coup j’ai pris un basique. Fraises, bananes, framboises et pêches ! J’espère que tu aimes ?**

**\- C’est super gentil Clarke, mais je suis allergique aux fraises… Et à la pistache aussi…** Je vois dans ses yeux une vague de panique passer. **Mais c’est super sympa d’avoir pensé à moi ! Vraiment ça me fait très très plaisir, puis tu pouvais pas savoir.** Je pose ma main sur son bras comme pour essayer de la réconforter mais j’arrive juste à me taper une putain de décharge électrostatique. **Putain ça fait mal !**

Je m’éloigne de Griffin presque en sautant et je secoue frénétiquement ma main comme si ça allait arranger quelque chose et faire disparaitre la douleur. 

Puis tout d’à coup, un rire franc arrive à mes oreilles. Clarke Griffin est littéralement plié en deux !

**\- Heu… Ça va Clarke ?**

**\- Je suis vraiment désolée ! C’est juste que je stressais tellement que j’en ai oublié qu’on devait se voir sans prise de tête. Mais c’est bon, la pression est retombée !** Elle respire un grand coup et se frotte les yeux comme pour enlever un larme imaginaire. **J’ai un jus sans fraise si tu veux ? Je l’ai à peine entamé et je jure que je ne suis pas malade.**

**\- Ça… tu es sûre que ça ne te pose pas de problème ?**

**\- Si je te le propose.**

**\- Ok je veux bien alors.**

On échange nos boissons et on commence à marcher vers l’arrêt de bus qui est au bout de la rue tout en discutant.  
Je tourne régulièrement la tête de façon, plus ou moins, discrète pour voir si il ya des gens autour de nous.

**\- Clarke, est ce que tu aimes courir ?**

**\- Pardon ?**

**\- Courir, ou même le sport, tu aimes bien ?**

**\- Je suis pas très douée, un peu gauche surtout avec les balles mais oui ça va pourquoi ?**

**\- Le bus arrive et il va falloir courir si on veut pas le rater !**

Je n’attends pas une réponse de sa part pour commencer à courir.

 

**PDV Octavia**

**\- Rolala Lincoln tu fais exprès de perdre ou quoi ?**

**\- Je te jure que non ! C’est juste que joue jamais au bowling…**

**\- Mais pourquoi tu me l’as pas dit ? On aurait été dans un endroit qui te plaît aussi !**

**\- Je… je voulais te faire plaisir…**

Il prend un air de chien de battu en disant ça et baisse la tête comme un enfant qui attend sa punition.

Je jette un coup d’oeil au tableau de résultat. Je le lamine !

**\- Juste, promets moi que tu ne fais pas exprès de perdre.**

**\- Je te le promets sur mon clan.** Il dit ça en posant un poing à l’emplacement de son coeur.

**\- Je ne m’attendais pas à quelque chose d’aussi… solennelle ? Mais j’accepte le fait que je suis en rencard avec quelqu’un qui est profondément nul à un jeu pourtant pas très compliqué.**

Je vais chercher une boule à lancer et je fais un strike. Déjà le quatrième.

**\- Ma soeur m’a dit que tu essayais d’entrer dans l’équipe de volley. Comment tu le sens ?**

**\- Je suis mitigée… Je pouvais pas donner plus et je me suis pas mal débrouillée, mais le niveau des autres était super super bon ! Va falloir que je patiente le week-end…**

**\- Si Lexa m’a parlé de toi c’est que tu as du être impressionnante je peux te l’assurer.** Il lance une boule qui va presque directement dans la rigole. **Je suis vraiment désolée que tu ne sois pas contre un adversaire de ta carrure.**

**\- Franchement je m’en fous ne t’inquiète pas. La prochaine fois on pourrait faire un truc par équipe. Genre tu amènes tes cousins, puis moi Clarke et Raven et comme ça tu joueras avec moi…**

**\- Oh oui ça c’est une bonne idée !** Il me sourit de toutes ses dents et comme à chaque fois mon coeur s'accélère. Il a un air comme enfantin dans certaines de ses mimiques qui contrastent avec sa taille et toute sa musculature. Puis son regard si tendre.

 

**PDV Lexa**

**\- Je croyais que tu aimais le sport ?** Je dis en rigolant quand on s'assied dans le bus.

**\- Oui mais lui ne m’aime pas ! Mon dieu ce sprint m’a crevé !!!** Je la vois respirer fortement et enlever son gilet. 

**\- Je connais un endroit sympa là-bas si tu veux ? J’y vais avec ma famille d’habitude et c’est super rare quand je croise des gens.**

**\- Oui avec plaisir !**

**\- Il y a même un petit ruisseau donc on pourra se rafraîchir.**

**\- Se rafraîchir ?**

**\- Ben tu sais, enlever ses chaussures et mettre ses pieds dans l’eau quoi.**

**\- Ah oui ok !**

**\- Tu vas voir l’endroit est vraiment beau. Et il faut pas plus de dix minutes à pied pour y arriver.**

**\- Alors comment ça se fait qu’il n’y ai personne si c’est si proche ?**

**\- C’est que du hors sentier donc en général les gens n’ont pas trop envie de s’aventurer dans les hautes herbes.**

**\- O’ appelle ça un ATT.**

**\- Un ATT ?**

**\- Ça veut dire A Travers Tout. Elle utilise tellement d’expressions des scouts que je les retiens sans même faire d’effort c’est dingue.** Elle sourit tendrement, comme si elle repensait à un beau souvenir.

**\- Je ne savais pas qu’Octavia était dans une unité.**

**\- Depuis des années déjà ! Son frère Bellamy aussi y est mais du coup lui comme animateur vu qu’il est plus vieux. Elle adore ça ! Je crois que c’est grâce à ça qu’elle est devenue la O’ que je connais.**

**\- C’est à dire ?**

**\- Je sais pas comment expliquer… Disons qu’elle nous a toujours dit que ça permettait de faire ressortir le vrai soi.**

**\- C’est intéressant. Je n’avais jamais entendu quelqu’un en parler comme ça.**

**\- Je suis sûre qu’elle aimerait beaucoup parler de ça avec toi en échange de cours particulier sur notre sujet d’exposé.**

**\- C’est vrai qu’elle avait l’air assez demandeuse.**

Clarke n’a pas l’occasion de me répondre. Le bus s’arrête et on descend en direction de mon petit paradis.

 

**PDV Octavia**

Lincoln me tient la porte pour que je puisse sortir. Il est un peu plus de 18h et on va devoir se quitter là. Je vais au resto avec mes parents et mon frère pour fêter son acceptation dans la branche qu’il voulait.

**\- Merci beaucoup pour ce moment Linc’, c’était vraiment bien.**

**\- C’est moi qui doit te remercier. Si tu ne m’avais pas foutu un coup de pied au cul je n’aurai jamais eu le courage de t’inviter.**

**\- J’ai vraiment cru que je ne te plaisais pas tu sais… Pas dans le sens que je suis irrésistible ou je sais pas quoi, mais c’est juste que je te faisais limite du rentre dedans et tu ne réagissais pas du coup voilà…**

**\- Je ne suis juste pas très à l’aise avec tout ça. Lexa me tape sur les doigts tous les soirs parce que “je ne me bouge pas pour toi et bientôt quelqu’un va se trouver être plus intéressant que toi”. Mais Octavia, tu me plais vraiment.**

**\- Ça veut dire qu’on se reverra ce week-end ?**

**\- Il va bien falloir que tu t’occupes en attendant les résultats des sélections non ?**

**\- Tu m’envoies un message ?**

**\- Je n’y manquerai pas !**

On reste l’un en face de l’autre en attendant que quelqu’un se décide à partir, mais je crois que personne n’en a vraiment envie.

**\- À la prochaine alors.** Il dit en se frottant le crâne.

**\- Oui c’est ça.**

Il commence à reculer puis se retourne et moi, comme une idiot, je n’arrive pas à bouger. Il doit même pas faire cinq pas avant de se stopper. Il a l’air de réfléchir…   
Je m’apprête à lui demander à quoi il pense mais quelque chose me stoppe. Enfin… quelqu’un plutôt.

Lincoln Woods, 1m88, corps superbement sculpté, yeux marrons remplis de tendresses, sourire ravageur et littéralement entrain de m’embrasser.


	12. Chapitre 11

11.

**PDV Raven**

**\- Ah Enfin ! O’ me harcèle en disant qu’elle ne peut pas regarder les résultats des équipes de volley sans nous et que si on arrive pas trèèèèès vite elle nous tuera trèèèèès lentement pour que ça soit bien douloureux… Pourquoi on est amie avec elle sérieux ?!**

**\- Mon réveil n’a pas sonné. J’ai même pas eu le temps de déjeuner…**

**\- Ni de te coiffer visiblement ! Tu as une tête de folle dingue Clarkie.**

**\- Merci Reyes.**

**\- Pas de soucis !**

Clarke est connue pour n’être jamais à l’heure. En soi on s’y fait, mais quand on combine ça à sa mauvaise humeur ne vous étonnez pas que j’ai envie de la frapper.

**\- Dis tu as fait quoi vendredi ? Je t’ai appelé après mon rendez-vous chez le médecin mais tu as jamais répondu.**

**\- Oh… Euh j’aidais ma mère pour un truc.**

**\- Quoi comme truc ?**

**\- Ben tu sais des trucs de ma mère.**

Non je sais pas ce que c’est des trucs de sa mère !   
Mon téléphone vibre.

**\- O’ dit que si on est pas là dans 5 minutes elle poste les photos de nous au nouvel an sur Facebook…**

**\- Ok c’est le moment de bouger son cul là.**

* * *

 

**\- Amen vous êtes là ! Bon on va voir cette foutue liste.**

**\- Bonjour à toi aussi Octavia, ça me fait très plaisir de te voir.**

**\- Avance au lieu de parler Rav’.**

On est toutes les trois devant le panneau d’affichage en attendant que O’ nous dise si on crie de joie ou si on va frapper des gens. Moi excessive ? Naaaaan ! 

**\- Bon alors ?** Demande Griffin.

**\- Je suis prise…**

**\- Attends répète.** Je demande.

**\- Les filles, je suis prise bordel !!!**

Et c’est l’explosion de joie. Je saute dans les bras de Blondie qui elle même est en train de sauter sur Octavia. On est très vite rejoint par un surveillant qui nous rappelle qu’on est dans une école et que la cloche a sonné.

**\- Bon on se retrouve à midi, j’ai un truc important à vous dire.**

**\- Oula mais c’est la journée des nouvelles O’ ! Elle est bonne au moins ?**

**\- Très.** Elle nous fait un grand sourire et part en direction du bâtiment avec Clarke alors que je vais vers une autre entrée pour rejoindre ma classe de littérature et ce cher Monsieur Pike.

* * *

 

**\- Je vous laisse 15 minutes pour lire ce texte et puis on répondra aux questions oralement.**

Le prof se lève et part, on ne sait pas trop où, en nous laissant avec son exercice.  
Je regarde Lexa à côté de moi qui est concentrée et qui bosse. 

**\- Lexa ?** Je dis en chuchotant de manière la plus discrète possible.

**\- Quoi Raven.** Elle ne lève pas la tête et continue de fixer sa feuille.

**\- Je voulais te remercier pour Octavia. Tu sais le fait qu’elle soit prise dans l’équipe.**

**\- J’ai rien fait, elle a juste bien joué.**

**\- Oui mais bon, quand même tu es la capitaine…**

**\- Tu dois pas faire le devoir ?** Je crois que je la saoule… 

**\- Je l’ai déjà fait en fait. Je croyais qu’il nous avait demandé de le faire pour aujourd’hui.**

**\- Mais du coup moi je dois le faire et si tu me parles je vais pas pouvoir donc,** elle trifouille dans son sac et pose un livre devant moi, **je viens de le finir donc je te le prête. Range le avant que le prof revienne par contre, parce que j’aimerai le récupérer.**

Je prends le livre en main. La couverture ne me dit absolument rien et le titre non plus. 

**- _Le Roi transparent_... Ça parle de quoi ?**

**\- Lis le Reyes.**

**\- Ok ok.**

J’ai vraiment pas hérité d’un binôme qui respire la joie de vivre ! 

Je commence à feuilleter un peu et je remarque des petites inscriptions sur certaines pages et des traces de marqueurs fluo sur des pages. 

**\- Pourquoi tu écris et tu colories ton livre comme ça ?** Elle me lance un regard qui me glace le sang. **Ok je me tais.**

Bon ben Raven vu que tu as que ça à faire.

Il s’écoule je sais pas trop combien de temps avant que je sentes ma voisine se détendre et poser son crayon. Elle se rapproche de moi et regarde par dessus mon épaule.

**\- Tu lis pas très vite.**

**\- Je sais…**

**\- Tu aimes bien ?**

**\- J’ai pas lu 20 pages, attends quelques jours et je te dirai ce que j’en pense. En tout cas merci pour le prêt.**

**\- Ça me fait plaisir… Raven ?**

**\- Oui ?** Je ferme le bouquin.

**\- Vu qu’on va passer l’année ensemble et tout ça et que du coup on doit apprendre un peu à se connaître, je peux te poser une question ?**

**\- Je t’en prie Woods.**

**\- Tu t’es fait quoi à la jambe ?...**

Putain mais on peut pas arrêter de ma parler de ce truc cinq minutes ! Je suis qu’une handicapé aux yeux de tout le monde ou quoi ? J’ai tout fait pour que ça ne se remarque plus. Je ne porte plus mon atèle, j’ai ni canne, ni béquilles. J’ai passé mes deux mois de vacances dans ce foutu centre pour marcher normalement en plus de dépenser des sommes astronomiques, mais visiblement ce n’est pas assez. Ce n’est jamais assez.

**\- Je me rends compte que ça me regarde pas. Je suis désolée Raven.**

Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre. Lexa a bien compris que je n’avais pas envie d’en parler.

La sonnerie retentit et je remarque que Monsieur Pike n’est toujours pas revenu. Je range rapidement mes affaires pour quitter cette maudite classe, mais je me fais arrêter par une main sur mon épaule.

**\- On est pas amie, mais je sais d’expérience que parfois il vaut mieux se défouler sur des gens avec qui on n’est pas très proche… Si tu as besoin de crier sur quelqu’un ou de pleurer un bon coup, n’hésite pas.**

Je reste muette quelques secondes pour digérer l’information.

**\- Merci.** Je lui offre un fin sourire avant de quitter la pièce et d’aller en sport.

 

**PDV Clarke**

Je suis en train de rejoindre la classe pour mon cours de CPLT et commencer à poser les bases pour mon projet avec Octavia et Lexa.

Lexa… C’était tellement agréable notre escapade de vendredi. J’avais réellement l’impression de découvrir une nouvelle personne. Bon c’est vrai que je la connaissais pas vraiment en fait, c’est surtout son image de membre du Kru et de joueuse intrépide que je voyais mais en fait elle n’est pas comme ça. Alors oui on sent qu’elle a une âme de leader et puis elle est assez terre à terre, mais j’ai aussi découvert qu’elle était très curieuse. À un moment on a commencé à parler d’art et elle a avoué qu’elle n’y connaissait pas grand chose même si elle aimait beaucoup aller voir des expo. Du coup on en a parlé. Enfin… j’ai parlé. Maintenant que j’y repense elle a pas dit grand chose. Elle a une capacité impressionnante pour l’écoute.

Je rentre dans le local et je vais rejoindre mes deux “coéquipières” déjà en grande discussion.

**\- Bon tout le monde est là ?** Demande Madame Byrne. **Parfait on va pouvoir commencer ! Alors tous les groupes ont trouvé un projet la semaine passée et les premiers commenceront à présenter début janvier après les vacances et on aura une fréquence d’un groupe par semaine. Je ferai un tirage au sort pour avoir l’ordre et je l’afficherai dans le courant avant vendredi sur ma porte donc n’hésitez pas à venir jeter un coup d’oeil.** Octavia se rapproche de moi et vient me chuchoter qu’avec la chance qu’on a, on va être les premiers à passer. **Bon vous avez encore 1h30 pour commencer vos recherches. Comme d’habitude vous pouvez tout utiliser et je garde un groupe en fin de cours pour les interroger sur leurs avancer. Au travail c’est parti !**

Tout le monde recommence à parler et à bouger pour prendre des bouquins et autres.

**\- Donc Lexa c’est à toi de jouer… Va falloir que tu nous expliques vraiment en quoi le projet consiste et surtout comment on peut participer histoire que tu fasses pas tout toute seule.** Dit Octavia.

**\- C’est sûr que ça va pas être super facile, donc j’ai fait une sorte de table des matières pour qu’on ait une sorte de plan et une base.** Elle nous tend à chacune une feuille. **Après on peut ajouter et supprimer des trucs si vous voulez.**

Je lis rapidement et je trouve que ça à l’air assez cohérent dans l’ensemble.

**\- Ça me semble bon !**

**\- Bon alors je propose que je commence à expliquer les liens entre moi et les autres ça vous va ?**

**\- Ça te dérange si je t’enregistre avec mon téléphone ? J’ai une mémoire auditive et puis comme ça je taperai tout à l’ordi si vous voulez.**

**\- Pas de soucis Octavia, c’est même une bonne idée je trouve.**

Ma brune sort son gsm et après quelques secondes de chipotage, elle le pose sur la table face à Lexa.

Elle commence alors son monologue entrecoupé par nos questions. On a même droit à des petits dessins pour qu’on comprenne un peu mieux.

**\- Oh j’avais totalement oublié que j’avais été chercher des paquets de bonbons pour notre séance de travail !** O’ sort deux paquets. **On ouvre lequel en premier ?** Demande-t-elle avec un grand sourire. 

**\- Pas les Tagada !** Je réponds rapidement. **Lexa est allergique aux fraises !**

Ma meilleure amie me regarde avec de grands yeux avant de froncer les sourcils suspicieuses.

**\- Comment tu sais ça toi ?**

**\- Ben…** Oh non mais pourquoi je parle toujours trop vite ?! Je lance un regard un peu affolé à Lexa en espérant qu’elle me vienne en aide. 

On s’était plus ou moins mise d’accord pour ne parler de nos rencontres à personne.  
Moi je ne voulais pas m’attirer les foudres de Raven et des autres et pour Lexa je crois qu’elle veut garder son jardin secret.

**\- Tu as perdu ta langue Clarkie ?**

**\- Non non ! C’est juste que…** Bon Lexa c’est quand tu veux ! **en fait je le sais par… Raven !** Mais pourquoi j’ai dit Reyes sérieux ?!

**\- Raven ? Ma Raven ?**

Elle n'a pas l’air de gober un seul mot.

**\- C’est le binôme de Lexa du coup elles en ont parlé et c’est venu dans une conversation.**

Octavia n’a toujours pas l’air de me croire et se retourne vers une des intéressée pour avoir une confirmation.

Lexa semble enfin se réveiller et répond un peu trop rapidement.

**\- Oui c’est ça ! On en a parlé la semaine passée en litté… Elle voulait qu’on apprenne un peu se connaître, ‘fin tu vois le truc quoi…**

**\- Mwai… J’ouvre les langues de chats du coup…**

Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux, et en faisant ça je peux très clairement lire dans son regard “Je sais que tu me mens”.

 

**PDV Raven**

Je viens de me mettre à notre table de d’habitude avec Murphy, Jasper et Monty et mon plateau repas. Aujourd’hui c’est des pâtes aux fromages avec une salade en accompagnement. En général la bouffe est plutôt bonne et si on aime pas ce qu’ils servent, il y a toujours des crudités pour compenser. 

**\- Ça a été ta matinée Rav’ ?**

**\- Bof… Entre le cours avec Pike et les deux heures de sport où j’ai pas participé c’était une matinée plutôt longue et inutile. Et vous les gars ?**

**\- On a eu labo de chimie et Jasper a déjà failli faire exploser la classe mais à part ça rien de particulier.**

**\- Mais pourquoi je peux pas être avec vous pour ce genre de chose ?! Non, moi je me retrouve seule à un cours où les gens suent comme des bêtes.**

**\- Rohhh râle pas ! Tu peux en profiter pour un peu te rincer l’oeil dans les vestiaires c’est déjà ça.** Rigole Jasper.

**\- Ah vous voilà vous !** Dit Murphy. **On croyait qu’on allait manger sans vous à la fin.**

Harper, Finn, Octavia et Clarke s’assoient près de nous et on commence à manger ensemble.

**\- Bon O’ c’est quoi le truc que tu devais nous dire là ?** Je demande un peu impatiente.

**\- Attendez encore quelques minutes.**

**\- Pourquoi tu nous mets du suspense comme ça ?**

**\- C’est juste qu’on attend encore quelqu’un.**

Finn regarde la tablée.

**\- Emori est malade tu sais donc si c’est elle que tu attends elle risque pas d’arriver.**

**\- Non c’est pas elle.**

**\- Du coup c’est qui ?**

Octavia ne répond pas et se lève d’un coup pour rejoindre quelqu’un derrière moi.

Je me retourne et je vois Lincoln avec Anya, Lexa, Indra et une partie du Kru, puis Octavia qui s’avance vers eux. Lincoln a le sourire aux lèvres et je le vois prendre la main de ma meilleure amie. D’un coup tout le monde se tait. Que ça soit mon groupe ou celui qui est en face de nous, personne n’ose prononcer un seul mot. 

**\- Alors voilà, on voulait que vous soyez tous là pour entendre la nouvelle. Octavia et moi on est ensemble.**

**\- Ensemble ? Genre comme un couple ?**

**\- Oui Clarkie. Genre comme un couple.** Dit O’ amusée.

**\- Octavia Blake, dis moi que tu te fous de ma gueule et que tout ceci est une blague pour le 1er avril avec plus de six mois d’avances.** Je demande pleine d’espoir mais avec une pointe d'énervement.

**\- Raven ne commence pas s’il te plaît…**

Je me lève d’un bond.

**\- Tu savais pertinemment comment j’allais réagir et tu as quand même décidé de faire une annonce publique.**

**\- Je croyais que tu allais être heureuse pour moi Rav’.**

**\- Oh pitié, voilà que tu fais ta pauvre petite malheureuse.**

**\- Les filles, allez discuter de ça ailleurs. C’est pas le moment de vous donnez en publique.** Intervient Clarke.

**\- Il n’y a pas de discussion à avoir parce que Octavia sait déjà très bien ce que j’en pense. C’est soit moi, soit lui.** Je dis en montrant son nouveau petit ami. **Et visiblement son choix est fait.**

Je récupère mon sac sans un regard et je sors de la cafet maintenant remplie de tension.

Moi qui avait prévu d’attendre au moins un mois avant de sécher les cours, c’est raté.


	13. Chapitre 12

12.

**PDV Clarke**

Raven est en train de traverser la cafet. Je veux la suivre, mais la main d’Octavia me retient.

**\- Si tu y vas, tu vas juste te faire engueuler. Laisse la souffler.**

Je sais qu’elle a raison, mais j’ai besoin de savoir comment elle va et surtout pourquoi elle a réagit comme ça.  
Elle peut ne pas aimer le Kru, mais de là à partir comme ça, c’est vraiment puéril.

**\- Tu as raison…**

**\- Tu en penses quoi toi ?**

**\- De toi et Lincoln ? Tant que tu es heureuse, c’est tout ce qui compte pour moi.** Elle me prend dans ses bras. Après quelques secondes, je me dégage pour faire face à son nouveau petit ami. **Je suis peut-être pas très grande ou musclée, mais si tu fais du mal à ma meilleure amie tu ne seras pas courire assez vite pour me fuir, moi et ma colère. C’est compris ?**

**\- Heu… Oui c’est compris.**

**\- Bien.** Je lui souris légèrement. **Je suis contente que ça se soit enfin fait entre vous deux. Depuis le temps que O’ me parle de toi.**

**\- Je suis aussi très heureux si tu veux tout savoir.**

**\- Il y a intérêt !** Intervient Octavia.

**\- Et du coup tu attends quoi de nous O’ ?** Demande Finn.

**\- Rien en particulier. Juste d’être sympa quand vous croisez le Kru.**

**\- Moi ça me pose pas de problème, si eux aussi sont sympas et arrêtent de parler leur langue bizarre quand on est près d’eux.** Réplique-t-il.

**\- Répète ce que tu viens de dire sur “ma langue bizarre” le gringalet.** Réagit Anya.

**\- On est aux États-Unis et la langue nationale est l’anglais, alors faîtes l’effort de la parler ok ?**

**\- Je te ferai signaler qu’il n’y a aucune loi concernant une quelconque langue nationale. Renseigne toi avant de vouloir paraître plus malin que tu n’es, idiot.**

**\- C’est moi que tu traites d’idiot ?**

**\- Mais c’est qu’il a compris qu’on parlait de lui !** Dit elle en étant rejointe par Indra et Ontari.

**\- Tu as besoin de gardes du corps Woods ?**

**\- Moi non. Par contre toi Collins…**

Murphy, Harper et Jasper se lèvent alors et se joignent à eux.

**\- Reculez et allez vous en.**

**\- Aussi non quoi Collins ?**

**\- Aussi non la pseudo paix qu’il y a toujours eu entre nous sera brisée.**

Ça agit comme une décharge électrique dans tout mon corps. Le contraire de la paix c’est bien la guerre et je sais bien je n’ai pas envie de ça.

Je lance un regard à Octavia et on comprend toutes les deux que c’est le moment de réagir avant qu’il n’y ai pas de retour en arrière possible.

**\- Finn, recule maintenant et arrête de faire le mâle viril ok ?** Je viens lui chuchoter.

**\- Ils nous poussent à bout Clarke ! On va se faire marcher dessus si ça continue.**

**\- Personne ne marche sur personne. Présente tes excuses à Anya pour que tout revienne à la normal.**

**\- Tu déconnes ?!**

**\- Non ! Je peux t’assurer que tu ne veux pas passer une année entière à te battre contre eux. Ravale ta fierté Finn.**

Je le sens hésiter quelques instants et soupirer un grand coup avant de faire un pas en direction de Anya et des autres en tendant la main.

**\- Je suis désolée Anya. J’espère que tout pourra bien se passer entre nous. Pour Octavia et Lincoln.**

Elle prend son avant bras et se rapproche de lui pour venir lui murmurer quelque chose, que je ne parviens pas à entendre, puis se sépare. Tout le monde recule et reprend ses distances.  
Enfin je sens que je peux respirer.

Le nouveau couple est sur le côté avec Lexa qui est restée silencieuse comme à son habitude. Harper a traversé la frontière invisible qui nous sépare pour aller discuter avec Gustus et puis Finn, Jasper et Murphy ont rejoint Jasper qui n’a pas pris par à l’histoire.

Je crois qu’on peut dire qu’on a évité LA catastrophe.

**\- Apparement Finn le toutou a bien écouté sa maîtresse. Je ne te connaissais pas cette autorité Griffin.**

Ontari ! Mais comment j’ai pu l’oublier ?!

**\- Qu’est ce qu’elle a dit celle là ?!** Finn s’approche d’un coup pour rejoindre Ontari mais est stoppé par Lincoln qui fait barrage. **Franchement je t’apprécie Woods, alors pousse toi pour que la Reine des Glaces et moi on ait une petite conversation.**

**\- Tu n’as pas intérêt à toucher quelqu’un de ma famille.**

Un énorme mouvement se met en place et tout le monde commence à parler et à crier sur tout le monde. C’est un réel foutoir et je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire.

Mon crâne commence à me faire un mal de chien et je sens des bouffées de chaleur qui se pointent. Ma tête tourne et j’ai envie de vomir. Tout d’un coup je sens comme le sol qui vacille et une personne qui vient me prendre par la taille.

**\- Ça va Clarke ? Tu es toute pâle.**

**\- Juste un coup de chaud, ça va passer merci.**

La tête de Lexa est à quelques centimètres de moi et je sens sa respiration sur le haut de mon front. Elle me pousse jusqu’à une banquette et me tend une bouteille d’eau.

**\- Merci.** Je la débouchonne doucement et prends une longue gorgée.

**\- Comment est ce que ça a pu dégénérer ainsi ?**

**\- Je me demande comment ça n’a été le cas avant…** Elle me regarde surprise. **On a eu de la chance de ne pas plus se croiser ces dernières années parce que quelqu’un aurait de toute façon fait un pas de travers.**

**\- Ce bouquant ne peut plus durer.**

**\- Tu comptes faire quoi ?**

Lexa se lève et observe de son regard perçant nos deux groupes se chamailler. Elle expire d’agacement et alors que je croyais qu’elle allait se rasseoir près de moi, elle crie d’une voix forte que je ne lui connaissais pas.

**- _Em pleni !/Ça suffit !_** Elle avait parlé en trigedasleng et même si je n’avais pas compris, ça avait eu le pouvoir de faire taire absolument tout le monde. **_Vous me décevez tous. Ontari_** , dit-elle en s’approchant de sa cousine, **_tu aurais pu te tenir, surtout pour dire des conneries comme ça. Reculez et sortez tous d’ici. Je vous rejoins dans deux minutes._**

Je n’ai pas compris un traitre mot de ce qu’elle a dit, mais je peux vous assurer que au vu de la chaleur qui se propage doucement dans mon entre-jambes, voir une femme parler dans une langue étrangère avec autant d’autorité ça me fait de l’effet.  
Attends… Mais qu’est ce que je raconte ?! 

Tout le Kru reprend ses affaires et part sans ajouter un mot ou un regard. Lincoln est un peu plus long et dit quelque chose à Octavia avant de rejoindre les autres.

**\- Je suis désolée pour eux… Je vais essayer de leurs parler et tu devrais faire pareil avec les tiens.**

**\- Je ne crois pas qu’ils m’écouteront tu sais.**

**\- Ne doute pas de toi Clarke.**

Elle me sourit une dernière fois puis sort.

Je prends conscience des gens. Des autres gens je veux dire, ceux qui nous observe depuis déjà pas mal de temps et qui visiblement n’ont pas eu envie d’intervenir.

Mes amis sont tous revenus se poser à notre table et je les rejoins.  
Il est temps de discuter calmement.

 

**PDV Raven**

Je passe la grille du bahut pour m’échapper de cette prison.

**\- Hey Raven ! Attends !**

Je me retourne en entendant une voix que je ne reconnais pas.   
Une fille aux longs cheveux bouclés court vers moi et s’arrête à ma hauteur.

**\- Luna ?**

**\- Ouf tu te rappelles de mon prénom. Mon égo en aurait pris un coup aussi non je crois.** Dit elle en souriant et en reprenant sa respiration.

**\- Qu’est ce que tu fais là ?**

**\- Ça se voit non ? Je t’accompagne.**

**\- C’est très gentil de ta part mais j’ai pas envie de compagnie.**

**\- Ok pas de soucis.**

Cool ! Je croyais que ça allait être plus difficile de me débarasser d’elle. 

Je lui fais un signe de la main qu’elle me rend et je continue ma route.

Je suis au bout de la rue quand j’entends à nouveau.

**\- Hey Raven ! Attends !** En arrivant à ma hauteur elle reprend. **Je suis pas du genre à écouter ce qu’on me demande en fait. Bon on va où ? Je connais pas grand chose de la ville pour tout te dire.**

Je me disais bien que c’était trop facile.

**\- Tu es sûre de vouloir rater les cours ?**

**\- J’ai déjà vu toute la matière que vous commencez seulement à voir. Visiblement on est en avance au Danemark.**

**\- Tu sais qu’il y a de grande chance que l’école prévienne tes parents…**

**\- Ce sont pas mes parents et je vais envoyer un message à un de mes cousins pour qu’il me couvre.** Elle sort son téléphone, y chipote quelques instants puis le range. **Ça te dit d’aller au parc ? Il parait qu’il y a une jolie fontaine avec des statues.**

**\- Heu oui si tu veux.**

Je suis assez surprise par sa proposition, mais bon c’est ça ou broyer du noir seule. Du coup, on part toutes les deux vers le centre ville.

On discute un peu et je peux dire que Luna est vraiment très agréable. Quand je l’avais vu à la soirée, elle m’avait semblé timide et pas totalement sûre d’elle, mais ce n’est pas du tout le cas.  
Elle a des opinions très tranchés, elle dit ce qu’elle pense et a un sens de l’humour parfois assez spécial, mais mis à part ça, elle est vraiment agréable.

Il n’y a pas tellement de monde au parc… En même temps on est un lundi 13h donc il n’y a que des personnes âgées et des gens qui ne font que passer.

**\- Ça te dit une glace ?**

**\- Oui pourquoi pas.**

On va jusqu’au Stand et gentiment elle m’offre ma commande pour “se faire pardonner du verre que je t’ai mis dans le dos”, puis on va s’asseoir près de cette fameuse fontaine.

**\- Pourquoi est ce que tu as réagi comme ça tout à l’heure ? C’est si grave que ça que Linc’ soit avec ton amie ?**

**\- Ma meilleure amie.**

**\- Pourquoi tu as fait une telle scène ?**

**\- Elle savait ce que j’en pensais. Elle me parle de Lincoln depuis plus d’un mois déjà.**

**\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question.**

**\- Je n’ai pas confiance.**

**\- En Lincoln ?**

**\- Lui et toute sa famille.**

**\- Donc tu n’as pas confiance en moi ?...** Elle me regarde avec des yeux de chien battu.

**\- J’aime à croire que le fait que tu viennes d’arriver fait que tu n’as pas encore été… infecté.**

**\- On est des monstres pour toi ?**

**\- Tu extrapoles ce que j’ai dit !**

**\- Alors explique moi encore parce que visiblement je ne te comprends pas.**

Comment est ce que je pouvais expliquer ça ? Comment est ce que je pouvais expliquer une haine que je ressentais aussi fortement et depuis si longtemps.

**\- J’ai rencontré Ontari en primaire. À l’époque je n’avais pas encore rencontré Octavia et Clarke n’avait pas encore emménagé près de chez moi. J’étais particulièrement petite, même pour mon âge et on me faisait chier pendant les récréations, quand je sortais de l’école, même en classe. J’étais la tête de turc de mes camarades. Un jour Ontari est venue me parler et pas pour se moquer de moi. On est devenue amie et j’avais confiance en elle. Mais je me suis vite rendue compte qu’elle parlait dans mon dos, qu’elle se moquait de moi, qu’elle racontait mes secrets et mes peurs. J’avais 7 ans et j’étais plus seule que jamais. Elle avait seulement 7 ans et c’était une fille qui prenait les gens de haut, se croyant supérieur et voulant tout diriger.**

**\- Je comprends, mais elle avait 7 ans, comme toi… Tu ne crois pas qu’il est grand temps de passer à autre chose ?**

**\- J’ai essayé. Le destin me l’a foutu dans les pattes toute ma vie et elle n’a jamais cessé de me faire chier.**

**\- Bon partons du principe que ma cousine a été et est toujours une connasse avec toi, ça n’explique pas ton attitude avec les autres ?**

**\- De mon point de vue, regarder quelqu’un se faire battre sans réagir est presque pire que battre quelqu’un. Aucun d’eux n’a jamais demandé à ce qu’elle arrête. Aucun d’eux n’a fait un pas vers moi pour m’aider. Ils ne méritent pas Octavia.**

Luna ne répond pas et me fixe de ses grands yeux bruns. Elle est vraiment belle.

**\- Tu as peur de la perdre.** Je vois à son visage qu’elle a compris ce que j’avais tant de mal à dire.

**\- Évidemment… J’ai peur qu’elle voit en vous une famille forte, pleine de traditions et de ressources. Tu sais, je vous connais. Je sais que Lexa est plus sympa qu’elle n’y paraît. Je sais que sous les muscles de Lincoln il y a une grande gentillesse. Indra est sa balafre ne me font pas peur et Gustus est peut-être très imposant, mais il ne ferait jamais rien pour faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Octavia vous aimera tous et se rendra compte que je ne suis pas si géniale et intelligente…**

**\- Tu as fais l’erreur de ne pas avoir confiance en elle et en votre amitié. En la repoussant maintenant, c’est sûr qu’elle ne va pas revenir vers toi en courant…**

**\- Je préfère la rejeter que me faire rejeter.**

**\- Toi tu t’es faite larguer méchamment je me trompe ?**

Pitié ne parlons pas de ça… Ma vie amoureuse n’est vraiment pas le truc que je veux aborder maintenant.

**\- Si tu le dis…**

**\- Tu vas faire quoi du coup ?**

**\- Par rapport à Octavia ? Rien.**

**\- Ok.**

Je la regarde surprise.

**\- Tu ne vas pas essayer de me faire changer d’avis ?**

**\- Je n’y arriverai pas donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je perdrais mon temps avec ça. Ça te dit de faire un tour ? J’ai envie de me dégourdir les jambes.**

 

**PDV Clarke**

La semaine avait été particulièrement longue.

Raven n’avait pas reparlé à Octavia et elle, elle ne voulait pas faire le premier pas.  
Je faisais encore le chemin jusqu’à l’école avec elle où j’essayais de la résonner, mais dès qu’on passait la barrière elle partait loin de moi et du groupe.

On avait pratiquement aucun cours ensemble et pendant les pauses je la voyais seule en train de lire ou alors Luna.

J’attendais que les choses changent, mais rien ne bougeait. Octavia passait de plus en plus de temps avec Lincoln et le Kru et j’avais droit aux réflexions de Finn.

On est vendredi et heureusement que je finis à 14h aujourd’hui, parce que j’aurai pas tenu une journée entière.

**\- Clarkie tu es encore à la bourre.**

**\- Je sais Rav’ ! Un jour je serai à l’heure je te le promets.**

**\- Je vais faire semblant de te croire ok ?**

**\- Longue journée aujourd’hui ?**

**\- Je finis à 17h30 et toi ?**

**\- 14h.**

**\- Je suis maudite !**

**\- Oui c’est vrai.** Je dis en rigolant. **Je suppose que tu ne veux pas parler de O’ ?**

**\- Tu as bien deviné, bravo.**

**\- Ça va faire 5 jours… Tu lui manques tu sais.**

**\- Pourquoi elle ne vient pas me le dire ?**

**\- C’est toi qui a merdé je te le rappelle.**

**\- Tu me fais chier Griffin !**

**\- J’en peux rien si j’ai raison.**

**\- J’ai merdé c’est ça ?**

**\- En beauté…**

Elle s’arrête au milieu du trottoir.

**\- Elle m’en veut ?**

**\- Devine.**

**\- Putain !**

Je crois qu’elle vient de se rendre de sa bêtise.

Elle regarde sa montre et commence à accélérer le pas.

**\- Raven tu vas où comme ça ?**

**\- Je me dépêche pour parler à Octavia avant le début des cours !**

**\- Attends moi alors.**

**\- Bouge ton cul Blondie !**

 

**PDV Lexa**

**\- La prochaine fois je te conseille de plus plier les jambes. Si tu ne fais qu’utiliser tes bras, tu n’auras ni la force, ni la précision qu’on te demande. Mais si tu penses à prendre en compte le ressort de tes jambes, alors là tu auras beaucoup plus facile.**

**\- Ok Commandant, j’essayerai de m’en souvenir.**

**\- Qui t’a dit ça ?** Je demande étonnée.

**\- Linc’ m’a dit que c’était ton surnom ! Ça te va bien je trouve.**

**\- Ne m’appelle plus comme ça veux tu ? Je déteste ce surnom et mon frère le sait très bien.**

**\- Ah ok… Désolée…**

**\- Pas de soucis Octavia.** Je réponds en souriant. **Tu attends Clarke ?**

**\- Et Raven. Comme d’habitude elles sont à la bourre.**

**\- Reyes se lève difficilement ?**

**\- Oh non pas du tout ! C’est Clarkie qui ne sait pas sortir de son lit. Quand on est avec elle ça va on la pousse hors du lit, mais aussi non son réveil peut sonner pendant des heures sans qu’elle ne bouge. Finn avait trouvé un moyen de la réveiller de manière plus douce que notre super méthode, mais il n’a jamais voulu nous dire ce que c’était.**

**\- Finn ?**

**\- Oui ils sont sortis ensemble pendant presque un an.**

**\- Et pourquoi ça c’est fini entre eux ?**

**\- Ça a jamais été très clair… Faudrait demander à Clarke parce que je n’ai jamais connu l’histoire dans son entièreté pour tout t’avouer. AH ! Quand on parle du loup.**

En effet Clarke et Raven avancent d’un pas très rapide vers nous.

**\- Elles ont l’air pressé.** Je fais remarquer.

**\- Raven qui se dépêche de m’éviter je suppose…**

**\- Octavia Blake !** Crie la petite brune.

**\- Est ce qu’elle va te frapper ?** Je demande.

**\- Octavia Blake !!!** Elle se stoppe juste en face de l'intéresser. **Je t’ai déjà dit que j’étais une idiote ?** Elle a dit ça d’une petite voix en baissant la tête. Une vraie tête de chien battu je vous le jure.

**\- Je n’ai pas attendu que tu me le dises pour le savoir tu sais.**

**\- Tu me pardonneras ?**

**\- Si tu commençais par me dire pourquoi tu as fait une telle scène lundi.**

**\- Je…** Elle me lance un regard. Je crois qu’elle veut que je bouge ! 

Du coup je fais quelques pas en arrière pour les laisser entre elles. Très vite Clarke me rejoint.

**\- Tu ne restes pas avec elles ?**

**\- Oh tu sais elles n’ont pas besoin de moi pour régler leurs histoires.**

**\- Je suis certaine que c’est grâce à toi que Reyes s’est rendue compte qu’elle avait vraiment réagi comme une gamine.**

**\- Peut-être un peu.** Je la vois sourire timidement.

**\- Tu fais quoi aujourd’hui après les cours ?**

**\- Oh je ne sais pas encore… Mon prof d’espagnol est absent cette semaine donc je finis à 14h. Je suppose que j’irai prendre un café sur un terrasse ?**

**\- Seule ?**

**\- C’est avec plaisir que j’accepte ta compagnie.** Elle me fait un clin d’oeil discret. Je sens mon coeur commencer à doucement s’accélérer et mes joues chauffer. 

**\- Je finis à 17h30 par un contrôle d’italien. Je suis pas sûre que tu aies envie de m’attendre jusque là…**

**\- Si tu me dit quelques trucs pourquoi pas ?**

**\- C’est à dire ?**

**\- Je sais pas… La semaine passée j’ai été la seule à parler. Et si cette fois-ci on inversait les rôles ?**

**\- C’est qu…**

**\- C’est bon !** Je suis interrompue par Raven. **Tout est réglé entre moi et O’ et pour fêter ça je vous donne rendez-vous à 17h30 à L’Arkadien ! Oui oui toi aussi Woods ! Après tout tu es mon binôme non ? Puis ton frère vient donc ça me semble logique que tu te joignes à nous.**

**\- Bonne idée Rav’.** Déclare Clarke. 

La sonnerie retentit.

**\- Je dois y aller, j’ai cours de science.** Je dis. **À tout à l’heure.** Je fais un signe rapide de la main et je pars en faisant de grandes enjambées. 

Je n’ai pas du tout envie de me retrouver avec ces 3 filles et mon frère. Vraiment pas envie. Ça va être de l’intrusion dans mon espace personnel et c’est tout ! 

Mon téléphone vibre.

“ _Je suis sûre que tout se passera bien tout à l’heure pour ton interro ! Buona fortuna !  
\- Clarke”_

Et sans m’en rendre compte, je souris.

Putain dans quelle tu es en train de te fourrer Lexa Woods ?! 


	14. Chapitre 13

13.

**PDV Anya**

J’ai toujours su que je n’étais pas bonne en physique. Genre vraiment c’est horrible tellement c’est la honte. Pourtant je bosse, mais il y a rien à faire tout est trop abstrait pour moi ! 

Déjà j’ai pas une bonne notion de l’espace et donc des distances, ce qui fait que dès qu’on est censé faire des dessins pour illustrer des problèmes, ça ressemble juste à des vieux gribouillis dégueux, alors que mon coussin, il fait limite des oeuvres d’arts… 

Mais je crois que le pire dans tout ça, c’est que je suis super bonne en chimie et bio. J’envisage même de faire ça à l’unif. Par contre cette maudite matière qu’est la physique me fait franchement baisser ma moyenne et je patauge dans la semoule pour essayer tant bien que mal de m’en sortir.

**\- On mange !**

Et merde ! Je vais devoir bosser sur ces foutus exercices après le repas.

Je sors de ma chambre après avoir éteint toutes les lumières et je rejoins mes parents déjà assis à table.

**\- Alors ma chérie comment c’est passé ta semaine ?** Demande mon père.

**\- Oh rien d’exceptionnel…**

**\- Tes cours se passent bien ?**

**\- Ils sont intéressants ça va. J’ai toujours du mal en physique mais mis à part ça, il y a pas trop de soucis.**

**\- Tu ne peux pas demander à _Leksa_ de t’aider ? **

**\- Tu sais _nomon/maman_ entre ses propres devoirs, le volley et ses cours de piano, Lexa n’a pas vraiment de temps pour m’aider.**

**\- Et tu ne peux pas demander à quelqu’un d’autre ?**

**\- Lincoln est pas mauvais, mais il a pas le temps non plus et les autres sont pas dans des options scientifiques…**

**\- Même pas Gus ?**

**\- Non il a changé en début d’année.**

**\- Et un camarade de classe ? Il doit bien y avoir des gens qui ont un bon niveau et sont prêts à te consacrer quelques heures non ?**

**\- Je demanderai _noni/papa_ , mais je n’y crois pas trop… **

**\- Oh fait chérie, le docteur Grey m’a appelé ce matin. Pourquoi tu n’as pas répondu à son mail ?**

Ok, lui je l’avais totalement oublié.

**\- Un simple oubli.**

**\- Et bien il attend ta réponse pour les vacances d’hiver.**

**\- Je vais lui dire non de toute façon. Je ne compte pas rater les fêtes de fin d’année, même si c’est pour aider des personnes à mobilités réduites.**

**\- Tu pourrais y aller même pour quelques jours entre Noël et le Nouvel An.**

**\- On verra…**

**\- J’ai l’impression que ça t’avait fait tellement de bien de t’éloigner un peu de tout cet été.**

Tu parles oui ! Au début tout se passait bien jusqu’à ce que l’autre ne débarque et foute le bordel dans le petit quotidien que je m’étais créée.

**\- Réfléchis y quand même _ai houpgeda/mon arc-en-ciel_.**

**- _Ai swega em klin nomon/Je le jure maman._**

* * *

 

_Mardi._

La sonnerie retentit et je commence à ranger mes affaire.

**\- Avant que vous ne partiez tous, d’autres professeur et moi même avons remarqué que le niveau en ce début d’année n’était pas génial. Des cours de soutiens sont donc mis en place pour vous aidez dans n’importe quelle matière. Je laisse la liste pour vous inscrire sur le bureau.**

Le brouhaha collectif reprend et je continue de tout remballer.

**\- Tu devrais aller t’inscrire An’.**

**\- J’en ai pas besoin !**

**\- Tu rigoles ?! Tu viens d’avoir 3/20 au dernier devoir que tu as rendu.** Me dit Lexa.

**\- Ma soeur a raison… Si tu te fais pas aider maintenant, tu arriveras jamais à rattraper ton retard.**

**\- C’est qui qui donne ces cours d’abord ?**

**\- D’autres élèves qui eux ont le niveau. J’en donne en italien moi.**

**\- Bon ok je vais le faire… Mais si je me retrouve avec une pimbêche ou un gros lourd pour me donner cours, je vous jure je vous frappe !**

**\- Mais pourquoi on est dans une famille de gens si violents Linc’ ?**

**\- Je sais pas Lex’... Je sais pas.**

**\- Vous me fatiguez.**

Je vais jusqu’au bureau et je regarde quelques secondes la liste.   
Personne ne s’est inscrit pour ce maudit cours de physique… 

**\- Tu as raison de noter ton prénom Anya, je suis sûr que ça t’aidera !**

**\- Vous savez qui donnera les aides Monsieur ?**

**\- Non pas encore. C’est plus facile de trouver pour les années inférieures que pour les dernières années à vrai dire.**

**\- Vous ne pouvez pas le faire vous ?**

**\- Tout le but de ce projet, c’est de créer une aide entre les élèves eux-même donc si on intervient ça fera tout tomber à l’eau tu ne crois pas ?**

**\- Mais si vous ne trouvez personne…**

**\- On trouvera ne t’inquiète pas pour ça. Tu devrais aller retrouver tes amis qui t’attendent dehors.**

**\- Au revoir Monsieur.**

Je sors de la classe et je rejoins les jumeaux.

**\- Bon on va manger ?** Je demande. **Ce cours de merde m’a donné faim !**

**\- On doit passer par le casier d’Octavia, elle nous attend là.**

**\- Ses amis en ont pas marre que tu la voles tous les jours ?**

**\- Je ne la “vole” pas ! Je passe juste du temps avec elle…**

**\- Oui ben il y a pas que pendant les temps de midi que tu peux le faire si ?**

**\- On a pas les mêmes horaires et on a pas spécialement le temps de se voir hors de l’école. Puis je suis contente qu’elle apprenne à vous connaître.**

**\- Nous aussi Linc’, mais tu devrais faire attention aux réactions de son groupe. On a évité une bonne dispute la semaine passée.** Dit ma cousine un peu préoccupée.

**\- Oui mais ça va mieux ! Vendredi on a passé un bon moment non ?**

Vendredi ? Comment ça ?! 

**\- Vous avez fait quoi vendredi ?**

J’aperçois Lexa se tendre un peu et me dire d’un ton se voulant désintéressé. 

**\- Raven s’est réconciliée avec Octavia et nous a invité à l’Arkadien après les cours pour fêter ça.**

Reyes.

**\- Et comment ça s’est passé ?**

**\- Super bien !** Proclame mon cousin. **Franchement il y a eu aucun soucis et on a passé un chouette moment, pas vrai Lexa ?**

**\- Oui oui…**

Cette imbécile me cache quelque chose et moi, Anya Woods, je vais lui arracher les vers du nez !

 

**PDV Octavia**

**\- Ah vous voilà enfin ! Je croyais que vous m’aviez oublié.**

Je vais à la rencontre de mon copain, ma capitaine et d’Anya qui arrivent en discutant.

**\- Anya est juste lente.** Lincoln vient me dire ça en m’embrassant doucement. **On y va ?**

**\- Je t’ai entendu Woods.**

On marche tous ensemble jusqu’à la cafet tout en papotant et on va se poser à la table où tout le Kru est déjà installé.

Je dis un bonjour général à ceux que je n’ai pas encore croisé et je vais au self me chercher un truc à manger. Très vite Raven vient me rejoindre.

**\- Je croyais que tu mangeais avec nous aujourd’hui ?**

**\- Non on est mardi et le mardi je mange avec Linc’.**

**\- Mais tu as déjà mangé avec lui hier… Pourquoi tu ne l’invites pas à notre table, comme ça tu seras avec lui et nous avec toi !**

**\- Je vais pas faire ça alors qu’on est déjà avec les autres Rav’.**

**\- Oui oui pas aujourd’hui, mais genre demain ou jeudi tu pourras non ?**

**\- Oui je lui demanderai si ça lui va.**

**\- Cool !** Elle me fait un grand sourire. **Au fait, j’ai repensé à notre sortie de vendredi et à part Lexa qui avait un balais dans le cul c’était cool je trouve ! J’essayerai bien de refaire ça.**

**\- La prochaine fois on pourrait inviter Anya ou Indra. Je crois que Lexa se sentait un peu seule parfois et pas dans la discussion.**

**\- Oui mais non, pas Anya.**

**\- Pourquoi pas ?** Je demande surprise par sa réaction soudaine et son ton.

**\- Je la sens pas.**

**\- Pourtant elle est sympa tu sais. On devrait justement l’inviter et tu verrais qu’elle est cool.**

On retourne vers nos tables avec notre plateau en mains et après un dernier sourire on se sépare.

Tout le monde est en train de discuter sauf Lincoln qui a l’air d’être en grande réflexion.

**\- Hey ça va ? Tu penses à quoi ?**

Il sort de ses pensées et m’offre un grand sourire en me voyant. Mon dieu qu’il est beau.

**\- Je me demandais comment on pouvait arranger les choses entre nos amis.**

**\- À part les bloquer dans la même pièce, je vois pas quoi faire d’autre.** Je dis en rigolant.

**\- Mais oui c’est ça !** Il tape un grand coup dans ses mains et me fait sursauter. **Je vais faire venir tout le monde au même endroit ! Octavia Blake tu es un génie.** Il vient m’embrasser et part rejoindre sa soeur.

 

**PDV Raven**

**\- Alors elle a dit quoi ?** Me demande Finn quand je reviens avec mon repas.

**\- Elle viendra manger demain à notre table avec lui.**

**\- Donc pour récupérer Octavia, on doit se coltiner Lincoln c’est ça ?**

**\- On ne récupère personne Finn.** Intervient Clarke. **Puis c’est normal qu’on apprenne à connaitre son copain et tu verras il est vraiment sympa.**

**\- Mwai c’est ça…** Ronchonne-t-il.

On mange tout en discutant discutant de nos journées quand O’, Lexa et Lincoln viennent à notre table.

**\- Salut tout le monde ! On voulait vous invitez, Lex’ et moi, à une fête vendredi soir chez nous. Il y aura des pizzas et de quoi boire.**

**\- Oh cool ça !** Clame Jasper en se levant. **Monty et moi on est les rois des cocktails en tout genre ! On vous ramènera quelques un de nos nouveaux mélanges pour vous faire tester, ça sera de la bombe !**

Notre table à l’air aux anges. En même temps il faut vraiment être de mauvaise foi pour dire qu’on aime pas les fêtes. Je me souviens qu’à la dernière, chez Octavia, on avait fait un méga concours de danse sur sa console et j’avais explosé tout le monde !   
Bon, par contre être une soirée entière avec eux tous plus nous tous… Je ne sais pas si on arrivera à ce que ça ne dégénère pas… 

**\- Ça sera vers 20h normalement. Vous venez quand vous voulez et repartez quand vous voulez. Et si certain d’entre veulent dormir à la maison, il y a de la place donc juste prévenez Lexa ou moi avant pour qu’on vous choppe un matelas et une couverture histoire que personne ne teste notre sol.**

**\- Merci Woods pour l'invitation.** Je le remercie sincèrement. Après tout il n’avait aucune obligation à tous nous proposer de venir.

La sonnerie retentit et je récupère mon sac et mon plateau pour aller le ranger. Quand j’arrive aux portes je vois que mon binôme m’a attendu.

**\- C’est dingue comme tu es lente Reyes.**

**\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais si pressée que ça d’aller rejoindre Monsieur Pike Lexa ?**

**\- Je me dis que plus vite on y sera, plus ça sera finit.** Dit elle dans un soupire.

On avance dans les couloirs sans se parler jusqu’à arriver à notre classe où tout le monde est déjà en rang.

**\- C’est bizarre que les lumières soient éteintes non ?** Me demande Finn.

**\- Il a peut être simplement prolongé son repas tu sais.**

Je vois arriver au loin le Proviseur Jaha.

**\- Les enfants, le Professeur Pike est absent cet après-midi. Pour ceux pour qui c’était le dernier cours de la journée, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, pour les autres je vous prie de vous dépêchez de rejoindre le local d’étude.**

Et sans un regard de plus, il tourne les talons et repart en direction de son bureau.  
Un vrai bout en train cet homme.

**\- Trop bien !** S’exclame Harper en tapant dans la main de Finn. **Tu viens Rav’ on va aller se mettre en terrasse.**

**\- J’ai réunion du club de mécano après les cours… Je vais plutôt rester pour terminer mes devoirs je crois.**

**\- Oh… Tu es sûre ?**

**\- Oui oui. Me connaissant je les ferai pas aussi non.**

**\- Ok comme tu veux ! Bon ben à demain alors.**

**\- Yep à demain les gars.**

Je leurs fais un dernier signe de la main et je me dirige dans la classe réservée aux dernières années qui nous sert d’endroit pour travailler, mais aussi de lieu où on peut se poser et se détendre sans que les plus jeunes ou les surveillants nous emmerde.

Il est un peu plus de 13h30, à mon avis on sera pas des masses à rester planqué dans une pièce alors qu’il y a un grand soleil à l’extérieur.

Je marche tranquillement dans les couloirs en passant devant des classes aux portes ouvertes. Les élèves ont l’air de se faire lamentablement chier… 

Quand je rentre dans le local il n’y a que un type que je connais que de vue. Je crois qu’il joue dans l’équipe de basket de l’école mais je suis même pas sûre. Il est pas mal avec ses cheveux blonds comme ça… 

Je vais me poser à une table près de la fenêtre et je sors mon devoir de math. À mon avis en dix minutes je l’aurai fait, mais j’aimerai continuer le livre que Lexa m’a prêté la semaine passée. 

Je commence à résoudre mes équations quand je sens du mouvement à côté de moi.

**\- Beurk des maths !**

**\- Tu fous quoi là Woods ?**

**\- Le mardi j’ai entraînement de volley et j’avais envie d’être un peu au calme avant de me dépenser et de devoir crier sur les filles.**

**\- Dur d’être Capitaine ?**

**\- Stressant plutôt. J’ai envie qu’on atteigne des sommets et si on se fait éliminer trop rapidement ça sera ma faute…**

**\- Lexa Woods qui porte le poids du Monde sur ses épaules !**

**\- C’est drôle j’avais un ex qui me disait tout l'temps ça…**

**\- Maintenant que tu en parles, je t’ai toujours connu célibataire.** Je fais remarquer. **Il faut quoi comme genre d’homme pour arriver à plaire à la grande Lexa Woods ?**

Je la vois réfléchir quelques secondes avant d’être interrompue par le type qui était aussi avec nous.

**\- Je pourrais être ton type non ?**

**\- Tiens salut Sterling.** Dit Lexa d’un ton las. **Je suis désolée mais tu n’es pas mon type.**

**\- Oh allez Lexa ! La Capitaine de Volley et le Capitaine de Basket, on ferait un couple d’enfer !**

**\- Je sais que tu ne dois pas l’entendre souvent mais ça sera un grand N.O.N.**

**\- Ceux avec qui tu es sortie ne t’ont pas satisfait c’est ça ?** Il lui lance un petit clin d’oeil se voulant… charmeur ? 

**\- Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça veux tu. Par contre si tu pouvais dégager ça serai sympa, merci.** Elle détourne son regard de lui pour bien lui faire comprendre qu’elle a fini de discuter.

**\- Tu sais qui est la seule personne qui a refusé de sortir avec moi ?**

**\- Je t’ai dit qu’on avait fini de se parler Sterling.**

**\- Une lesbienne. Ça veut dire quoi tu crois Woods ?**

Elle soupire un coup, comme excédée par toute cette situation. Elle se redresse, pousse sa chaise en se levant et se met face à ce type.

**\- Je crois que tu ne comprends pas bien à qui tu parles. Que je sois lesbienne ou pas, je crois que personne n’en a rien à foutre. Par contre, quand demain la rumeur de “Sterling s’est fait défoncer les genoux par la Capitaine de l’équipe de volley après qu’il l’ait fait chier parce qu’elle avait refusé de sortir avec lui” va être lancée, je sens que ça va être tout de suite beaucoup plus intéressant d’aller en cours. Tu en penses quoi Reyes ?**

**\- Je pense que je serai la première à me foutre de sa gueule en le croisant dans les couloirs Woods.**

**\- Et si tu retournais t’asseoir Sterling ?** Le pauvre garçon hoche doucement la tête et fait demi-tour pendant que Lexa se rassied à côté de moi. **Bon on en était où Reyes ?**

* * *

 

 

_Vendredi._

**_“On rappelle à tous les dernières années qui se sont inscrits pour les cours de soutiens qu’ils sont attendus dans la grande salle d’étude dans cinq minutes”._ **

**\- Je sens que ça va être long cette heure et demie de rattrapage…**

**\- Ça va O’ tu vas être avec plein de gens pour la littérature ! Moi je vais donner cours qu’à une personne…**

**\- Au moins l’élève progressera bien.**

On m’avait “demandé” d’être monitrice parce que j’avais quelques bons résultats en cours. Oui j’ai bien mis _demandé_ entre guillemets parce que le Proviseur Jaha m’a bien fait comprendre que ceux qui refusaient avait droit à des heures de colle… Et oui c’est comme ça à Polis High School !   
Octavia a des points de merde en littérature et sa mère l’a poussé à s’inscrire si elle voulait continuer à voir son copain. Bref on est les deux seules imbéciles à rester plus tard à l’école.  
Seul point positif, on enchaîne avec la soirée chez les Woods donc ça c’est cool.

On entre dans l’étude où il y a déjà énormément de monde et on se dirige vers Madame Byrne.

**\- Ah les filles ! Alors Octavia la table de littérature est au fond à droite et toi Raven ton élève du jour n’est pas encore là, mais tu peux aller t’installer près des fenêtres, elle ne devrait pas tarder.**

**\- Bon ben Rav’, tu sais au moins que c’est une fille.** Elle conclut ça d’un clin d’oeil avant de partir vers la table qu’on lui a attribué.

Je vais m’installer à mon bureau (ça fait très professionnel je trouve !) et je sors mon bouquin, mes feuilles d’exercices et tout mon bordel.  
En patientant je regarde un peu le monde autour de moi. Une belle brochette de bras cassés je vous jure.

**\- Reyes ?**

Je reconnais la voix directement. Dîtes moi que je rêve… 

**\- Anya.**

 

**PDV Anya**

Pourquoi sur tous les élèves je devais tomber sur Raven Reyes ?! Les esprits sont contre moi c’est pas possible ! 

**\- Tu donnes les aides pour le cours de physique ?**

**\- Tu as besoin d’aide en physique… Je pensais que tu étais “méga douée en sciences” ?**

**\- Même la perfection a des défauts.** Je m’assieds face à elle et je sors le dernier devoir que j’ai lamentablement raté. **J’ai travaillé toute une soirée dessus et j’ai même pas un quart des points.**

Elle prend ma copie et la regarde quelques secondes puis déclare.

**\- Bordel on va avoir du boulot.**


	15. Chapitre 14

14.

**PDV Clarke**

Mais bordel de merde j’ai foutu où ces foutues clés ?! Je retourne en courant dans ma chambre pour voir si je ne les ai pas oublié sur mon bureau. Mais où est ce qu’elles sont c’est pas possible !

J’entends un klaxon devant chez moi. Ça doit être Bell’ et Octavia qui en ont marre de m’attendre, mais comment ils veulent que je rentre chez moi au juste aussi non ?

Bon c’est sûr que c’est pas ici que je les ai laissé.  
Je redescends dans la cuisine pour vérifier mon sac et ma veste. Putain elles étaient là… 

Je récupère mon brol et je sors rejoindre ma meilleure et son frère.

**\- Ah ben enfin !**

**\- Je trouvais pas mes clefs O’... Salut Bellamy !**

**\- Salut Clarke. Tu as tout, c’est bon ?**

**\- Oui, on peut y aller merci.**

Il part en direction de la maison de Lexa et Lincoln où il viendra aussi nous rechercher en fin de soirée. On passe par chez Harper qui habite à mi-chemin et c’est tout en discutant que Bell’ nous dépose devant la maison.

**\- Sans message de ta part soeurette, je viens vers 00h45-1h !** Et il redémarre.

On est toutes les trois debouts et aucune de nous n’a l’air de vouloir bouger.

**\- On attend quelqu’un ?** Demande Harper d’une petite voix.

**\- Tu as raison Harp’ ! C’est le moment de prendre le taureau par les cornes !** Elle n’attend pas de réponse et s’avance à grands pas vers la porte d’entrée.

Je lance un regard à mon amie qui à l’air aussi perdue que moi. On va rejoindre Octavia qui a déjà sonné. Après quelques instants on vient nous ouvrir. Enfin par “on”, je veux plutôt dire Lexa Woods qui est véritablement splendide. Je veux dire qu’elle est déjà belle à l’accoutumé, mais là avec ce petit haut et son maquillage léger je peux dire que je n’ai jamais autant été sous son charme. 

**\- Salut vous trois. Je vous en prie, entrez dans mon royaume.**

Elle se décale pour nous laisser entrer et lorsque je passe à côté d’elle, je peux sentir son parfum.

Clarke Griffin, tu commences à jouer avec le feu tout en sachant pertinemment que tu vas te brûler… Cette fille t’a presque littéralement dit que tu ne l'intéressais pas. Je suis une pauvre fille, voilà ce que je suis.

**\- Clarke ?**

**\- Hein quoi ?** Je suis sortie de mes pensées par Indra.

**\- Je voulais savoir si tu voulais une bière ?**

**\- Oh oui s’il te plaît.** Elle me tend une bouteille et je la remercie par un sourire.

Je me reconnecte à la réalité et je jette un regard circulaire. Un intérieur assez cosy avec beaucoup de meubles en bois et de photos partout. Une salle à manger ouverte sur la cuisine (ou l’inverse, question de point de vue) et un salon très large et aéré.

Je m’avance pour rejoindre les personnes déjà éparpillées un peu partout et je commence à papoter avec Jasper et Monty qui nous explique, à Gustus et moi, le nouveau cocktail qu’ils ont créé spécialement pour la soirée. Je me rends compte que Raven n’est toujours pas là… Elle compte bien venir non ?  
Je m’excuse auprès des garçons et je pars à la recherche de Finn.

**\- Hey pardon de te déranger.** Il est seul, assis sur un fauteuil en train de jouer sur son téléphone. **Tu sais si Raven vient ?**

**\- Oui oui elle devrait plus tarder.**

**\- Tout va bien pour toi ?**

**\- Je me demande ce que je fous ici…**

**\- Tu apprends à connaître des gens. Tu devrais aller discuter un peu avec Lincoln, il est près d’Octavia je crois.** J’accompagne ça d’un sourire se voulant rassurant. **Tu veux que je viennes avec toi ?**

**\- Ça ne te dérange pas ?...**

**\- Si je te le propose.** Je lui tends la main qu’il prend tout en se levant, et c’est ensemble qu’on rejoint le petit groupe que forme Luna, Octavia et Lincoln. **Salut Luna.** Je lance en arrivant.

**\- Clarke ! J’ai l’impression qu’on ne fait que se croiser nous deux.**

**\- Oui pas faux.** Je souris un peu timidement. **Tu te plais ici ?**

**\- Oh oui beaucoup ! Je suis avec ma famille dans un endroit où il fait beau et je me suis déjà fait des amis. Que demandez de plus ?** Dit elle en rigolant.

On discute un peu tous ensemble et du coin de l’oeil je vois Finn se détendre petit à petit. Bon c’est pas maintenant qu’il va prendre quelqu’un du Kru dans ses bras, mais une chose à la fois non ?

**\- Excuse moi Lincoln, tu saurais m’indiquer où sont les toilettes s’il te plait ?**

**\- Oui bien sûr !** Il se tourne vers moi pour m’indiquer une porte, mais en voyant Ontari s'y engouffrer, il reprend. **Tu prends les escaliers et c’est la 3ème porte à gauche. Non la 4ème !**

**\- Ok merci.**

Je pose ma bière maintenant vide sur une table basse et je pars en direction de l’étage.  
Arrivée en haut, je commence à compter les portes. 1. 2. 3. 4… J’hésite un temps. Non non c’est bien la 4 ! Je toque tout de même et entre en n’obtenant aucune réponse.

Mon rapide tour au pipiroom fini, je ressors et m’apprête à descendre quand quelque chose pique ma curiosité. 

À l’autre bout du couloir une porte est légèrement entre-ouverte. Je m’avance à pas de loup pour glisser ma tête dans l’espace formé.

Ça m’a tout l’air d’être une chambre au vu du lit contre le mur, mais à qui est elle ? Les couleurs sont neutres, pas de posters ou de fresques, comment connaître son propriétaire ? J’ouvre un peu plus la porte et je vois un piano dans un coin, à l’opposé d’un bureau totalement en bordel.

Je suis dans la chambre de Lexa… 

Je me fige et je recule brusquement. Ce n’est vraiment pas une bonne idée…   
Je jette un coup d’oeil derrière moi, personne à l’horizon. Hésitante, je fais un pas, puis deux pour entrer totalement dans la pièce. Sincèrement, je ne sais pas quoi dans je me lance.

Doucement je commence à faire le tour en longeant presque les murs. Quelques photos parsèment la pièce et on peut voir Lexa et sa famille à différents âges. Parfois il y a certains jeunes que je ne reconnais pas, ou encore des lieux qui me sont totalement inconnus. C’est une des seules choses qui décore ce cocon.

Je me dirige vers le bureau et commence à feuilleter les bouquins empilés négligemment. Deux ou trois livres de poésie, un peu de science-fiction et puis des romans.

**\- Je pense que tu t’es perdue Clarke…**

Je sursaute en entendant une voix derrière moi et fait tomber le livre que j’avais en main. Il n’y a qu’elle qui prononce mon prénom de cette manière.

**\- Je suis désolée… Je revenais des toilettes et la porte n’était pas bien fermée.**

**\- Et donc tu as cru que tu pouvais venir faire un tour de l’étage.**

**\- Non non pas du tout ! Comme je t’ais dit, je pensais que…**

**\- Je rigole Clarke.** Lexa m’offre un sourire joueur et je vois ses yeux pétiller doucement.

**\- Je vais pas te mentir, j’ai eu un peu peur…** Je ris nerveusement tout en regardant mes pieds. **Tu m’as fait penser à l’autre jour où tu as haussé le ton à la cafet en parlant en trigedasleng à ta famille…**

**\- Oublie ce moment. Je ne suis pas fan de ce genre de procédé même si parfois il n’y a que ça qui fonctionne.**

**\- Tu as une telle autorité naturelle c’est assez impressionnant tu sais !**

**\- Je ne suis pas la seule tu sais ?!** Je la regarde surprise. **Oui oui je parle bien de toi Princesse !**

**\- Princesse ?** Est ce que j’ai bien entendu ce qu’elle vient de dire ?

**\- Tu ne trouves pas que ça te va bien ?** Elle s’approche doucement et je sens mon coeur s'accélérer. Ce n’est vraiment pas le moment là ! 

**\- Tu penses vraiment que j’attends en haut de ma tour qu’on vienne me secourir ?**

**\- Je t’imagine plutôt en train de descendre en rappel avant de t’échapper à dos de cheval.** Je souris à son histoire. Mais d’où ça sort ça ?

**\- Ta mère te lisait quoi quand tu étais petite ?**

**\- Elle me racontait l’histoire des _Heda_ et mes origines.**

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils pour essayer de me souvenir ce qu’elle a commencé à nous expliquer en début de semaine. Donc, _Heda_ c’est genre le super chef… Je crois… 

**\- Et donc je serai une Princesse c’est bien ça ?**

**\- Tu pourrais être une Reine si tu le voulais, mais tu aimes trop les gens pour être tout en haut de la pyramide.** Dit elle en réfléchissant.

**\- Et tu voudrais bien m’aider à sauvegarder le bonheur de mon royaume _Heda_ ? ** Je me suis décidée à rentrer dans le jeu de Lexa et je l’ai senti frissonner lorsque j’ai prononcé ce mot dans sa langue.

Je la vois un peu… rougir ? et surtout je la vois s’approcher doucement de moi tel un fauve. Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre ce qu’il se passe, mais je peux affirmer que je suis pétrifiée bordel de merde !

La déesse brune en face de moi se stoppe à quelques centimètres, de telle sorte que je peux presque sentir son souffle sur le bout de mon nez. Je n’avais pas remarqué qu’elle était à peine plus grande. En même temps je n’ai jam… 

Mon cerveau vient de totalement se déconnecter et je crois que je n’arrive plus à penser de manière claire.   
J’ai la nette impression que Lexa Woods va m’embrasser mais je n’en suis pas certaine… Est ce que je suis en bien en train de sentir une légère odeur de bière et de vodka cerise ? Est ce que je sens bien une légère caresse, comme une plume ou une fleure qu’on serait en train d’utiliser pour chatouiller mes lèvres ? Est ce que… 

**\- Les filles, Raven est enfin arrivée !**

Une voix indéterminée vient de crier ça depuis le bas des escalier et je recule d’un bond. Je ne prends même pas la peine de lancer un regard à Lexa, que je sors de sa chambre et dévale les escaliers pour rejoindre les autres.

 

**PDV Raven**

Évidemment je suis la dernière à arriver ! Mais ne dit-on pas qu’on garde toujours le meilleur pour la fin ?

Dès que je passe la porte, Octavia me met une bière en main et Jasper crie depuis le bas des escaliers que je suis “enfin arrivée”. Je ne me savais pas si populaire ! 

Du coin de l’oeil je vois une Clarke rouge comme une tomate redescendre à toute allure de l’étage et partir vers jenesaisoù. 

**\- Bon maintenant que tout le monde est là** , dit Lincoln d’une voix forte, **et si on faisait un petit jeu pour qu’on fasse un truc tout ensemble ?**

**\- Oh oui !!! Un “je n’ai jamais” !**

**\- Octavia on a plus 15 ans…** Je lui rappelle.

**\- C’est le truc parfait pour briser la glace.** Signale-t-elle.

Oui c’est sûr que boire tout en avouant à demi-mot tous ses secrets, ça aide à faire connaissance… 

**\- Dis Raven tu peux m’expliquer s’il te plaît ?...**

Luna vient me chuchoter ça au creu de l’oreille et je frissonne.

**-En gros tu dois boire dès que tu as fait le truc qu’on dit. Du style, “je n’ai jamais fait du vélo”, si tu en as déjà fait et bien tu bois une gorgée.**

**\- C’est un peu… gamin non ?**

**\- Beaucoup même ! Mais si c’était moi on se ferait un strip-poker alors bon…**

**\- Si tu veux me voir en sous-vêtements, il suffit de demander tu sais.** Elle me fixe droit dans les yeux tout en buvant une gorgée de son verre et puis après un léger clin d’oeil, va rejoindre les autres qui sont en train de s’asseoir sur les canapés.

Est ce que Luna est en train de flirter avec moi ? 

**\- Reyes bouge ton cul !**

**\- C’est bon j’arrive !**

Je viens m’asseoir entre Finn et Octavia. Le salon est divisé en deux avec d’un côté le Kru puis de l’autre nous… 

**\- Qui commence ?** Demande Lincoln.

**\- Je n’ai ja…** Commence sa petite amie.

**\- Attends !** Je la coupe d’un coup. **On est d’accord qu’on fait bien la règle que si plusieurs personnes doivent boire, on n’est pas obligé d’expliquer dans quelles circonstances on l’a fait ?!**

**\- Oui oui comme d’hab quoi. Je disais donc, je n’ai jamais bu de l’alcool.** Un long soupir général retentit. **Il faut bien qu’on soit un peu pompette pour que ça soit drôle !**

Tout le monde sans exception boit une plus ou moins longue gorgée tout en râlant.

Je sens que la soirée va être au longue. On a déjà enchaîné quelques questions en attendant que Octavia la grande prêtresse nous autorise à passer aux choses un peu plus sérieuses.

**\- Je n’ai jamais embrassé quelqu’un.** Propose Monty.

**\- On avait dit des trucs un peu plus spécifiques Monty…** Je lui fais remarquer.

**\- Je commence doucement avant que tout le monde lâche des trucs croustillants.**

J’ai l’impression que depuis qu’on a commencé je ne fais que boire et je pense que je deviens quelque peu pompette.

**\- Je n’ai jamais couché avec quelqu’un dans un lieu publique.**

Je bois.

**\- Je n’ai jamais embrassé quelqu’un du même sexe.**

Je bois.

**\- Anya et Lexa vous avez embrassé qui ?** Questionne Jasper.

**\- On est pas les seules à avoir bu donc on a pas à s’expliquer.** Fait remarquer Lexa.

**\- Je n’ai jamais embrassé quelqu’un qui se trouve dans la pièce.**

Je manque de m’étouffer quand Harper dit ça. Je jette un coup d’oeil à ma droite, puis à ma gauche. Maintenant que j’y pense tout le monde à déjà embrasser quelqu’un dans cette pièce non ?

**\- Vous avez tous déjà embrassé quelqu’un de votre propre groupe ?** Demande Indra un peu perdue.

**\- Alors si on fait un récap, tu as Octavia qui a embrassé Lincoln, Clarke et Finn, Jasper et Monty, Monty et moi, Murphy et Emori et puis Raven et… Tiens c’est vrai tu as embrassé qui Rav’ ?**

**\- J’ai embrassé…** putain mais je dis quoi ????????? **Finn.**

**\- Attends quoi ?!**

**\- Pas besoin de gueuler dans mon oreille O’ !**

**\- C’est arrivé quand ?!**

**\- Tu crois que c’était pour quelle raison que Finn et moi ça c’est fini ?** Demande Clarke.

**\- Ben je sais pas moi ! Putain mais j’allais être mise au courant un jour ou quoi ?**

**\- Pas besoin d’en faire des histoires. C’était il y a déjà pas mal de temps.**

Visiblement c’est maintenant que la soirée commence à mal tourner… 

**\- Et si on faisait une petite pause pour manger ?** Lincoln essaye de sauver les meubles avant que la maison soit mise à feu et à sang. **On va commander les pizzas donc je suggère qu’on me suive à la cuisine pour me dire ce qu’il veut.**

Je crois que tout le monde a bien senti la tension et profite de cette proposition pour se lever. 

Je termine la fin de ma deuxième bière en me disant qu’il est grand temps que j’arrête de boire, c’est pas le moment de sortir la Raven incontrôlable.

**\- Alors comme ça Collins est ton genre de mec ?**

Anya est désormais seule dans le salon. Enfin seule avec moi, du coup on est deux.

**\- Qu’est ce que ça peut te foutre Woods.**

**\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais déjà tombée si bas c’est tout…**

**\- Oh ne t’inquiète pas, c’est pas avec lui que j’ai touché le fond.**

**\- Comment va ta jambe ?**

**\- Bien je te remercie.**

**\- J’ai vu que tu faisais plus sport…**

Elle se lève de son divan.

**\- J’ai eu un certificat.**

**\- Tu es censée travailler dessus pour aller mieux.**

**\- Occupe toi de ton cul.**

J’essaye de me lever mais une crampe survient et me fait me rasseoir.  
Espèce de foutu corps tu pouvais pas faire un effort pour une fois ?! 

**\- Tu n’arrives même pas à te lever seule. Tu es enfant Raven si tu penses que tout tes problèmes sont réglés et que ton séjour t’a guéri. Tu vas souffrir toute ta vie et il est grand temps que tu t’en rendes compte.**

**\- Laisse moi.**

**\- Demande de l’aide au lieu de te lamenter sur ton sort comme ça. Je suis sûre que Clarke et Octavia ne savent pas à quel point tu as mal tout le temps. Dès que tu fais un pas. Dès que tu respires tu as l’impression que tu vas faillir. Dès que tu dors tu as l’impression que tu vas mourir tellement la douleur est persistante.**

**\- Je t’ai demandé de me laisser Anya.** Les larmes montent sans que je ne contrôle rien et je sais qu’elle aussi elle les voit mais ce n’est pas pour autant qu’elle ne se montre plus tendre.

Elle vient se mettre à genoux devant moi, touche doucement ma jambe blessée et vient me murmurer:

**\- Tu me déçois.**

Ma respiration se bloque, Anya se lève et part rejoindre les autres et moi, j’arrive enfin à partir. Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait et je ne veux pas le savoir, mais c’est en faisant de grandes enjambées que je m’échappe d’ici.   
Je parcours le couloir sans trop savoir où je vais et j'atterris au bout d’un avec une porte vitrée qui mène à un banc entourée d’arbre.  
Je crois que j’ai besoin d’air frais si je ne veux pas étouffer.

Je sors précipitamment et je m'effondre. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Un sanglot que j’avais réussi à garder dans le fond de ma gorge sort enfin. Pendant une ou deux secondes j’ai l’impression que je vais mieux, que c’est bon, ma tête a arrêté de tourner et que je vais pouvoir retourner avec les autres. Mais non. Je n’ai même pas le temps de profiter de cet instant de sérénité que la douleur revient comme un raz-de-marée. 

Putain de bordel de merde que ça me fait mal !

**\- Raven ?** Je perçois une voix mais je n’arrive pas à réagir. **Qu’est ce que tu as ?**

J’ai l’impression d’étouffer et je me rends compte que ce que je redoute temps est enfin là. Une crise musculaire liée à une crise panique. Voilà le combo gagnant les gars… 

**\- J’ai tellement mal.** Je dis ça dans un souffle et je n’ai pas la moindre idée de si j’ai réussi à me faire entendre ou comprendre.

Luna vient pourtant se mettre dans mon dos et me force à me coller à elle.

**\- Respire Raven, respire avec moi.** J’essaye tant bien que mal de suivre ses indications, j’essaye de la suivre. **_Ai giv ai op… Gon nemiyon… Kom lanik-de…/Je me donne… Au miracle… De la mer…_ Répète après moi Raven. _Ai giv ai op…_**

**- _Ai giv ai op…_**

**- _Gon nemiyon…_**

**- _Gon nemiyon…_**

**- _Kom lanik-de…_**

**- _Kom lanik-de…_**

Je ne sais pas par quel miracle, mais j’ai réussi à me calmer. Je ne sais pas absolument pas ce que j’ai prononcé mais je pense que c’est censé avoir des vertus thérapeutiques.

**\- Ça va mieux ?**

**\- Oui merci.**

**\- Tu veux m’expliquer ce qu’il s’est passé pour que tu sois dans un état pareil ?**

**\- Non pas tellement…**

Je sais que si je lui dit ça, elle ne va pas chercher à en savoir d’avantage.

**\- Si c’était pour attirer mon attention, c’est réussi en tout cas !**

**\- Espèce d’idiote.** Cette imbécile arrive à me faire rigoler maintenant… 

**\- On peut dire que je t’ai rendu un sacré service non ? Ça vaut bien une récompense tu crois pas ?**

**\- Heu oui bien sûr… Tu veux quoi ?**

Visiblement ça coule de source vu qu’elle ne me répond pas et qu’à la place elle m’embrasse. Je m'apprête à la repousser, mais en fin de compte c’est plutôt agréable…   
Je crois que je vais continuer quelques secondes en fait.


	16. Chapitre 15

15.

**PDV Anya**

_1er juillet._

**\- Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas qu’on vienne avec toi ?**

**\- Maman j’ai pas 12 ans, je crois que ça ira.**

**\- Si tu as le moindre problème tu n’hésites pas ok ?** Me rappelle mon père. **Même un petit coup de blues ou une envie de papoter, ta mère et moi on sera toujours là !**

**\- Je pars seulement deux mois… Qu’est ce que ça va donner quand j’irai à l’université ?**

**\- Par tous les anciens ne me parle pas de ça s’il te plaît !**

**\- Bon, cette fois j’y vais.** Je les embrasse tous les deux une dernière fois, prends mes deux sacs et je pars en direction du complexe. 

Et dire qu’il y a encore trois semaines je croyais que j’allais passer toutes mes vacances avec mes cousins. Et bien non ! Je vais me coltiner des handicapés c’est tout !   
Il faut que je me trouve une liste de choses positives… Bon je serai bien payée, j’aurai tout les repas gratuits et à volonté, ça fera super bien sur mon CV et mon dossier de fac et puis franchement le lieu est pas mal ! Un immense bâtiment avec de grandes baies vitrées exerce le rôle de siège principal et tout autour de lui des dizaines de résidences et centres pour le confort des employés et des… Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois appeler les gens qui viennent ici… Des patients ? malades ?   
En tout cas, le tout est totalement plongé dans une immense forêt presque idyllique et à même pas 1 kilomètre d’un lac (merci Google !).

J’arrive à l’accueil où un type d’une trentaine d’années tape frénétiquement sur son clavier.

**\- Bonjour, je m’appelle Anya Woods. J’ai rendez-vous avec le Docteur Grey.** Il ne lève pas ses yeux de l’ordinateur et fais un micro mouvement de tête vers ma droite. **Bonne journée à vous aussi.** Je dis dans ma barbe avant de partir vers une double porte.

J'atterris dans un couloir. Bordel mais je vais où moi maintenant ?! 

**\- Tu es perdue ?**

Une fille à peine plus âgée que moi s’approche.

**\- L’homme à l’accueil ne m’a pas vraiment expliqué où je pouvais trouver le Docteur Grey…**

**\- Ah oui ça c’est Gary ! Ne fais pas attention à lui, il est du genre solitaire. Je vais t’emmener à son bureau, suis moi.**

**\- Ok.**

Elle commence à me faire avancer dans le bâtiment tout en m’expliquant les différents endroits devant lesquels on passe.

Au bout de quelques minutes on s’arrête devant une porte.

**\- Voilà c’est là !**

**\- Merci beaucoup…** Je me rends compte que ne sais pas terminer ma phrase sans son prénom.

**\- Gaia.**

**\- Anya.** Elle me tend la main que je serre rapidement.

**\- Au plaisir de te revoir !**

Elle s’éloigne et moi je me tourne vers la porte pour toquer doucement. Après un instant un homme d’une cinquantaine d’années vient m’ouvrir un grand sourire sur le visage.

**\- Ah Anya je suis heureux de te voir ! Entre mon enfant, viens t’asseoir je t’en prie.** Il me fait entrer dans son bureau rempli de centaines de livres éparpillés partout dans la pièce. Un grand bureau en bois est près de la baie vitrée et d’un signe de la main, il m’invite à ma mettre face à lui. **Alors comment vas-tu ma petite ?**

**\- Très bien merci. Je voulais remercier de m’avoir proposé ce job d’été alors que je n’ai pas de formation.**

**\- Oh ça me fait très plaisir de te savoir ici tu sais ! Je connais tes parents depuis de nombreuses années et quand ils m’ont dit que tu cherchais un petit boulot ça m’a paru évident que tu devais venir ici.**

**\- Encore merci Monsieur.**

**\- Pas de Monsieur avec moi ! Appelle moi Paul. Bon et si on commençait par te faire visiter les lieux ça te dit ?** Il se lève et n’attend pas ma réponse pour sortir de son bureau.

* * *

 

_4 juillet._

**\- Mais je croyais que ton cousin était célibataire ?**

**\- Oh il l’est ! Mais je suis sûre que quand je vais rentrer après deux mois, il va m’annoncer qu’il est en couple. Ça fait je ne sais combien de temps qu’il craque pour cette fille.**

Nous sommes interrompues par une infirmière dont je n’ai pas retenu le prénom.

**\- Gaia on a une nouvelle arrivante, tu peux aller l’accueillir et lui faire faire le tour des lieux s’il te plaît ?**

**\- Oui j’arrive.** Elle se retourne vers moi. **On continue de parler de ça au repas de ce soir !** Elle prend son plateau qu’elle va poser près des poubelles et après un dernier signe de la main, sort de la cafet.

Je trouve que je m’en sors pas trop mal ! En trois jours je me suis faite une amie, je n’ai encore tué personne et la bouffe est vachement bonne. Bon je me rends compte qu’il me faudra surement quelques semaines pour rencontrer tout le monde, que ce soit les soignés ou les soignants (oui oui je me suis renseignée sur le lexique à utiliser). Il y a les équipes de jour et de nuit, les différents secteurs, puis ceux qui sont là pendant seulement quelques jours, quelques semaines ou alors pour une durée indéterminée.

Le Docteur Grey m’a donné des tâches simples à faire et je suis rarement seule pour faire des trucs plus techniques et même pour ça je pense sincèrement que j’apprends vite.   
Ils passeront quand même vite ces deux mois ! 

Je vais déposer mon plateau sur le tas et je pars d’un pas nonchalant vers une des salles de rééducation. Aujourd’hui je passe ma journée avec Fio, un des kiné du centre. C’est pas ce que je préfère, mais au moins il est sympa.

* * *

 

_6 juillet._

Aujourd’hui je change de département ! J’ai envie de dire “enfin”, parce que marre de m’occuper des plus de 65 ans ! 

Je vais d’un pas décidé jusqu’au bâtiment des moins de 18 ans. Bordel j’ai hâte !

Bon c’est vrai que j’aime pas trop les enfants, mais il paraît qu’il n’y a pas beaucoup d’enfants de moins de 6 ans donc c’est bon pour moi.

**\- Ah Anya ! Comment vas-tu ma petite ?**

**\- Très bien merci. Je suis contente d’essayer quelque chose de nouveau pour tout vous dire.**

**\- Je te comprends. Et dis toi que si tout se passe bien ici, tu pourras peut-être y rester jusqu’à la fin de ton séjour.** Le Docteur Grey me dit ça avec un léger clin d’oeil et moi je souris instantanément. Je ne peux pas rêver de mieux ! **Je vais te montrer l’équipe et je te laisserai avec eux ça te va ?**

**\- Oui c’est parfait.**

Il m’emmène dans la salle où tout le monde est réuni avant de commencer les premières visites. Les gens discutent tout en prenant un café et il semble y avoir une assez bonne ambiance.

**\- Bonjour tout le monde, je vous présente Anya ! Elle va vous aider aujourd’hui dans vos différentes tâches. Je compte sur vous pour bien lui expliquer ce que vous faîtes. Bonne journée.**

Tout le monde répond par l’affirmative et une dame assez âgée vient près de moi pour se présenter.

**\- Je suis Nama, je m’occupe des lieux ma petite. Comment vas tu ?**

Ma petite… J’ai presque deux têtes de plus qu’elle… 

**\- Je suis contente d’être là.** Je dis dans un sourire.

**\- Tu as déjà travaillé avec des enfants ?**

**\- Non…**

**\- Alors je vais t’expliquer quelques petites choses ma petite.** Elle va s’asseoir à la grande table en bois et m’invite à la suivre. Elle prend une longue gorgée de sa tasse et soupire doucement. **On a moins de 20 jeunes entre 5 et 15 ans. Pour certains ils leurs manquent un membre, parfois deux. D’autres ont eu des accidents et réapprennent à se mouvoir seul. Six enfants sont là à l’année, cinq viennent tous les étés, quatre sont là depuis un peu plus de trois mois et deux sont arrivés il y a moins d’un mois. Ça veut dire qu’on a beaucoup de cas très différents !**

**\- Oui je comprends.**

**\- Le plus important c’est le moral. Si il ne croient pas en eux, ça ne sert à rien qu’ils soient ici… Ton boulot, dans un premier temps, ça va être de faire connaissance ok ?**

**\- Pas de soucis !**

C’est grave dans mes capacités ça !

**\- Véro ?** Une femme d’une quarantaine d’années vient près nous. **Tu vas présenter Anya aux monstres ?**

**\- Bien sûr ! Allez viens Honey.**

* * *

 

_11 juillet._

C’est officiel, j’ai été affecté aux secteurs des kids et j’adore ça ! 

C’est vrai que c’est pas toujours facile, mais je suis beaucoup plus à l’aise avec des personnes plus jeunes que moi. Et puis une fois que j’ai croisé la petite bouille de Aden, 10 ans, je savais que je ne pourrai plus quitter cet endroit.  
Aden est comme Madie, ils ont une partie du corps qui a été paralysée pendant pas mal de temps, donc ils sont ici pour réapprendre les sensations, le toucher, etc. 

Quand je suis entrée dans sa chambre la première fois, il était en train de râler parce qu’il y avait trop de confiture sur sa tartine et qu’il était certain qu’il allait se tacher et donc se faire disputer par Nama. Il avait l’air totalement paniqué.

**\- Ça a été ta nuit ?**

**\- Jack n’a pas voulu que je le laisse avant d’avoir terminé le chapitre en entier et que je lui donne au moins six câlins, mais oui aussi non ça a été.**

**\- Pourquoi six ?**

**\- Parce que je lui ai dit que je ne me mariais que avec des gens qui ont au moins cet âge là, donc il pense que ça le fera grandir plus vite si il fait tout par six…**

**\- Il est adorable.**

**\- Trop même !**

**\- Ça te dit de m’accompagner pour lui changer ses bandes ?**

**\- Je pourrai le faire ?** Je demande excitée.

**\- Je fais une main et tu fais l’autre ça te va ?**

**\- Ok !** Je finis d’une traite mon thé et j’accompagne Véronique.

Je passe d’abord vite embrasser Aden qui va aller prendre son bain avec deux aides-soignants.

**\- An’ !**

**\- Hey bonhomme.**

**\- C’est bon je suis grand maintenant je peux me marier avec toi.** Il dit ça avec un énorme sourire.

**\- Comment ça tu es grand ?**

**\- Oui regarde j’ai perdu une dent pendant la nuit, ça veut dire que j’ai grandi !**

**\- Tu as grandi, mais tu n’es toujours pas assez grand.**

**\- Nul !**

**\- Allez Jack tend tes bras s’il te plaît. Anya et moi on va te changer tes bandages.**

Véro me fait un signe de la tête pour que je me mettes près d’elle. Elle explique ce qu’elle fait étape par étape pour que je puisse faire exactement la même chose.  
Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, tout est parfait.

**\- Et voilà champion !**

**\- Merci.**

Je me lève et je sors de la pièce pour aller dire bonjour dans chacune des chambres.  
Au bout du couloir je vois le Docteur Grey arriver.

**\- Ah ma petite ! Je venais justement te chercher. On a une nouvelle arrivante et comme elle a ton âge, je me suis dis que ça serait bien que tu l’accueilles avec moi.**

**\- Oui pas de soucis.**

Je me dépêche de le rejoindre et on repart vers l’accueil ensemble.

**\- Alors je te dis tout de suite, elle a un fort caractère à ce que j’ai compris et surtout elle déteste qu’on l’aide.**

**\- Pourquoi elle vient ici alors ?**

**\- Parce que quand on souffre, on veut aller mieux.**

Il n’ajoute rien. 

J’essaye de ne pas trop me préoccuper de ce qu’il m’a dit. Le mieux c’est que je me fasse ma propre opinion et que j’arrive à créer avec elle une relation de confiance, comme je le fais avec tous les autres.

On arrive dans le hall et il y a seulement un homme.

**\- Je suppose que vous êtes le papa ?**

**\- Oui c’est ça. Sinclair.**

**\- Enchanté ! Je suis le Docteur Grey, le directeur et voici Anya, une de nos stagiaires.** Je lui serre la main. **Alors où est elle ?**

**\- Oh elle arrive… C’est juste qu’elle voulait que je la laisse un peu seule avant qu’elle nous rejoigne…** Il est un peu mal à l’aise. **En tout cas vous êtes vraiment dans un magnifique endroit.**

**\- Oui on a beaucoup de chance c’est vrai !** Il se tourne vers moi. **Ça te dérangerait d’aller chercher un plateau avec des rafraîchissements et mettre le tout dans mon bureau ? On te rejoindra là-bas.**

Je pars vers une des salles réservées aux personnels et je prends le nécessaire que je pose sur un grand plateau.  
Lorsque j’arrive à la hauteur de la porte, elle est légèrement entre ouverte et j’entends des voix. Ils ont déjà commencé visiblement.

J’entre doucement et je mets les boissons sur une table plus ou moins débarrassée.

**\- Ma petite voilà notre nouvelle arrivante, Raven Reyes.**

**\- Oh bordel…**

Aucun doute, c’était bien elle.

* * *

 

_11 juillet, plus tard dans la journée._

Je suis dans l’entre-bâillement de sa nouvelle chambre, elle déballe ses affaire depuis déjà pas mal de temps.

**\- Tu restes combien de temps ?** Elle ne se retourne pas et ne prend pas non plus la peine de me répondre. **Tu comptes ne pas me parler du tout ?** Toujours rien. **C’est vraiment puéril Reyes.**

**\- Qu’est ce que tu fous là toi ?**

Enfin elle me regarde ! 

**\- Je bosse ici. Le Docteur Grey m’a prise pour un stage.**

**\- Toutes les vacances ?**

**\- Toutes les vacances.**

**\- Bordel deux mois avec toi…**

**\- Je ne compte pas te coller tu sais. Je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais il y a d’autres gamins.**

**\- Merci j’avais vu.**

Il y a quelques secondes de blanc.

**\- Du coup tu es là pourquoi ?**

**\- Tu étais là quand le Doc’ l’a expliqué.**

**\- Oui mais comment tu t’es fait ça ?**

**\- Ça te regarde pas Woods.**

* * *

 

_12 juillet._

Aujourd’hui j’ai décidé de pas aller voir Reyes vu comme elle a pas arrêté de me remballer hier, ça sert visiblement à rien que je reste près d’elle. En soi c’est pas plus mal ! Cette fille est connue pour être insupportable. Toujours à parler fort, à donner son avis sur tout et n’importe quoi… Non vraiment je sais pas comment elle a des amis.

**\- Tu viens m’aider Anya ?**

**\- Oui Nama.**

Je suis la cheffe vers une des salles réservée à tout ce qui concerne la paperasse, mais des voix à l’opposées nous font rebrousser chemin.

**\- Je dis juste que je ne suis pas un enfant et que je sais me débrouiller seule.**

**\- Tu vas me laisser juger de ça.**

**\- C’est moi l’handicapé ici je vous signale, c’est moi qui sait ce que je sais faire ou pas !**

Nama ouvre la porte de la chambre en grand et demande d’une voix forte.

**\- Mais pourquoi tout ce raffut ?!**

Bob, un des kinés, souffle un grand coup et répond calmement.

**\- Tout va bien… J’essaye simplement une bonne dynamique de travail avec Raven c’est tout.**

**\- Raven comment vas tu ma chérie ?**

Nama est comme une mamie gâteau, il est très très difficile d’être désagréable envers elle tellement elle a un sourire bienveillant.

**\- J’aimerai qu’on me laisse tranquille… Je demanderai de l’aide quand j’en aurais besoin…**

**\- Tu me le promets ma petite ?**

**\- Je vous le promets.**

* * *

 

_15 juillet._

**\- C’est vrai qu’il y a une fille dans ton secteur qui ne parle à personne de la journée et qui ne bouge pas de sa chambre ?**

Gaia vient s’asseoir face à moi avec son plateau repas. Aujourd’hui c’est repas végé ! 

**\- Yep tu as bien entendu les bruits de couloir.**

**\- Mais elle a quel âge ?**

**\- Comme moi. Elle est dans mon école si tu veux tout savoir.**

**\- Mais pourquoi tu vas pas lui parler pour lui expliquer que ça dépendra seulement d’elle sa guérison ?!**

**\- On peut pas dire que ça soit mon amie tu sais…** Elle me lance un regard qui demande plus d’explications. **Disons qu’une de mes cousines et elle se crêpe le chignon depuis des années et que je n’ai jamais essayé d'aplanir les choses…**

**\- Tu voudrais quand même pas essayer ?**

**\- Sincèrement ça va servir à rien…**

* * *

 

_15 juillet, plus tard dans la journée._

Je toque doucement à la porte. Mais comment Gaia a réussi à me faire accepter ?! 

**\- Oui ?**

J’ouvre doucement la porte et je la vois face à la baie vitrée en train de regarder la forêt.

**\- Je voulais savoir si tu avais besoin de quelque chose ?**

Elle se retourne étonnée.  
Je crois qu’elle ne s’attendait pas à ce que je débarque.

**\- Tiens tu es encore là toi ? Je croyais que tu étais virée.**

**\- Virée ?** Mais de quoi elle parle ?

**\- Ben oui, tu m’avais dit que tu bossais toute la journée ici et ça fait plus de trois jours que je t’ai pas vu alors je me suis dit qu’on avait enfin vu que tu étais incapable d’avoir de la sympathie ou même de l’empathie pour quelqu’un et qu’on t’avait donc virée.**

**\- Je te signale que ça fait quatre jours que tu n’es pas sortie de ta chambre et que tu ne veux faire aucune activité ou même simplement aller saluer un des autres enfants.**

**\- C’est moi qui ai dépensé une fortune pour venir dans ce centre, donc je peux bien faire ce qu’il me plaît.**

**\- C’est pas comme ça que tu vas guérir.**

**\- Ah parce que tu es médecin maintenant ?**

**\- Non mais j’ai un peu de bon sens contrairement à toi.**

**\- Comment ça se fait qu’il y ait toujours quelqu’un de votre famille pour me faire chier ?**

**\- Roh ça va ! C’est pas parce que tu as des problèmes avec Ontari que tu es obligée de tous nous détester comme ça.**

**\- Je. Fais. Ce. Que. Je. Veux.** Elle est maintenant en face de moi et me toise de son 1m65. **Sors.**

**\- Si tu veux te soigner, il serait grand temps que tu t’occupes un temps soit peu de ce qui est bon pour toi plutôt que de te morfondre.**

* * *

 

_16 juillet._

**\- Allez s’il te plaît encore un chapitre ! J’ai trop envie de savoir ce qu’il va arriver à Hermione !**

**\- Il est presque 1h du matin et si Nama apprend que tu es toujours debout à cette heure là, c’est moi qui me ferait gronder, pas toi.**

**\- Mais tu m’av…**

**\- Pas de mais ! Allez hop au dodo.** J’allume la veilleuse de Jack et je pose le livre sur la table de chevet. **Demain on continuera promis.**

**\- Bonne nuit An’!**

**\- Bonne nuit mon grand.**

Je ferme doucement la porte et je m’éloigne de celle-ci pour reparti dans mes quartiers. Les couloirs sont calmes, c’est assez agréable.

Je vois une lumière clignoter dans la salle des infirmières de garde, mais personne n’est là. Je rentre pour voir depuis combien de temps il est indiqué que quelqu’un a fait une demande d’appel.

7 minutes.

Mais pourquoi personne se s’est déplacé ?

J'appuie sur le bouton pour que ça arrête de faire autant de lumière et je vais à grandes enjambées vers la chambre 23.

Qu’est ce qu’elle a comme soucis celle-là ?

Je ne prends pas la peine d’annoncer mon arrivée, et lorsque j’ouvre la porte elle est à terre en train de presque suffoquer et toute transpirante.

**\- Putain Reyes mais qu’est ce que tu as foutu ?!**

Je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire, je n’ai jamais assisté à un truc pareil.

Je commence par ouvrir la fenêtre en grand pour laisser passer un courant d’air et je viens me mettre à côté d’elle.

**\- Tu dois respirer Reyes, il faut que tu te calmes.** J’essaye de prendre une voix rassurante mais c’est définitivement raté. **Allez putain Reyes tu vas quand même pas crever ici !**

Je jette un coup d’oeil autour de moi comme pour trouver une idée de génie.

Bon essayons le plan B !

Je ne demande pas la permission et je la soulève comme un sac à patates pour l’amener à la salle de bain. Baignoire ou douche ?

Je me lance vers la douche et j’allume l’eau toujours avec la latino sur une épaule. J’ai l’impression qu’elle respire un poil plus doucement.

Je la fais s’asseoir directement sous le jet et alors que je veux me lever pour prendre des serviettes, une main agrippe mon t-shirt. Elle est totalement apeurée et je pense qu’elle pleure silencieusement.

**\- Pars pas. S’il te plaît.**

Mon coeur se fissure quand je l’entends dire ça, je ne m’attendais pas à ce qu’elle me demande directement de l’aide.

**\- Je bouge pas.**

Je viens près d’elle et elle continue de me tenir fermement. L’eau tiède chaude nous coule dessus, mais je crois que ni elle, ni moi en avons quelque chose à foutre.

On reste là quelques instants jusqu’à ce que une de ses mains aillent tenir la jambe où il y a son atèle et essaye de l’enlever frénétiquement.

**\- Attends je vais t’aider.**

Je commence à la desserrer de partout et une fois retirée, je la mets sur le côté. 

Je me rends compte qu’elle est en short et que la jambe que je viens de libérer est barrée de grandes cicatrices blanches.   
Je veux les toucher mais une main me retient.

**\- Non.** Bon ben elle à l’air calmée.

Elle ne me lâche pas pour autant la main et me tire pour qu’on se remette dans la position de tout à l’heure. Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule et me murmure un: 

**\- Merci…**

* * *

 

_23 juillet._

**\- Allez tout le monde dépêchez vous, on y va !**

Aujourd’hui on va se balader en forêt et tout le monde sans exception doit venir. Reyes et moi on a pas reparlé de la nuit où elle a eu sa crise, mais depuis ce jour là, elle a accepté de participer à quelques trucs et de voir le kiné tous les jours. Elle ne mange plus seule, mais dans le réfectoire avec les autres et je pense qu’elle s’entend bien avec tout le monde… et avec moi aussi j’ai envie de dire.  
C’est sûr qu’on est pas meilleures amies ou je sais pas quelle connerie, mais on discute un peu et même si 85% du temps on s'envoie des piques, c’est assez sympa.

**\- An’ ? Pourquoi ça peut pas être toi mon binôme ?**

**\- Je te l’ai déjà dit Jack que ce n’était pas moi qui avait choisi. Puis tu as de la chance, tu es avec Rosie !**

**\- Mais je voulais être avec toi moi…** Il prend sa tête de chien battu comme si ça allait changer quoique ce soit.

Pour ce genre d’excursion, chaque soigné est accompagné de son “binôme” qui le suit et l’aide si il a la moindre difficulté. Ça permet de resserrer des liens aussi.

**\- C’est pas sympa de vouloir voler mon binôme tu sais ?**

Reyes.

**\- Tu veux pas faire un échange ?**

**\- Est ce que tu me donnes ton dessert de ce soir en plus ?**

**\- Oh non ! C’est bon je garde Rosie.** Il s’en va d’un pas décidé.

**\- Wahou… Je passe après la mousse au chocolat…**

**\- Ça va tu le vis bien ?**

**\- Ça me fait un peu de mal quand même.**

**\- Si ça peut te faire sentir mieux, il y a peu de chose qui surpassent un dessert. Bon on y va ?**

Je lui fais un signe de la tête et on commence à suivre le groupe.

Pendant une vingtaine de minutes on marche à une bonne allure avant que Raven ne commence à doucement ralentir. Je n’y prête pas plus attention et j’adapte ma marche à la sienne pour rester à son rythme.  
Plus les minutes avancent, plus on se fait dépasser et on termine les dernières.

**\- Ça va Reyes ?**

**\- Oui oui… C’est juste que ma jambe commence à pas mal tirer.**

**\- Je peux faire quoi pour t’aider ?**

**\- Me porter ?...** Elle a pas l’air sûre d’elle.

**\- Tu déconnes ?!**

**\- Ma jambe a besoin d’être en hauteur…**

Je soupire et je viens la prendre dans mes bras.

**\- Tu as de la chance que j’ai un minimum de force.**

Elle ne répond pas et se contente de se tenir à moi pendant que j’avance plus ou moins difficilement.

**\- Bon est ce que tu peux arrêter de gigoter s’il te plaît !**

**\- Je suis pas bien mise.**

**\- Oui ben en même temps je suis pas une voiture. Je t’ai dit d’arrêter de bouger autant… Reyes je vais tomber si tu contin…**

Et comme si les anciens m’avaient entendu, je tombe en avant sans possibilité de me tenir à quoique ce soit.

Je suis étendue sur le sol, Raven à côté de moi totalement morte de rire.   
Elle se calme doucement et je l’observe toujours couchée.

Comme si elle avait senti mon regard, elle tourne la tête dans ma direction et nos yeux ne se détachent plus, comme si la première à détourner le regard serait désignée comme perdante.

Puis tout à coup, Reyes fait un mouvement vers moi et vient m’embrasser. Ça ne dure même pas deux secondes et je n’ai pas bougé d’un pouce.   
Je crois que c’est mon manque de réaction qui lui fait recommencer son geste un peu plus longtemps.  
Quand elle se sépare une nouvelle fois, j’ose lui demander.

**\- Est ce que tu viens de m’embrasser ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Tu…** Je cherche mes mots. 

**\- Je te hais toujours Woods. Mais il y a rien à faire, c’est toujours les filles que j’arrive pas à blairer que je trouve sexy.**

**\- Je suis sexy ?** Je demande amusée par la tournure de la “conversation”.

**\- Ferme la Woods.**

Elle vient de nouveau m’embrasser et cette fois je réponds. C’est vrai qu’elle est assez sexy aussi.

* * *

 

_14 août._

Ça fait un petit temps que Raven m’a embrassé et depuis on a pas cessé.

Elle me répète à chaque fois qu’elle ne m’aime pas, comme si ça allait changer quelque chose à ce qui est en train de se passer entre nous.   
Au début je pensais que c’était simplement physique. On avait besoin des lèvres de quelqu’un, de la chaleur de bras. Puis un soir, alors qu’elle était venue découvrir ma chambre, on ne s’est pas arrêtée aux embrassades.

J’ai passé une de mes plus belles nuits. J’avais l’impression que nos masques tombaient et que pour un temps on était juste deux filles qui ne se haïssaient peut-être pas tant que ça.

Le lendemain par contre, ça a été un pur moment de gêne. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire… Enfin j’avais plutôt une peur bleu de le faire…   
Par contre elle, elle m’a ressorti comme à son habitude:

**\- Ce n’est pas pour autant que je ne te déteste plus.**

Mais cette fois quelque chose avait changé… Comme si elle n’était plus si certaine que ça de ce qu’elle me disait.

Cette nuit nous a apporté, en plus de bons moments d’exercices physique, quelques discussions. J’ai appris comment elle avait rencontré Clarke et Octavia. Sa première fois avec un garçon. Pourquoi elle aimait tant l’espace et bien d’autres choses.

Puis un jour où on se baladait à deux en forêt, j’ai compris quelque chose. Je lui tenais la main pour l’aider à avancer dans les fourrées, quand nous avons débouchées sur le grand lac où se reflétait le soleil de fin d’après-midi. Je l’ai regardé et ses yeux étaient totalement émerveillés par ce magnifique paysage. Puis là, comme dans les films qui dégoulinent d’amour et de mauvais acteurs, mon coeur s’est arrêté en même temps que le temps et je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse d’elle.

* * *

 

_26 août._

On vient de faire l’amour dans ma chambre. Il est un plus de minuit et je suis épuisée par ma journée et puis par Raven aussi.

Elle vient se coller à moi et me chuchote:

**\- Bon anniversaire Anya.**

**\- Merci.** Je l’embrasse délicatement.

On sait toutes les deux qu’on vit nos derniers moments ici. Dans quelques heures elle va rentrer à Elijah et dans quelques jours on va reprendre les cours. 

Je peux dire qu’elle va beaucoup mieux. Elle a fait des progrès énormes et elle fait des journées entières jambe nue sans problème. Elle a même participé aux courses pendant les “Mini JO” qu’on a organisé il y a quelques jours et même si elle ne peut pas faire un marathon, elle ne s’est pas arrêtée une seule fois ! Je suis vraiment fière. 

**\- Tu as fini ta valise ?**

**\- Presque. Je dois encore récupérer des affaires chez Aden.**

**\- Comment tu as fait pour autant t'éparpiller ?!**

**\- Je laisse la trace de mon passage c’est tout.** Je la sens sourire contre dans mon cou.

**\- Je… j’aimerai bien te poser une question.**

**\- Je t’en prie.**

Je soupire un coup et je me décale pour me mettre assise face à elle.

**\- Qu’est ce qu’on est ?**

**\- Comment ça ?**

**\- On couche ensemble depuis presque un mois.**

**\- Oui je sais.** Dit elle en rigolant.

**\- Tu as arrêté de me dire que tu me détestais.**

**\- …**

**\- Quand dans une semaine on sera toutes les deux à Polis High School, il se passera quoi ?**

**\- Rien.**

**\- Rien ?**

**\- Toi et moi ça a été génial, mais le “toi et moi” ne survivrait pas à une année scolaire.**

**\- À cause de tes amis et ma famille tu veux dire ?**

**\- Entre autre…**

 

**PDV Raven**

**\- Entre autre…**

**\- Je pense qu’on devrait essayer.** Je la regarde de façon dubitative. **Je crois que j’aimerai être ta copine.**

**\- Tu crois que tu ai…** Est ce qu’elle est en train de me demander de ?... 

**\- Non tu as raison c’est complètement con. Je veux être ta copine.** Je sens dans mon coeur comme un feu d’artifice. Une chaleur se propage dans tout mon corps. **On s’en fout de ce que les autres pensent. J’ai jamais autant voulu quelque chose. Putain je te veux Raven Reyes. Je te veux toi et ton humeur de merde, tes blagues de merde, ta condition physique de merde, ton handicap de merde, et aussi toutes les choses pour lequel je te trouve extraordinaire.** Je m’apprête à lui répondre. **Ça sera pas facile au début j’en conviens, mais je suis persuadée qu’il ne faudra pas beaucoup de temps pour que ma famille voit à quel point tu es formidable ! Tu verras comme Lexa est super marrante et puis Lincoln sera heureux je le connais ! Puis même pour Ontari je suis certaine que les choses iront mieux pou…**

Quand elle a prononcé son nom, c’est comme si le cerveau que j’avais débranché peu à peu quand j’étais avec Anya venait de se reconnecter d’un coup. Ontari et tout le mal qu’elle m’a fait. Toutes les humiliations, les moqueries, les coups bas… Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais.

**\- Non.**

Je l’ai coupé et elle me regarde surprise.

**\- Je croyais que tu aimais le kayak pourtant ?**

**\- Oui oui j’aime ça, mais non. Non, je ne veux pas être avec toi.**

J’ai l’impression d’entendre nos coeurs se déchirer en même temps.

**\- J’ai fait quelque chose de mal ou ?...**

**\- Je ne te hais plus Anya, mais je ne t’aime pas pour autant.** Ces mots me brûlent la gorge. **Nous deux ça n’a été que du sexe et c’est tout.**

Son regard s’embrume et j’essaye de ne rien laisser paraître.

**\- Mais… Je pensais que…**

**\- Tu pensais mal.** Les larmes se retiennent difficilement au fond de ma gorge.

Elle baisse la tête, s’essuye la joue d’un revers de la main.

**\- Va t’en.** Je ne bouge pas et elle relève son visage pour me répéter: **Va t’en Raven.**

Son visage est métamorphosé. Avant je pouvais voir son sourire en coin et son regard tendre, mais maintenant ce n’est plus que le regard de quelqu’un qui souffre et j’en suis pleinement la cause.

Je ramasse mes affaires et j’enfile en vitesse mon short et mon t-shirt. Je m’avance vers la porte et avant de sortir je lui lance un dernier regard.

**\- Je te hais.**

Elle m’a assené l’ultime coup de couteau en plein milieu du coeur.

Je ne perds pas une seconde et je sors de sa chambre pour aller rejoindre la mienne.

Je crois que j’ai enfin compris ce qu’on ressent quand on blesse la personne qu’on aime.


	17. Chapitre 16

16.

**PDV Lexa**

Je relis une dernière fois le message qu’elle m’avait envoyé.

_“Spring Street numéro 17”_

Je suis bien devant le numéro 17 dans le quartier Est de Elijah. C’est assez sympa comme endroit et pas si loin de l’école, mais elle habite totalement à l’opposé de mon quartier ! Je suis bien contente d’avoir un vélo parce qu’on ne peut pas dire que les bus roulent beaucoup le dimanche et je n’avais pas trop envie d’être aussi dépendante d’un foutu horaire.

Je jette un coup d’oeil à mon téléphone, 10h pile.   
J'appuie sur la sonnette et un joli tintement retentit.

J’enlève mes écouteurs au milieu de la chance qui passe et je les range dans mes poches lorsque la porte s’ouvre.

Clarke a les cheveux attaché négligemment en une sorte de chignon et elle porte une salopette avec un crayon en main… Elle est adorable.

**\- Hey ! Ça va tu as trouvé facilement ?**

**\- Grâce à Google sans problème merci.** Je rentre dans la maison et elle ferme la porte derrière moi.

**\- Vas y entre. O’ est pas encore là, mais elle est pas du matin, surtout le dimanche, donc je crois qu’on va devoir un peu attendre…** Non pitié ne me laisser pas seule avec elle !!! **Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?**

**\- Je veux bien un thé s’il te plaît.**

Elle part devant moi vers ce que, je suppose, être la cuisine et je la suis.  
Quand je rentre dans la pièce de vie, je peux dire que c’est vraiment la maison américaine typique… Une grande table en bois, un plan de travail avec une cuisine ouverte sur la salle à manger. Des couleurs assez sombres dans les tons pâles. Il ne manque plus que le chien et les clôtures blanches pour parfaire le tout.

**\- Tu as une très jolie maison.**

**\- Oh merci !** Elle dos à moi en train de trifouiller dans les placards. **C’est ma mère qui a fait toutes les déco et même si tout n’est pas à mon goût, je me sens bien ici.** Je la vois sortir un nombre incalculable de boîtes à thés. Rolala que sa salopette lui fait un beau cul… **Tu veux à quoi ?**

Je viens me mettre près d’elle.

**\- Je vais rester sur un thé à la menthe merci.** Elle me tend un sachet et une tasse puis elle va chercher la bouilloire. **Je vois que tu me copies…**

**\- J’en peux rien si tu as de bonnes idées ! Puis je carbure principalement au café pour le moment donc je me suis dit “pourquoi pas changer ?”.**

Elle m’invite d’un signe de la tête à la suivre vers la table où des feuilles sont un peu éparpillées partout. Je pose ma boisson sur un coin et je m’avance pour regarder les gribouillages fait au feutre, à la pastel ou même à la peinture.

**\- C’est pour mon projet d’art de cette année…**

**\- Je peux ?** Je ne suis pas du genre à fouiller si je ne peux pas.

**\- Oui vas-y…** Je regarde un peu ce qu’elle fait. Il y a beaucoup de choses et d’idées, mais surtout des personnes. **Je ne suis pas encore très décidée sur ce que je vais présenter. On est censé donner nos croquis pour dans un mois et je nage dans la semoule pour le moment.**

**\- Pourtant il y a de très bonnes idées ici.** Je fais remarquer.

**\- Le “problème” c’est que je vais devoir travailler dessus jusqu’à la fin de l’année et que j’aimerai bien bosser sur quelque chose qui me passionne tu vois ?**

**\- J’imagine oui. Dis toi que tu as un mois entier pour trouver ce que tu veux faire, tu as le temps !**

**\- C’est ce que je me dis pour me rassurer…**

Elle observe ses dessins distraitement. C’est marrant elle a un air triste quand elle est perdue dans ses pensées… Puis son nez se retrousse un peu aussi et ses lèvres sont…

* * *

 

_Flashback_

**\- Et tu voudrais bien m’aider à sauvegarder le bonheur de mon royaume _Heda_ ? ** Elle rigole un peu me disant ça et moi je frissonne avant de sentir mes joues légèrements chauffer.

Cette fille est parfaite. En fait, pas du tout. Elle a un nombre incalculable de défauts et c’est ça qui la rend pourtant si belle. 

Je me rends compte que mon corps a commencé à s’avancer seul vers elle, comme attiré par une force invisible. 

Je devrais peut-être reculer non ? Je zieute sur ses lèvres et je continue d’avancer pour venir frôler doucement, presque comme une légère brise, sur sa bouche.   
Mon coeur bat la chamade et je me demande ce qui me retient de véritablement l’embrasser.

**\- Les filles, Raven est enfin arrivée !**

Clarke fait un bond et se barre en courant.

**\- Bordel !** Je dis entre mes dents. 

Mais pourquoi j’ai fait ça putain ? Ok Griffin est jolie, intelligente et tout ce que tu veux, mais je ne peux pas ! 

Reprends toi, vas-y reprends toi.

Je souffle un grand coup.

C’est l’effet de l’alcool, c’est sûrement à cause de ça que j’ai tant envie de toujours être près d’elle. Je ne vois que ça comme explication. 

J’attends encore quelques secondes avant de descendre rejoindre les autres et quand j’arrive au rez de chaussée, presque tout le monde est déjà en cercle dans le salon.

**\- Il se passe quoi ?** Je demande à ma cousine.

**\- La copine de ton frère a décidé de jouer à “je n’ai jamais”...**

**\- Au moins on va beaucoup boire c’est déjà ça.**

Anya et moi on est connue pour terminer nos bières de manière assez rapide quand on joue à ça. C’est ça d’avoir une vie sexuelle qui a commencé à 15 ans.

**\- Viens on va se mettre sur le canapé avant qu’on nous le vole.** Elle me tire et pousse Ontari pour qu’elle nous laisse un peu de place.

Je lance un regard à Clarke qui est assise à terre près de son ex… Mais qu’est ce qu’elle lui a trouvé sérieux ?! C’est un Justin Bieber brun et c’est tout. 

Quand ses yeux bleus croisent les miens, je ne me donne pas la peine de détourner le regard… Elle le fait tellement vite que je n’en ai pas besoin.

* * *

 

Tout ça c’est d'la faute de l'alcool et maintenant que je suis totalement sobre, je ne peux, décemment, pas penser ça.

**\- Tu peux m’indiquer les toilettes s’il te plaît ?**

**\- Dans le hall d’entrée, la porte bleu.**

Je pars en faisant de grandes enjambées. Je n’aurai vraiment pas dû accepter de travailler sur notre projet aujourd’hui ! Je devrai me concentrer sur le match de ce soir au lieu d'être ici.

Quand je passe devant la porte d’entrée, la sonnerie tonne et j’entends Octavia dire:

**\- J’entends quelqu’un derrière la porte !** Je vais ouvrir et je vois ma coéquipière avec un croissant en main et un paquet d’une boulangerie dans l’autre. **J’ai ramené le petit déjeuner Capitaine.** Elle entre et va directement vers le séjour.

**\- Wahou O’ tu n’as que 20 minutes de retard, mais comment ça se fait ?**

**\- Hahaha, très drôle Clarkie. Tu as mangé du clown ce matin je parie ! En attendant j’ai ramené des croissants pour celles qui ont encore un petit creux.** Elle va prendre un plat et renverse le contenu du sachet puis vient s’asseoir à table. **Bon on commence ?**

 

**PDV Octavia**

**\- Ok les filles, on va être sur le terrain dans une quelques de minutes. Comment vous vous sentez ?**

On répond en coeur:

**\- BIEN !**

**\- Qu’est ce qu’on va faire ?**

**\- GAGNER !**

**\- J’ai pas entendu. Qu’est ce qu’on va faire ?!**

**\- GAGNER !!!**

**\- La défaite n’est pas envisageable. C’est notre premier match et en plus on est à domicile. Alors je vais vous le demandez une dernière fois, qu’est ce qu’on va faire ?!**

**\- GAGNER CAPITAINE !**

**\- Voilà c’est ça que je veux entendre. Maintenant gardez cette rage et cette envie tout le long du match et faisons la fierté de Polis.**

Ni une, ni deux on se lève toutes et après un dernier cri de guerre on part pour s’échauffer devant le publique.

Quand on arrive, il y a énormément de monde et l’autre équipe est déjà en train de s’échauffer. Je les fixe, comme pour essayer de voir comment elles jouent, mais Lexa vient près de moi et me rappelle à l’ordre.  
Ce n’est pas le moment de se déconcentrer.

 

**PDV Clarke**

**\- Bordel il y a du monde…** Dit Raven.

**\- On aurait du venir plus tôt comme je l’avais suggéré.**

**\- À quoi ça aurait servi puisque on a gardé des places !**

Elle a raison, toute la Bande est venue pour voir le premier match de O’ !

On rejoint les autres et presque immédiatement les joueuses de l’école adversaire arrivent sur le parquet pour commencer le match.

**\- Pourquoi notre équipe est pas là ?**

**\- Tu es jamais venue voir un match ou quoi ?!** Se moque Harper. **Elles entrent toujours en dernières quand elles jouent à domicile.**

Oui ok j’avoue je suis jamais allée voir un match de volley… ou de basket… ni de baseball quand j’y pense… En même temps c’est chiant le sport ! 

**\- Merci d’accueillir comme il se doit l’équipe de Polis avec à sa tête, notre Capitaine, Lexa Woods !** Dit le Proviseur au micro.

Une salve d’applaudissements commence et je sens le parquet trembler sous mes pieds.

Arrive alors Lexa. Un spot a été braqué sur elle et les autres, mais je ne vois qu’elle et son regard rempli de détermination. Putain qu’elle est belle… 

**\- Je crois que c’est le moment de signaler que je ne comprends rien aux règles…**

**\- Moi non plus Rav’.**

**\- Et tu sais combien de temps ça dure ou même pas ?**

**\- Je t’ai dit que je savais pas les règles.**

**\- Tu avais l’air tellement concentrée sur le terrain que je croyais que tu y connaissais un minimum.**

**\- Hein ?! Mais je regarde pas du tout le terrain !**

**\- Mais si tu m’as même pas regardé alors que j’ai mis un petit haut à tomber !** Elle se tait quelques secondes, écarquille les yeux et sort un: **Putain !!!**

Elle a compris…

**\- Avant que tu dises quoique ce soit…** Sauvons les meubles !

**\- Dis moi que je me trompe et que tu n’es pas en train de tombée totalement amoureuse de Lexa !**

Non mais elle veut que toute l’école soit au courant ou quoi ?! 

**\- Je propose que tu le dises plus fort, je crois que tout le monde n’a pas entendu.**

**\- Bordel tu ne dis même pas que j’ai tort…**

**\- À quoi ça servirait ?**

**\- À rien c’est vrai ! Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Bon et tu vas me dire depuis quand tu vois la Capitaine comme ça ? Parce que je pense que tu ne m’as jamais parlé d’elle je me trompe ?**

**\- Je sais pas trop…** Maintenant que j’y pense je me rends compte que je ne sais pas trop quand mon esprit à changer de point de vue comme ça. À la soirée de pré-rentrée j’ai osé l’inviter, donc je la trouvais déjà attirante avant ça veut dire ? Oui c’est sûr que je l’ai toujours trouvée jolie, mais il y a plein de belles personnes et c’est pour ça que je leurs propose quoique ce soit. Je ne sais pas quand elle a commencé à me plaire, mais je peux par contre dire quand elle a commencé me plaire _différemment_ … Cette balade qu’on a fait un vendredi. C’est cette balade qui a tout changé j’en suis certaine. **Mais comment ça se fait que tu ne me cries pas à la figure ? Je croyais que tu allais me faire la même scène qu’à O’...**

**\- Je me rends compte que j’ai un peu surréagi avec cette histoire. Puis maintenant qu’on est dans les confessions, devine qui j’ai embrassé vendredi à la soirée…** Je fais un petit haussement d’épaules. **Luna.**

**\- Non tu déconnes ?!** Je dis surexcitée. **Mais comment c’est arrivé ?!**

**\- Je sais pas vraiment en fait, mais ce que je peux te dire c’est que c’était super agréable !**

**\- Et du coup vous êtes ensemble ou...?**

**\- On en a pas discuté, mais je crois pas non. Puis je crois que j’ai pas envie de me mettre en couple en fait. Ça amène trop d’emmerde.**

**\- Bon les filles vous arrêtez de papoter ?** Nous demande Jasper. 

**\- Ça a pas encore commencé !**

**\- Puis c’est un match de volley, pas une pièce de théâtre Jasp’ !** Ajoute Raven.

**\- Elles ont fini leur échauffement donc ça va commencer.**

**\- C’est parti pour regarder un truc où on capte absolument rien.** Vient me chuchoter Raven.

Et le match commence.

Tout ce que je peux voir, c’est qu’il y a 7 filles par équipe, mais seulement 6 sont sur le terrain. Parfois elles changent de place et Lexa a un haut différent des autres… Je trouve que c’est déjà pas mal ! 

Lexa est dans son élément ça se voit.   
Elle donne des indications pendant la partie pour que notre équipe récupère le plus de balles possible, arrive à gagner presque la moitié des points à elle seule grâce à ses coups surpuissants et puis mon dieu qu’elle saute haut ! Je suis véritablement impressionnée par son talent, je ne m’attendais pas à ça.

Puis ce regard déterminé et cette légère pellicule de sueur sur son front et sa nuque… Est ce que j’ai déjà dit que ça me faisait de l’effet ce genre de chose ?

Un coup de sifflet me sort de mes rêveries et je suis le mouvement en me levant et en applaudissant. Je crois qu’on a gagné ! 

**\- Alors les résultats ?**

**\- Elles les ont défoncé ! On a gagné les 3 sets les doigts dans le nez.** Crie Harper.

Je regarde le terrain et vois Octavia me faire des grands signes pour que je la rejoigne. Je prends ma meilleure amie avec moi et je descends les gradins en essayant de ne pas me glander.

**\- Bravo O’ ! Vous avez été géniales !**

**\- C’est grâce à notre Capitaine ça. Sans elle on ne serait pas aussi disciplinées.** Dit elle encore un peu essoufflée par son match.

**\- Je peux t’assurer que c’est bel et bien un travail d’équipe.**

En parlant du loup… 

**\- Woods tu m’as impressionné. Je ne connais rien au volley, et pourtant je suis certaine que tu as tout déchiré ce soir.**

**\- Merci Reyes. Vous venez passer la soirée avec nous ? On a réservé le Grounders pour fêter notre victoire.** Elle accompagne ça d’un sourire fière. 

**\- Vous étiez persuadée que vous alliez gagner ?** Je demande.

**\- Quand je fais quelque chose, c’est toujours à fond Clarke. Si je monte sur ce parquet c’est bel et bien pour l’emporter.** Elle me regarde de ses grands et beaux yeux verts et je n’arrive plus à les lâcher… Bordel il m’arrive quoi ?! **Alors ?**

**\- Tes cousins seront là ?**

**\- Oui Reyes pourquoi ?**

**\- Comme ça… Bon, on vient ! Ça te va si on ramène les autres imbéciles ?**

**\- Évidemment. Allez viens Octavia on doit aller se doucher.**

Elles partent toutes les deux vers les vestiaires et nous on va rejoindre les autres qui nous attendent.

 

**PDV Anya**

Je suis dans les vestiaires en train de papoter avec toute l’équipe et de les écouter m’expliquer leur ressenti sur le match. 

**\- En tout cas Blake je suis impressionnée. Pour une première fois c’était vraiment pas mal.**

**\- Merci Anya. J’étais tellement stressée…**

**\- Maintenant on va pouvoir fêter ça, le Grounders n’attend que nous !**

Tout le monde récupère ses affaire et c’est ensemble qu’on sort et qu’on est applaudie par les spectateurs qui sont restés.

**\- Et dire que tu n’es même pas dans l’équipe.** Rigole Lex’.

**\- Je suis simplement aimée de tous, soit pas jalouse !**

Elle me tire la langue et je lui fais pareil.

**\- Gamine…**

**\- Dis celle qui a commencé !**

Elle s’arrête de marcher et je la vois observer fixement le groupe d’amis de Raven. Elle fait un petit geste de la main et Griffin sourit en avançant pour la rejoindre.

Je n’attends pas de savoir ce qu’il se passe entre elles-deux et je m’éloigne retrouver le _Kru_.

**\- Bon y va ?** Propose Lincoln Octavia lui tenant la taille de peur qu’il s’envole. 

Un “oui” général retentit et la trentaine de personnes part ensemble.

 

**PDV Clarke**

Je fais tout le trajet en compagnie de Lexa. On échange pas beaucoup de mots, mais c’est tellement agréable d’être près d’elle. Une légère odeur de vanille, sa queue de cheval qui se balance au rythme de ses pas, ses doigts qui m’effleurent de temps en temps.

**\- Alors…**

J’attends une suite mais rien de plus ne sort de sa bouche.

**\- Alors ?** Je rigole doucement.

**\- Le match ?**

**\- Je ne comprends pas grand chose, mais j’ai bien aimé. Au moins on est à l’intérieur au chaud en comparaison aux matchs de foot de Finn.**

**\- Tu es sorti combien de temps avec lui ?**

**\- Un peu plus d’un an…**

**\- C’est long.**

**\- C’est parce qu’on a 17 ans que tu dis ça, mais un an ça n’est rien dans une vie.**

**\- Et ça serait indiscret de ma part de demander pourquoi vous n’êtes plus ensemble ?**

**\- Vous êtes bien curieuse ce soir mademoiselle Woods.** Je lui fais remarquer.

**\- C’est juste que je veux en apprendre plus sur toi…**

**\- Disons que ça n’allait plus fort et que Raven qui vient me dire en pleure qu’elle l’a embrassé a été une bonne excuse pour nous deux pour rompre.**

**\- Mais ils sont sortis ensemble ?**

**\- Nope… Ne me demande pas pourquoi je n’en ai aucune idée. Je croyais qu’il allait se passer quelque chose entre eux pendant les vacances passées, mais Raven est allée pendant deux mois dans un centre pour sa jambe et quand elle est rentrée elle m’a bien fait comprendre qu’il n’y aurait véritablement rien entre eux. J’ai pas posé plus de question.**

**\- C’est étrange comme histoire quand même…**

**\- Tu t’es liée d’amitié avec des gens bizarres.**

**\- Surtout toi.**

**\- Comment ça moi ?!** Je demande offusqué. 

**\- Tu es bizarre Griffin.** Elle m’offre un magnifique sourire en disant ça.

Je ne réponds rien. En même temps je ne vois pas quoi lui dire par rapport à ça vu qu’elle a totalement raison.

**\- Je peux te poser une question Lex’ ?**

**\- Tu viens de le faire, mais je t’en accorde une seconde.**

**\- Tu… À la soirée chez toi pendant le jeu d’alcool, tu as bu à la question de Jasper sur les baisers qu’on a échangé avec des gens du même sexe.**

**\- Comme toi non ?**

**\- Oui mais moi je suis connue et reconnue pour être bi. Toi tu es plutôt dans la case hétéro tu vois ?**

**\- Comme tous les ados de notre âge j’ai embrassé une fille pour voir ce que ça faisait.**

**\- Et les garçons ?**

**\- Pareil.**

**\- Comment ça se fait que tu sois célibataire ?**

**\- C’est à dire ?**

**\- Tu es belle, intelligente, sportive et j’en passe.**

**\- Avec ce que tu me dis, j’ai l’impression que je te plais Clarke ?**

OUI !

**\- …**

**\- Je déconne Clarke ! On est amie nous, rien que des amies.**

Est ce que vous entendez le bruit de mon coeur qui se brise ? Non ? Pourtant j’ai l’impression que ça résonne dans ma tête moi.

**\- Des amies oui.**

Je ne veux pas rester là plus longtemps. J'accélère le pas et abandonne Lexa pour me trouver à la hauteur de Finn et Emori et terminer le chemin avec eux.

 

**PDV Anya**

La soirée bat son plein et tout le monde à l’air de bien s’amuser. 

Les gens discutent, boivent (avec modération) et même certains se déhanchent sur le fond de musique. Vraiment que demander de plus que d’être entouré de personnes cools et en plus sans prise de tête ?

**\- Hey Anya, comment va ?**

**\- Ça va et toi ?** Ma cousine du bout du Monde vient me faire la conversation… Je croyais que j’avais dit que je passais une bonne soirée ! 

**\- Je vais toujours bien.** Elle me donne un petit coup d’épaule. **Pour tout te dire j’attends ma futur dulcinée.**

**\- Ta… dulcinée ?**

**\- Quoi ce mot n’existe pas ?**

**\- Si, mais on ne l’utilise plus depuis genre 50 ans.**

**\- Et on dit quoi alors en 2018 ?**

**\- Boh je sais pas. Ma copine, ma meuf, ma petite amie,...**

**\- Le truc c’est qu’on est pas ensemble.**

**\- Ah je comprends le “futur dulcinée” alors. Tu espères plus c’est ça ?**

**\- Elle a un caractère de feu, une taille beaucoup trop petite pour la normal et un truc à la jambe. Mais même avec tout ça elle me plaît toujours autant.**

Ne me dis pas que… 

**\- C’est toujours la même fille qu’à la soirée de pré-rentrée ? Raven Reyes ?**

**\- La seule et l’unique.**

**\- Je te déconseille de trop t’approcher d’elle… Elle est connue pour briser des coeurs et elle ne s’attache à personne.**

**\- Ah bon ? Elle ne m’avait pas du tout paru comme ça.**

**\- Vraiment, fais moi confiance. Fuis tant que tu le peux encore.**

**\- Mais comment ça se fait qu’elle ait répondu à mon baiser alors ?**

Je manque de m’étouffer quand elle m’annonce ça. Un acouphène arrive à mes oreilles et ma visions se trouble. Reprends toi An’.

**\- Elle se joue de toi.** Je déglutis difficilement. **Tout simplement.**

**\- D’où tu l’as connais si bien ? J’avais l’impression qu’elle détestait les Woods et même notre famille en général.**

**\- Polis High School est un petit établissement mine de rien tu sais.**

**\- Je ne me fie pas à des rumeurs, c’est pas mon style.**

**\- Luna écoute moi.** Je capte son regard. Elle doit comprendre. **Raven est jolie, un peu excentrique et très intelligente, mais surtout elle est manipulatrice.**

**\- Tu commences à m'énerver Anya. Ok tu la connais depuis plus longtemps que moi, mais je pense que je la connais mieux. Raven n’est rien de ça. Elle est aimante, attentionnée et passionnée. Tu devrais arrêter cette horrible habitude que de juger les personnes sur les “on dit”. Tu vaux mieux que ça non ?**

Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre et devant mon inactivité, elle s’éloigne à la recherche de sa “dulcinée”. Quelle conne. 

Je finis la fin de mon verre et je pars vers le bar pour en reprendre une. Moi qui trouvait cette soirée géniale, bordel je me suis foutue le doigt dans l’oeil et jusqu’au coude en plus. Je choppe une autre bière et j’observe le resto.

Mon regard se fixe directement sur l’opposé de la salle. Luna et la fille avec qui j’ai couché pendant un mois sont en train de parler et rigoler.  
Je vois rouge.

Comment est ce qu’elle peut être comme ça alors que j’ai l’impression d’être au bout du roulot. Ses baisers, ses caresses, ses mots doux me manquent tellement. Mais en même temps, en même temps putain que j’ai mal. J’ai cette boule juste à l’opposé de mon coeur qui s’étend petit à petit, qui prend de plus en plus de place dans ma poitrine. 

Mes yeux ne les ont pas lâchés et Raven tourne sa tête vers moi. Luna a l’air de toujours lui parler, mais elle ne semble plus si attentive que ça. 

Est ce qu’elle voit ce que je ressens pour elle ? Est ce qu’elle voit qu’elle m’a touché plus que ce que je n’avais voulu ? Est ce qu’elle a compris que j’étais amoureuse ?

Quand Luna la prend par la taille et la rapproche d’elle, je détourne immédiatement le visage.

Je suis peut-être conne d’aimer une fille qui m’a bousillé le coeur, mais pas au point de la mater pendant que quelqu’un d’autre est en train de l’embrasser.

Je pose ma boisson sur une table, je récupère ma veste et je rentre chez moi.

 

**PDV Externe**

La soirée bat son plein. Ça fait déjà quelques heures que toutes et tous se sont rassemblés pour célébrer, ensemble, cette première victoire de la saison. 

Et pourtant, à l’extérieur de ce restaurant plein d’étudiants, la Capitaine de l’équipe de volley de Polis High School fume seule.

**\- Lex’ ? Tu fais quoi comme ça ?** Demande une belle blonde venu prendre l’air et échapper quelques minutes au tumulte de ce soir.

**\- Je n’ai trouvé personne pour fumer avec moi.** La brune tend sa cigarette déjà bien entamée à Clarke, mais cette dernière refuse d’un signe de la tête.

**\- Je peux me joindre à toi ?**

**\- Bien évidemment.**

Elle se déplace un peu pour laisser de la place sur ce semblant de muret froid.

**\- Lex’ qu’est ce que tu ferais si tu aimais bien une personne, mais tu sais que tu n’as aucune chance ?**

**\- Je peux avoir un indice supplémentaire histoire de pas dire une connerie ?** Lexa arrive à tirer un fin sourire à une Clarke visiblement bien stressée.

**\- Il y a quelqu’un qui m’attire beaucoup mais je sais que ce n’est pas réciproque.**

**\- La personne que tu aimes bien le sait ?** La clope est enfin finie et trouve son chemin vers le sol.

**\- Je pense oui… J’ai tout fait pour lui faire comprendre sans trop me mouiller.** Elle baisse la tête presque honteuse.

**\- Sincèrement, je pense que tu devrais l’oublier. Si quelqu’un ne voit pas ce qu’il perd, je peux t’assurer qu’il n’en vaut pas la peine.**

**\- Tu penses ?**

**\- Clarke, tu es exceptionnelle.**

On ne sait pas trop comment, mais ces deux jeunes filles se retrouvent face à face. On ne sait trop qui s’avance la première vers l’autre. On ne sait pas trop non plus combien de temps elles se sont embrassées.  
Mais pas contre, Ontari sait que Clarke Griffin a embrassé une fille ce soir. Et ça ça va vite poser problème.


End file.
